


My Heart Beats For You

by Purplesauris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A lot of brain talk, Anal Sex, Based off a tumblr post where your heart glows when you find your soulmate, Birthday Sex, Eren has a huge sweet tooth, Eren in a button up and tie though, Eren in thigh highs and panties, Experimentation, F/F, F/M, French!Levi, German!Eren, He likes apple pie, I like soulmate AU's, Its not bad I promise, Language Kink, Levi has piercings, Levi is a screamer, Levi is younger in this one, M/M, POV Eren Yeager, Personal trainer!Levi, Rated m for stuff starting in chapter 3, Use of an aphrodisiac, bottom!levi, business man Eren, lawyer!eren, marriage proposals, mentions of domestic abuse, this is really cheesy and i love it, top!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 60,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesauris/pseuds/Purplesauris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since I was old enough to crawl, the knowledge that I would someday meet the person I was destined to be with was a bit overwhelming. I had always been good with people, but the thought of my chest lighting up as my heart beat frantically at the sight of one person made my stomach twist in knots. Maybe it was nerves, or maybe it was the fact that having someone chosen for me instead of me choosing myself is what made the idea seem unappealing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Fire That Burns

**Author's Note:**

> Theses two are really fun to write, even if theres virtually no dialogue. If you wanna request writing my ask box is open at my tumblr purplesauris.tumblr.com. Currently unbetad, so if there are any spelling mistakes just tell me!

Ever since I was old enough to crawl, the knowledge that I would someday meet the person I was destined to be with was a bit overwhelming. I had always been good with people, but the thought of my chest lighting up as my heart beat frantically at the sight of one person made my stomach twist in knots. Maybe it was nerves, or maybe it was the fact that having someone chosen for me instead of me choosing myself is what made the idea seem unappealing. 

As the thought of my soulmate trickled through my mind I stopped my panic to think; my best friend Armin had found his soulmate, and he couldn't be happier. I didn't personally approve of the Captain America-like man that had made his heart light up like a christmas tree, but I wasn't going to say that. He obviously made Armin happy, so I was happy enough about the man the cosmos gave to Armin. Mikasa had found her soulmate in a cold blonde with a habit to make you feel like you weren't even there. I briefly wondered what kind of person would be my soulmate. I was brash, impulsive and too hot-headed for my own good; there was a reason I was regularly called a ‘Suicidal Bastard’. I was almost scared to meet whoever it would be, because not everyone can cool my temper and keep me in check. I wonder, would it be a guy? would it be a girl?

My thoughts are cut short as the bus pulls up to my stop and I fumble for my bus pass, weaving through the crowded bus to grab a handhold above my head. My daily commute was at least 30 minutes to get into Trost, but the job paid well and I wasn't complaining. The bus seemed a lot more crowded today, and as it jolted to a stop I braced myself, nearly being thrown forwards by an older woman behind me. people shambled in, taking any spots available, a shorter man with onyx hair choosing to stand in front of me, looking down at his phone. I could see a flash of a silver stud in his eyebrow and numerous ear piercings. I tear my gaze away from the medal and look out the window as the town goes by in a blur. When the bus stops this time I'm ready for it, and so is the lady behind me, but the man in front of me isn’t. With a cry of “Shit!” the man tips backwards. 

I feel like I’m in some cheesy movie as I instinctively reach out and catch him as he slams into my chest, my arms steadying him as my hands press into his back. “Are you alright?” The man blinks and looks around, dazed. His hands press against my button up, smoothing over my tie as his gaze rolls over me slowly. “S-sir?”

His eyes snap up to meet mine and I jump, unable to tear my gaze away from silvery eyes that cut deep into me. A warm feeling spreads through my chest, making me dizzy as heat builds on my skin where his hands are pressed to my chest. The man's eyes widen and he shudders, the muscles in his back shifting under my fingers. My chest is hot, pinpointed right above my heart as my heart flutters. My eyes widen and I gasp at the sight of my chest glowing, pulsing in time with my rapid heartbeats. When I look closer, i can see the same sort of glow coming from under the black shirt he wears, and my heart picks up. I hear whispers around me, but I ignore them as the man pulls me through the crowd and off the bus. In my euphoria of finding my soulmate I don’t notice him hail a cab and shove me in, climbing in after and barking out an address. “Oi.”

I blink rapidly and my gaze focuses back on the glow underneath his shirt. “Y-yeah?”

“I asked what your name is.”

“O-oh, its Eren.”

“Levi.” His eyes narrow in on the glow of my heart before flicking up and meeting my eyes, scooting closer to me in the cab. My breath catches in my throat as he grabs my tie and pulls me down, his face inches from mine as his face is illuminated by the glow of our chests. His breath ghosts over my lips and a whine escapes, just loud enough for Levi to hear. His other hand cups my cheek as he tilts his chin up and presses his lips to mine softly. The kiss is chaste, a safe kiss for being in the back of some guys cab, and his hand smooths my tie back into its original place. His lips are surprisingly warm, moving against mine in a restrained passion. The cab jerks to a stop in front of an apartment building and Levi climbs out, tossing money to the driver and yanking me to my feet. The journey up to his apartment is spent in a haze of looks from Levi that make my knees knock together and steals my breath. 

“Levi-” Another look from him makes words die on my tongue as he shoves his door open and pulls me inside. I’m barely through the door before my back is slammed against the door and warm lips are pressed against my neck as the collar of my shirt is unbuttoned and hangs open, my tie already undone. I gasp when he bites down and unbuttons the rest of my shirt, his fingers running over the tan skin of my chest. My hands lift the edges of his shirt off as he pushes at mine to slip it off my arms, our chests bared to each other. His hands slide up as he wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me down, our mouths meeting in an awkward clack of teeth. Levi takes no notice, pressing me against the door as a whimper escapes when his tongue traces my lower lip. I eagerly open my mouth for him, lips moving in tandem as his tongue curves around mine and a familiar heat spreads through my chest. My skin is burning wherever his skin meets mine, leaving a burning trail as his fingers skim over my shoulders and kneads at the nape of my neck. 

The heat is spreading throughout me, and I can’t tell if the moan that rings out through the room is from him or me as he presses me against the door and abuses my mouth with his tongue. Everything is overwhelming, the fact that he has to stand on his tip toes to reach me properly, how his body slots against mine perfectly. My chest aches when I think of the lifetime I'm going to spend getting to know this man, to love this man, to marry this man. The kiss slows from the frantic passion it was before, becoming gentle, questioning almost, as if Levi knew what I was thinking and is asking if this is what I want. The kiss breaks and I suck in a breath, resting my forehead against his. “I ride that bus every damn day, how did it take me so long to meet you?”

I shrug, my fingers tracing over his spine, chuckling when his back arches and his breath catches. “You always sat in the exact middle between a couple of old ladies, didn't you?”

“They gave good tips on how to get stains out.” I raise an eyebrow at that and he snorts, letting me step away from the door with instructions to take off my shoes and socks before entering. His apartment is immaculate, nothing out of place and all surfaces smelling faintly of cleaning products. “Oi, you gonna sit down or stand there gaping like a fish out of water?”

“Hmm? Oh uh yeah. Wait- Where’s my shirt?” Levi snorts and motions towards my shirt folded and stacked on top of his neatly. 

“Keep it off. I like seeing it.”

“My chest?”

“Proof that you're mine.” And I was, for as long as life flowed through my veins.


	2. Like Ice On A Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically rewritten in Levi's POV with a little insight into his background. I guess this is becoming a sort of multi-chapter fic too. 
> 
> The idea of a soulmate never appealed to me. What was the point of my chest lighting up when I met whoever was 'made for me'? Unless they were someone spectacular that I could see myself spending an eternity with, the whole glowing chest thing was bullshit to me. Black became my favorite color to wear, because I didn't want some stupid biology to say who I was going to love. It would be my choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, you guys asked for you, and now you're receiving it. Don't forget I'm taking requests at my tumblr which is purplesauris.tumblr.com

The idea of a soulmate never appealed to me. What was the point of my chest lighting up when I met whoever was 'made for me'? Unless they were someone spectacular that I could see myself spending an eternity with, the whole glowing chest thing was bullshit to me. Black became my favorite color to wear, because I didn't want some stupid biology to say who I was going to love. It would be my choice. 

Home life had never been good for me; my mother was a business lady in the heart of France, living the high life in Paris while the nannies raised me. My father wasn't in the picture, but plenty of rich step-dads were, all dismissive and uncaring. Some would slap me around when my mother wasn't looking, and it soon became apparent that my mother only kept them around for the extra money she drained from them. 

I learned to defend myself at a young age, having almost no friends to help ward off bullies that naturally went towards smaller children. Fighting was something I was good at, and when my mother shipped me off to America, my skills only got better with me living on the streets. As my life slowly ran downhill, the idea of a soulmate didn't sound that bad anymore. To have someone who was actually there for me sounded like paradise in the hell-like life I was leading into. I met Erwin in the last year of my high school career, and Hanji was like a sister to me, I watched as she met her soulmate later that year in a boy with brown hair and a tendency to keep her out of more trouble. I secluded myself after high school, going to some obscure college in the mountains to get a career to become a personal trainer. I got my first piercing in my eyebrow when I was 16, and a myriad of ear piercings followed. My first tattoo was a pair of overlapping black and white wings across my back I got on my 20th birthday. I got an apartment a few minutes outside of Trost where the gym I worked at was located, and spent most of my days cleaning every inch when I wasn't working. 

My routine was never ending. Work, shower, clean, shower (again), meet up with Hanji and Erwin, sleep, and repeat. I heard about Erwin meeting his soulmate when he lost a chess match against the petite blond boy that made him glow. When I left France, I had left my two childhood friend Isabelle and Farlan behind, and I hadn't spoken to them since. I'd been back to France on many occasions, but I was never able to find evidence that they were there; or alive for that matter. I kept on with my life, rode the bus every morning and sat in between a couple of older ladies who remarked about my knowledge of cleaning and complimented me on my looks. They would share cleaning and cooking tips and ask me what I imagined my soulmate was like. 

"Levi dear, have you found that dashing man you dream of?"

"Still missing, Marcy."

"Levi honey, I spilled red wine on my carpet, what's a good way to get it out?"

"Blot up excess wine then use mixture of dish soap and white vinegar, Abigail."

"Oh Levi, look at that handsome young man!" My eyes drift up from the article I'm reading on my phone to see a flash of chestnut hair and Caribbean eyes just as said young man steps off the bus. 

"I didn't catch what he looked like, Marcy."

"Such a pretty young lad too, Levi! Such bright eyes! He could be your soulmate dear!"

I snort and shake my head, standing to dismount the bus. "I'll talk to you two ladies tomorrow."

"Oh yes, bye Levi! Have a good day!" I trudge down the steps with my hands in my pockets and catch another glance of those eyes before they disappear into a building with the man. 

That was sighting one. I saw the same bright eyes and big smile everyday when I got on the bus, but we never truly met.

Today was already starting out shitty, it started raining as I got to my bus stop, and my seat by Marcy and Abigail was taken by some creepy dude in a suit. Everything was stifling like it always was, the heat of the bodies surrounding me making it hard to breathe. Heat had always been a problem, anyone who touched me always seemed uncomfortably hot, like they physically burned me. Hanji had some weird theory about my body having a defense mechanism against everyone, but I brushed it off as her overactive imagination. The thought nagged at me as I took one of the only available spots in front of the guy with the Caribbean eyes. I pulled my phone out to check for messages, slipping it away just as the bus slammed to a stop. My balance tipped backwards, and with a cry of "shit!" I braced myself to hit the dirty bus floor. Only I didn't. I could feel a pair of strong arms around me, hands cool against my back as they held me up. 

I could hear the man who caught me asking if I was alright, but the only thing I could focus on was how cold he was. My hands braced myself against the man as my eyes swept over him, his chest cool beneath the button up he's wearing. I smooth out his tie as my eyes move to meet his and he jumps. His eyes swallow me up, like I’m sinking into deep waters, but I just don’t care. My eyes widen as cold seeps through my shirt from where his hands are pressed to his back and I shudder, the cold building up in my chest, racing in my veins as my heart beats wildly. I can see his chest glowing a warm golden light, and when I look through my peripheral I can just barely see a bluish glow emanating from my chest. I can hear excited titters from Marcy and Abigail, but I pay them no more than a look as I pull the man off the bus, hailing a taxi and shoving him in. “283rd Shina Drive.” my gaze slides from the cab driver to the man in front of me, a dazed expression on his face. “Whats your name?” After waiting and getting no reply I scowl. “Oi.”

His gaze clears and focuses on the glow of my chest. “Y-yeah?”

“I asked what your name is.”

“O-oh, its Eren.” Eren huh? The name fits him surprisingly well. He looks to be around 19-20, with a square jaw-line and boyish features.

“Levi.” My gaze is brought back to his chest as I wonder. His color is so warm, but why is it that it feels like ice when he touches me, when his hands are on me? I scoot closer to him in the cab, grabbing his tie and pulling him down. A whine escapes from Eren and my heart races as I cup his chin and tilt my head up, pressing my lips to his; relishing the cool feeling of his lips moving against mine. I keep the kiss from going too far in the back of some filthy cab and smooth the wrinkles from his tie, pulling away when the cab stops. I toss money to the cab driver and climb out, leading Eren up to my apartment. I look back at him every so often, and every time I do I hear his breath catch and I see him stumble slightly. 

“Levi-” My heart skips a beat hearing him say my name so breathlessly, and his words die off when I look at him with poorly concealed lust. I unlock the door and shove it open, pulling Eren inside and closing the door. I give him no time before I’m pressing him back against the door and undoing his tie, unbuttoning his collar and immediately sucking on the skin available. His skin is so deliciously cold, the heat that usually bombards my skin chased away wherever my skin meets his. My fingers work at the rest of the buttons, letting his shirt hang open while my hands slide over his chest, choosing to bite down on the junction of his neck, savoring the gasp that Eren lets loose. His hands lift the edge of my shirt and I push his shirt off before throwing mine off with him. His arms go around me and his hands press into my back as I slide my hands up and wrap my arms around his neck and our lips meet in a clack of teeth that I ignore, cold rushing through me as I run my tongue over his lower lip, a whimper sounding from Eren. I rub my tongue against the roof of his mouth before curling my tongue with his, my fingers kneading at the nape of his neck.

The moan that rings out through the apartment is embarrassingly enough mine, and I can’t help but notice that Eren is tall enough that I have to go on my goddamn tip toes to kiss him. His body is solid and cool against mine, perfect for my small but packed build. This, I think, is a man I would willingly give myself up for, give him all of me for nothing in return but his love. The kiss slows down before it stops completely, Eren drawing in a breath as he rests his forehead against mine. I find my voice quickly and snort. “I ride that bus every goddamn day, how did it take so long to meet you?” Well, I had seen him before.

He shrugs, running his fingers up my spine and I suppress a shiver as my breath catches and ice spreads wherever his fingers run. “You sat in the exact middle between a couple of old ladies didn't you?” Ah, so I wasn't the only one looking. 

“They gave good tips on how to get stains out.” His eyebrows raise and I snort, telling him to take off his shoes and socks before heading in. I snag the shirts off the floor and fold them neatly, setting them on the coffee table. I settle on the couch and watch as he looks around, mouth open slightly and nostrils flared. “Oi, you gonna sit down or stand there gaping like a fish out of water?”

“Hmm? Oh uh yeah. Wait- Where’s my shirt?” I snort and motion to the shirts on the coffee table.

“Keep it off. I like seeing it.”

“My chest?” 

“Proof that you’re mine.” Hopefully for as long as we both were on this planet.


	3. I've Found You, But Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twenty questions had never gotten him quite this far with anyone, but then again; Eren isn't complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a "get to know you" chapter that quickly evolved into smut. Enjoy it, because I don't write it a lot and there probably won't be a lot of it. You can always find me at purplesauris.tumblr.com if you want to give constructive criticism or request something!

“... Levi?” After our spontaneous meeting and trip to his apartment, we’re now sitting on his couch staring at each other as if we hold the key to something. His gaze rolls over me again and he cocks his head, face emotionless but eyes shining with curiosity. 

“What?” A childish grin spreads across my face as I lean forward, an involuntary shiver making me shudder. I was usually a cold person, but having no shirt on made it worse. I wanted to touch Levi again, to have him in my arms so that I wasn’t so cold. 

“D’you wanna play 20 questions? To get to know each other better?” Levi rolls his eyes but nods and motions for me to go first. “Full name?”

“Levi Ackerman. You’re gonna answer the ones you ask right?” 

“Duh. My name’s Eren Jaeger. Your turn.”

“Birthplace?” I ponder for a moment before the memory clicks and a feeling of melancholy sweeps over me. 

“Germany. You?”

Levi doesn’t hesitate in saying, “France. Your turn.”

“When’d you come to America? You almost can’t tell you weren't born here.” 

“My mother sent me over when I was 10.” His voice is cold and a faint look of bitterness pierces through his eyes before curiosity once again replaces it. 

“I moved here when my mother died, I must’ve been no more than 12 at the time.” Levi’s eyebrows raise and he scoots closer on the couch, taking my hand and running his thumb over my knuckles. 

“How old are you?” I blink out of my memories and grin.

“26.” Levi looks slightly shocked, and I raise an eyebrow. “You aren’t like, 16 are you?”

He scowls at me and I laugh, squeezing his hand. “I’m 22 you little shit. You don’t look much older than 19.”

“Neither of us look very adult-like. My turn?” Levi nods and leans back, a shiver going through him as he scoots closer and his leg presses against mine. The warmth he emits is heavenly with how cold I feel, and I eagerly scoot closer. “Favorite color?” 

“Blue.”

“Silver.” Levi hums and nods as if he appreciates the color choice. 

“Any family members?”

“An adoptive sister. You?”

“None. I had a couple childhood friends I thought of as family, but I have no communication with them.”

“Religious?”

“My nannies tried to raise me Roman Catholic but gave up because I kept questioning everything.”

“My mother and father were Protestant, but I never practiced.”

“Are you a naturally warm person?”  
I shake my head. 

“I’m never warm, it’s why I like summer the best.” Levi has let go of my hand in favor of trailing his fingers up my arm and across my shoulders. 

“Heat seems to cling to me. Everywhere is stifling, so winter is when I’m least uncomfortable.”

“Favorite drink?”

“Tea. Preferably hot, but I enjoy iced as well.”

“I like coffee, or any drink I can drink hot.”

“What do you do for a living?” 

I smile and hum when Levi slides into my lap, his legs on either side of my hips. “I’m a lawyer. Are you some sort of fitness instructor?” 

“Personal trainer. How’d you know?”

“I see you go into the gym everyday. plus your biceps are pretty great. Ever been in a relationship?” Levi raises an eyebrow and sits back for a moment.

“A few. More experimentation than anything.”

“I tried once with my best friend, it didnt work out though, he found his captain america-esque soulmate and now I found you.” 

Levi’s voice has turned sultry, drawing me in and putting me under his spell. “What does it feel like when I touch you? When I put my hands on every inch of you?”

I swallow and draw in a sharp breath. “I-it feels like fire. Like you’re burning into my skin, imprinting yourself in me. It’s like you’re gasoline being poured on a fire and it grows hotter the more you touch me.” His hands travel over my bare chest and my breath stutters, stopping in my throat as my vision blurs and everything fades into a rapidly familiar feeling of burning. “I-I’m addicted to your touch already and- ahh.~” He trails his hands down my abdomen, fingers skimming along the waistband of my slacks. 

I can hear him chuckle, obviously amused by my reaction to him. “You feel like ice. Your fingers are so cold when they touch me, like you’re quenching a fire within me. When you touch me I feel like you’re going to freeze me solid, it makes everything so much better when I’m not stifled by heat.”

“Everything?” My hands have found their way to a familiar position resting on his lower back, my fingers running over the little bumps of his spine. Levi gasps and his back arches, his chest pressing to mine as I smirk.

“Everything.” He leans down and his mouth is on mine, hot and urgent and oh so right. Levi doesn’t waste any time, tongue delving into my mouth as his fingers skim over the skin of my hips, dipping below my waistband. My hips involuntarily twitch and my fingers dig into the muscle of Levi’s back, pulling him closer. Levi gasps against my mouth and grinds down, simultaneous moans echoing throughout the room. The only thoughts going through my head are dizzied thoughts of the heat of Levi touching me and the reactions I’m getting from Levi. I buck up against Levi as he ruts against me, hands coming up to grab fistfuls of my hair as he pulls my head back and deepens the kiss. He pulls back away from the kiss with a gasp as my fingers slip below the waistband of his pants and grab his ass, kneading the muscles. “Not in the living room. Bedroom.” 

Levi stands, the bulge in his pants visually straining as he yanks me up and hurries to the bedroom, throwing me down on the bed as soon as the door is open. I land with an oof and lift my head up to see Levi looking at me, red dusting over his cheekbones. I sit up on my elbows as Levi moves to kneel above me, sitting right on my crotch. I gasp when he rolls his hips slowly, teasing me languidly as he gasps. I reach up with one hand and drag my fingers down his side, my other hand moving to pull his zipper down. I can hear him moan when my fingers skim over his obvious erection, unabashedly rutting against my hand. I push at his jeans and he sits up, wiggling them down over his hips so he can kick them off. He has me shuck off my slacks and goes to straddle me again, but I lift my hips up and to the side, flipping our positions so that he’s trapped under me. 

“You’re a tease.” The corner of Levi’s mouth quirks up in a smirk, and if the sight of him below me wasn’t enough, that tipped me over the edge. I scoot down his body, moving to kneel in between his legs as I lean down and lick a strip up his dick through his boxers. The gasp I get in return fuels me to continue, peeling his boxers down till his erection is standing proudly in front of me, curved and dripping pre-cum already. I let my breath puff against him as I wrap my fingers around the base and stroke softly, watching him bite his lip to stifle a moan. “Ah ah Levi, I wanna hear you.” I places open mouth kisses up the shaft before taking the head into my mouth, swirling my tongue before going down and hollowing my cheeks, listening to Levi keen as his back arches off the bed and his hands grip the sheets. I do that a few more times, swiping my tongue over the head as I swallow him down and come back up. 

“F-fuck Eren! S-stop I’m gonna come.” I raise an eyebrow as I look up at his face, flushed red and eyes glazed over from pleasure. “I want you to fuck me, not suck me off.” Hearing him say that went straight to my dick, and I pop off with a lewd popping sound. I pull his boxers off the rest of the way and they join the pants on the floor.

“Lube?” Levi sits up and rummages in his nightstand, tossing me a bottle of lube and a condom. I set the condom to the side as I sit up, pulling off my boxers and pouring lube onto my fingers. I place his ankle on my shoulder and circle his entrance slowly with my index finger, dipping in shallowly. I work my finger in slowly, waiting for Levi to relax before adding another and scissoring gently. Levi is already gasping and whimpering, rutting back against my fingers as I try to find that little spot inside him. I add a third finger while he babbles incoherently, hands clenched in the sheets as I curl my fingers and he moans loudly, rutting down on my fingers as I run my fingers over his prostrate. I pull my fingers out and roll on the condom, gasping when hot hands wrap around me and spread the lube evenly across my dick. Levi wraps his legs around my waist as I grip his waist and slowly push in, stopping to let him adjust. Levi is gasping, face contorted in pleasure and flushed red. I slide the rest of the way in and stop again, nearly overwhelmed by the immense heat and tightness around my dick. The heat is almost uncomfortable, but I can't get enough of it as Levi ruts against me to tell me to move.

"Eren! Fucking move already!" I pull out to the head and thrust back in quickly, gasping when Levi screams and his back arches off the bed. I pull out again and slam back in, setting a harsh pace that Levi tries to match as he ruts back against me with each thrust. Everything is so hot, Levi's legs wrapped tightly around my waist, his hands as they unclench from the sheets and his arms wrap around my neck, pulling me in for a sloppy kiss. Levi keens every time I thrust in, breathless moans and gasps for air tapering off at the end. Levi screams as I shift and change the angle, hitting his prostate straight on. "Yes! Fuck me Eren, right there!" I grab his wrists and pin them above his head as I bend over him and nip at his neck and down his chest, a hand moving from its tight grip on his waist to stroke Levi's aching dick.

"This feel good Levi? My cock feel good as I slam it into your tight hole?"

"Yes yes yes Eren! I don't ever want you to stop, make me yours!" I growl in his ear and bite down on his neck, sucking harshly as he screams again in pleasured agony, clenching around me as he cums between us, coating his stomach and chest. I thrust a couple more times before I cum, slumping forward before carefully pulling out. I tie off the condom and throw it in a waist basket by the nightstand, admiring Levi's flushed face and heaving chest. "Mmm.. Eren come back."

"Let me clean you up first." I pad over the the bathroom adjoined to his room and dampen a washcloth, walking back out and over to Levi. I drag the washcloth over his stomach and chest gently, lifting his legs and cleaning there too before putting the washcloth back in the bathroom and climbing under the covers. Levi scoots over towards me immediately, latching on to me with a shiver and tucking his face in the crook of my neck. I look at the red marks left across his chest and trace my fingers over them lightly. "Was I too rough?"

Levi shakes his head, nuzzling my neck and placing soft kisses against the sensitive skin. "No, I liked it, a lot. Now go to sleep." I do as he says obediently, closing my eyes and drifting off feeling warm and content for the first time.


	4. First Impressions Aren't That Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see a little bit of interaction between the infamous Shiganshina trio and learn more about what having a soulmate means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The updates might be getting a little slower than one a day, probably once or twice a week so that I can pace myself and write you guys longer chapters. Right now I'm averaging 1-2,000 words per chapter, but as the plot develops and some filler chapters are added they'll probably be longer. Have a prompt that you want me to write? Shoot me an ask on my tumblr at purplesauris.tumblr.com! All postings related to this fic will be tracked under the tage #Fic: My Heart Beats For You.

What woke me up wasn't the fact that I was freezing cold and Levi was nowhere to be seen, it was my phone ringing on the nightstand. Rubbing my eyes groggily I snatch it up and press the accept button, yawning loudly. “Wassup Armin?”

“Mikasa’s pissed.” I sit up in bed with a mumbled “shit.” and run a hand through my hair.

“How pissed?” I can hear Armin sigh and say something to someone in the background for a moment before answering me.

“Considering you missed work, didn't come home last night or bother to give her an explanation why, I’d say pretty pissed.” 

“Fuck me. See you guys at home? There’s someone I want you to meet.” I can hear him murmuring again and I lay back on the bed Just as Levi walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“Is it fine if we bring guests too?”

“Annie and Captain America are always welcome. I know you guys don’t like being separated.” My gaze drifts over towards Levi as he sits down on the bed and raises an eyebrow at me. 

“Just wait until you find your soulmate, you’ll understand.”

“Yeah… I’ll see you in 30?” Levi flicks my ear and I give him a look, swatting at his hand. He smirks and holds my nose closed, pressing his other hand over my mouth. 

“See you then.” The line goes dead and I set my phone down next to me, looking Levi straight in the eyes as I lick his hand. His eyes widen before a look of disgust crosses his face.  
“You’re fucking disgusting. Who was that?”

“Armin. He was informing me that my sister is pissed because I never came home. Will you come with me?” Levi grabs a tissue and wipes his hand off as I get up and stretch, looking around for my pants. 

“Sure. You need to shower though.” I groan but nod, shivering in the cold of the room. Levi ushers me into the bathroom with my clothes and a towel, telling me there’s a spare toothbrush in the cabinet. I shower and dress quickly, rolling my sleeves up and letting my tie hang around my neck while I scrub my teeth methodically. Levi pops his head in and rolls his eyes at the sight of my tie hanging open as I make faces at myself in the mirror. I stow the toothbrush away as Levi nudges my arm with a cup of coffee. “Turn, I’ll do your tie. You’ll fuck it up.”

I take the mug and scoff, sipping at it as Levi quickly ties my tie with a huff. “I do my tie just fine.”

“No, it’s always crooked as fuck. Now drink your coffee and lets go.” I chug the rest with a wince at the temperature and tuck my phone in my pocket, making sure I have my keys as Levi pushes me out and locks his apartment. He takes my hand as we descend in the elevator, walking out onto the street and towards the bus stop. We step on and he immediately heads for his usual spot, towing me along through the throng of people. “Hello Marcy, is Abigail not riding today?”

“Levi dear! No, she’s at home taking care of poor Richard. We didn't see you last night, we thought something had happened.”

“This little shit happened.” Levi hooks a thumb over his shoulder at me and Marcy looks at me. 

“Oh! Is he the one?” Levi nods somberly and Marcy squeals, pure delight on her face. “Oh good for you Levi, you bagged a good one!”

“I’d like to think so. Marcy, this is Eren, Eren, this is Marcy.” I grin and bow, standing up with a flourish as Marcy giggles and places her hand over her mouth.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Marcy, Levi speaks highly of you.”

“Such a gentleman! You take good care of my dear Levi young man!”

I smile and nod eagerly, placing my hand over my heart. “You can count on me.” I look up as the bus stops and tug on Levi’s hand. “This is our stop. It was lovely meeting you Marcy!” 

“You too dear!” I skip down the bus steps and head towards a small house nestled back in a small cul de sac. Levi’s face is set in a disinterested mask, but theres a hint of curiosity in his eyes as he looks at the small house I stop in front of. I jingle my keys and walk up to the door, twisting the knob and pushing open the door. 

“Honey I’m home!”

“Honey, your bags are by the door.” I groan and close the door behind Levi, kicking off my shoes and padding into the living room.

“No fair Mikasa, I thought we had something special. Are you in on this too Armin?” Mikasa is sitting in the couch facing the entrance way, arms crossed over her chest and the scarf I gave her covering her mouth. Armin’s arms are crossed as well, a grave expression on his face. 

“We’re worried about you Eren, your forgetfulness has gotten out of hand.”

My eyes narrow and I huff defensively. “Is this an intervention? Did I forget about a party or something? Has someone been killed?” A smile cracks across my face as Armin's serious expression breaks and he laughs, nudging Mikasa. Mikasa huffs and uncrosses her arms, standing up and moving to flick me in the middle of my forehead.

“Tell me next time you plan on disappearing for a day.” I rub my forehead and wince, nodding.

“Yeah yeah, you’d be fine without me, you have Annie. Speaking of Annie, hey guys, glad you could stop by.”

“Hey Eren.” Annie takes Mikasa’s hand as she sits back down again. saying something in her ear quietly. 

“Hello Eren.”

“Sup Captain America, you save New York again?” Erwin snorts and rolls his eyes, looking towards Armin as he coughs and fails at covering up his giggles. 

“Oi, how come you didn't tell me you knew Erwin?” I jump and turn towards Levi with a grin, motioning him into the room. His cold gaze sweeps over the room and its occupants slowly, gauging reactions easily. Erwin looks mildly surprised, Mikasa is tense and Armin has a suspicious look on his face. Annie looks like she couldn't care less about what’s going on. 

“I did, I said that Armin’s soulmate was literally Captain America. Levi, this is my family. Armin, Mikasa, this is Levi.” Mikasa’s eyes narrow and she looks about ready to get up and punch Levi in the face for being here uninvited. 

“Why’d you bring him here?” I glance nervously between the two as Levi looks at her, bored, and Mikasa looks angry. 

“Well aren't you a ray of sunshine.” Mikasa glares at Levi and moves to stand up, stopping when I shift in front of him and Annie places her hand on Mikasa’s thigh. 

I give Levi a pleading look over my shoulder before turning the look on Mikasa, holding my hands up. “Mikasa, he’s my soulmate. We met yesterday and spent the day together.” Albeit fucking like rabbits, but she doesn't need to know that. “If you’re going to be mad at someone, be mad at me. Not him.” I can feel Levi take my hand and squeeze lightly, an unreadable expression on his face. I see Mikasa relax back against Annie and I sigh, moving to sit down in one of our arm chairs. Levi chooses to sit on my lap, holding my hand tightly. His face is impassive as everyone looks at us curiously, but I can tell that he’s uncomfortable with the attention, and the way he subconsciously curls in closer to me makes me wrap an arm around his waist comfortingly. 

“So that’s why you missed work?” I nod and wince at the thought of my normally sweet boss getting mad. 

“Petra wasn't too upset was she?”

“Just tell her you finally found him, she’ll understand. So, I don’t mean to pry, but what does it feel like?”

I raise an eyebrow in confusion and Levi rolls his eyes. “What it feels like when we touch dumb-ass.”

“Oh! Levi feels like fire to me. He says I feel like ice to him. Why?”

“It never feels the same way for any two people. We were curious what you would feel because you almost never felt physical touches.” I can feel a flush creep up my neck and Erwin chuckles as Armin smiles good-naturedly. 

“So if it doesn't feel that way for you, what does it feel like?” 

“I feel like I’m surrounded by water when Erwin touches me, like I’m submerged. He says touching me is like the sun warming your face.” Erwin nods and I look towards Mikasa and Annie curiously.

“Mikasa feels like the air on a stormy day, heavy and all around.” Mikasa hides her face in her scarf, choosing not to answer. I laugh at the red spreading across her face and bury my face in Levi’s side, chortling as Armin giggles and Annie snickers. I can feel Levi laughing as his body shakes slightly and it only makes me laugh harder, my laughter ringing out through the living room as everyone gets louder as well. 

“Okay okay, laugh at Mikasa time is over.” Mikasa glares at all of us, lingering a moment too long on Levi. I frown at her obvious dislike of him but push the thought away. That would be a conversation for later. “Eren, are you guys staying here?” 

I look up at him and he shrugs. “We can go back to my apartment if you want.”

“Sounds like a plan. Hop up, I gotta grab some stuff from my room or I’ll forget it when we leave.” Levi grumbles but slides off of my lap, choosing to follow me instead of staying behind. I step into my room and close the door with a soft click while Levi goes and flops on the bed with a sigh.

“Your sister doesn't like me.”

“She’s just worried. She isn't one to trust me with anyone but her and Armin, so me finding my soulmate and disappearing with you for a whole day makes her upset.”

“She acts like she’s your mother.”

I shrug and begin packing a bag of clothes, both for work and more casual wear. I change my clothes while I’m at it, slipping on new boxers and a pair of stone washed skinny jeans. I pair it with a black t shirt and a red flannel, my fathers key hanging around my neck. “She was always looking out for me when we were kids after my mom died. I used to get in fights a lot and she’d come to my rescue. I think sometimes she still sees that little kid that she had to protect.” I zip my bag shut and lay down next to Levi, our bodies pressing against each other comfortably. “A lot of times she’s over reacting, but me having you probably makes her feel like she’s being replaced.”

“I’m not going to replace her.”

“No, but you are just as important.” I roll so that I’m laying on top of him and lean down, kissing him softly. He sighs against my mouth and grips my waist, eye closing when I run my thumbs over his cheeks, tracing his sharp cheekbones and narrow chin. A knock on my door makes me flinch and pull away, looking over my shoulder to see a slightly amused Erwin. 

“So this is why you ran off?”

“He needs clothes if he’s going to be sleeping at my apartment Eyebrows. Kissing is also what couples do, if you don’t already know that.”

Erwin chuckles and shakes his head, turning around and heading back out. I roll off of Levi and hop up, slinging my bag over my shoulder and offering Levi a hand up. “D’you wanna stay for dinner or head back now?” 

“Lets head back, give your sister a little room.” 

“... We’re going to fuck again aren't we.”

“Most likely. Treat me to dinner first though.” I laugh and nod, walking out to the living room and grabbing Mikasa in a quick hug. 

“Let’s meetup tomorrow. Meet me at the cafe in Trost at 12?”

Mikasa blinks and nods slowly. “Alright. Stay safe on your way.”

“Course. Love you ‘Kasa.” I kiss her cheek and head for the door, Levi in tow.


	5. Siblings Don't Always See Eye To Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little sibling talk between Mikasa and Eren that quickly goes south. Is Mikasa right? Will Eren act on her words?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of translating needed (cause language kinks yo)
> 
> "Verdammt! Der einzige Tag, an dem ich es brauchte!" = "Damn it! The one/only day I needed it!" 
> 
> "Magst du es, wenn ich Deutsch rede?" = "Do you like when I speak German?" (I used google translate for all of this, but ran it through multiple times and a different translator. If it is wrong though, feel free to correct me.) 
> 
> As always, I put the updates on my tumblr where you can reach me at purplesauris.tumblr.com, if you want to reach me just post under the tag #Fic: MHBFY

The great thing about Saturdays, other than not having to wake up at the asscrack of dawn to go and argue with people is waking up at my own pace. Usually it's wake up, actually get up, shower, dress, then run off to the bus stop. 

Not this morning though; no, this morning I woke up to Levi sinking down on my dick, his face flushed and mouth hanging open. His hands press against my chest as he pants and lifts himself up, dropping back down slowly. I blink groggily, moaning when he rolls his hips and lifts up. My hands fly to his waist as I thrust up while he comes down, eliciting a loud cry from him. Levi whimpers and digs his fingers into my chest, setting a fast rhythm as he lifts up and I drag him back down while thrusting up, moans escaping both of us. Levi's hands create trails of fire as his fingers graze over my chest and stomach, tweaking my nipple as a whine rips from my throat. 

"So cold.. Fuck me, Eren, freeze me from the inside with your cock!" I thrust upwards hard and Levi makes a little squeaking noise, collapsing forward for a moment before he moans loudly and lifts himself up, slamming back down. I moan and grip his waist tightly, flipping him over as he slams down again and thrusting in as hard as I can. Levi scrabbles to grab something, ending up gripping my shoulders as I pound into him relentlessly. Levi wraps his arms around my shoulders, nails dragging up my back and leaving red marks as I hit his prostate. He keens and ruts back against me, trying to meet my thrusts as I take his swollen dick into my hand and stroke, watching as white coats my hand and his chest. With a moan and another hard thrust I cum inside him, resting my forehead against his sweaty shoulder.

"God Levi, give me some warning next time."

"You started it. Moaning my name like that in your sleep." My face flushes red and I pull out of him, sitting up and looking at the time. 10:46. I groan and bury my face in his neck, biting down on the junction where his neck meets his shoulder. Levi gasps and whacks the back of my head lightly. "Stop that, we don't have time to go again this morning, you have to get ready."

"I know, I know. You wanna shower first?"

"Yes. Let me up, you go start the coffeepot." I relinquish my hold on him and watch as he slides off the bed, disappearing into the bathroom. I grab my boxers from last night and slip them on, padding out to the kitchen. I set the coffeepot to go and duck back into the bedroom, looking around for where I set my bag. I pull it out, singing under my breath as I dig through the bag and pull out some clothes. I dig in my bag, looking for my wallet and realizing I must have left it at home when I left yesterday. "Verdammt! Der einzige Tag, an dem ich es brauchte!" I hear something drop into the floor and look up from my bag, seeing Levi standing there, a bottle of what looks like lotion on the floor. "Levi?" I can see him swallow, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks as he picks the bottle back up and sets it on his dresser, turning his back to me. I raise an eyebrow and walk as quietly as I can, pressing my lips to his ear. "Magst du es, wenn ich Deutsch rede?" 

His breath comes out in a whoosh and he closes his eyes, the muscles in his neck straining. "Eren." 

"Ja?"

"Go shower." I snicker and kiss the shell of his ear, grabbing a towel and making my way to the bathroom. I can hear him muttering to himself as he gets dressed, and it doesn't sound like English. I go through my routine quickly, stepping out and brushing my teeth quickly. I secure my towel around my waist before strolling out, pulling on the clothes I set out. Levi shows up with a kiss and a cup of coffee, telling me I have 5 minutes before I have to leave. "Oh and Eren."

"Hmm?" I yelp when Levi grabs my collar, yanking me down and giving me a bruising kiss. I can faintly feel my hand burning from where some coffee spilled, but I can't bring myself to care as Levi invades my mouth with his tongue, tasting of coffee. 

"That's for being a shit earlier. Now get going or you'll be late." 

"See you later Levi."

"Bye." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain pours down outside, thunder cracking and lightning shooting across the sky. It's 12:04 by the time I get into the cafe, and Mikasa has already snagged us a booth near the back, her dark eyes sweeping through the crowd. I shove my hands in my pockets and head over to her, smiling and sliding in opposite her. "Hey there."

"Hi. You forgot your wallet at the house." She hands it to me and I tuck it in my back pocket. "Look, Eren, about yesterday. I shouldn't have reacted the way that I did-"

"Mikasa-" her glare silences me, my mouth snapping shut with a click of teeth. 

"Let me finish. I shouldn't have reacted that way, but there's something about him that sets me on edge. He doesn't seem trustworthy, and I don't think he's good for you."

I frown, picking at the hem of my shirt and looking down. My voice is soft and a bit weary when I look up at her. "He's my soulmate though. He makes me feel.. Alive, for the first time in my life. I feel right with him."

"I don't think he's a good man. You barely know anything about him Eren, yet you're already staying with him."

Anger blazes up in my chest and my hands clench into fists beneath the table. "You're not being fair Mikasa. You don't even know him!"

"Neither do you." Her voice has lowered and her eyes are blazing angrily, piercing through me and pouring ice into my veins. "This is exactly why I don't want you with him. You know nothing about him, yet you're ready to run off with him." Suddenly the anger is gone, along with any emotion that I might have been feeling. I stand up from my seat and Mikasa grabs my wrist. "Eren-"

I jerk my wrist out of her grasp, fighting back tears. "I just want what you have, what Armin has. I want to be happy, I want to be loved. Is that too much?"

"You are loved Eren."

"It isn't the same Mikasa. Let me make my own decisions. You aren't my mother. You will never be her." 

Mikasa looks at me, pain etched across her face and regret deep in her eyes. I turn away and head out of the cafe, dashing away a few tears and heading for Levi's apartment building. I blink away tears so that I can see through the rain, my hair plastered to my head and clothes sticking to me uncomfortably. I trudge into the lobby of the apartment building, ignoring the looks I get as I ride the elevator up and push open the door to the apartment once I reach it. The anger is back in full force as I kick off my shoes. I can't find the strength to move further into the apartment, so I stumble back until my back hits the door and I slide down it, clutching my head in my hands. Sobs wrack through me, my body shaking with anger and remorse that melts into a crushing sadness as I curl in on myself.

"Oi, who the fuck is here?"

_"You know nothing about him, yet you're ready to run off with him."_

"Eren?"

_"I don't think he's good for you."_

"Eren! What the hell? Why are you soaking wet? I thought you were with Mikasa for the afternoon." I can hear someone- no not someone, Levi, calling out to me. 

"I just want to be happy.." Hot arms wrap around me, pulling me into a warm embrace. I cry harder when Levi starts rocking me back and forth, his cheek pressed against the top of my head as I cry into his shoulder. My breath comes out in puffs as I hiccup and try to reign myself in. "I just want to be with you, Levi.. Why can't she see that?"

My sobs slow and eventually stop, my breathing evening out as Levi murmurs in my ear. "It’s okay Eren, I won't give you up without a fight." My clothes are heavy and cold on me, shivering taking over where crying left off as I press my cold hands to Levi’s arms. “Jesus Eren, you have to be cold.” Levi sets me down and I sneeze, a tremor going through me as I come in contact with the floor. Levi has me wrap my arms around his neck before he tucks his arm under my knees, lifting me up bridal style. I cling to him, shivering as he carries me into the bedroom and stands me up. He pulls off my wet t-shirt, discarding it into the hamper. He undoes my jeans and shimmies them down as well, those joining the shirt with a wet plop. Levi digs in my bag, pulling out a pair of boxers and letting me get changed. Levi strips off his shirt and pants as well, guiding me towards the bed and under the blankets.

The cold has seeped into my bones now, and I can hear my teeth chattering, and based off of Levi’s worried gaze, my lips must be blue. “L-Levi I-I don’t w-want to lose y-you.”

“You won’t Eren. You will never lose me.” Levi crawls under the blankets with me, pressing himself to me to help warm me up. He isn't as warm as usual, but then again, I must be freezing. Levi takes one of my hands in both of his, pressing it against his cheek and rubbing to try and get blood circulating. He scoots closer to me, wrapping a leg around my waist and pulling me flush against him so that all skin available is touching. Levi’s face has flushed red, and he looks vaguely uncomfortable. 

“Levi you don’t have to, you’ll overheat.” Levi shakes his head and wraps his arms around me, holding me tightly. 

“It’s fine, you keep me cool. Just let me warm you up.” I press my cheek against his, closing my eyes and listening to his breathing. I’m peaceful, laying here wrapped in the arms of the man that I belong with. The thought soothes me as I drift into unconsciousness, barely feeling the warm kiss pressed to my shoulder.


	6. A Little Less Than 20 Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren takes what Mikasa said to heart and decides to act on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Sorry about the longer wait on this chapter, I was at my dads and was unable to upload this. (I tried to get it done Friday before I left but I couldn't manage it). As always, if you want to share your love of this fic, just tag it #Fic: MHBFY on tumblr! You can reach me at purplesauris.tumblr.com as always!

Waking up warm was always a new experience, like the arms wrapped around my waist securely, keeping me safe. I blink blearily and bring a hand up, running my fingers over the buzzed portion of Levi’s undercut, feeling oddly content. Mikasa’s words are still floating around my head, but I know the truth of them, and that’s what hurts the most. I close my eyes again as Levi snuggles closer, muttering in his sleep and frowning. “Who are you, Levi Ackerman?” 

“I’m a french delinquent who was disowned by his mother.” I jump as Levi’s arms tighten around my waist and he places a kiss on my collarbone. “Do you really want to know my whole back story? ‘Cause it’s shit.” 

“O-Oh you don’t-”

“I know I don’t, but obviously whatever Mikasa said to you yesterday is eating at you and you’ll continue looking like you’re constipated. You’ll find out eventually, whether it’s from me or one of my shit friends.” 

“I… Mikasa thinks I’m rushing things. She’s sort of right, I don’t really know you. But I want to, I really do.” 

“The feeling’s mutual. We’ll talk more once I have my coffee.”

“Okay.” My eyes drift down Levi’s back as he stretches in the doorway, landing on his ass. One of my favorite things about him is his ass, I decide. I sit up and almost fall off the bed, my legs almost giving out as a wave of dizziness sweeps over me. I sneeze and sit down on the floor, grabbing the blanket off the bed and wrapping it around me as I sniffle. I pull myself up and get my feet under me, shuffling into the kitchen and sitting down on a stool at the island. Levi raises and eyebrow when he sees me huddled in the blanket but slides me a steaming mug. 

“Tha-” My breath catches in my throat as I throw my arm over my mouth, my body shaking as I cough. I gasp in air when the coughing subsides a bit, another fit coming as I turn away from the island, my eyes watering. I can feel a warm hand on my forehead and I shudder, leaning into the touch weakly. 

“Jesus Eren, you’re hot, even to me. How long were you out in the rain?”

“Long enough apparently. I’ll be alright, it’s just a cold.” Levi looks doubtful and slightly disgusted but nods, going back around the island and scrubbing his hands at the sink. I shiver underneath the blanket and sip at the coffee, savoring the warmth as I wrap my hands around the mug. 

“What do you want to know?” I open my mouth and Levi cuts me off with a glare. “If you say everything I will shove hand sanitizer up your ass.”

I snort but pause, pursing my lips as my brow furrows in thought. “You only mention your mother. You never really elaborate, will you tell me about her?”

Levi frowns and leans against the counter. “There isn't much to tell. My mother was a businesswoman in France, and a very successful one at that. I lived a comfortable life in Lyon, but my mother was always away on ‘business’ in Paris. My mother was a bitch who brought home a new man every few years after she drained the last one of their money. They were okay at first, they tried to get on my good side to impress her, but once they saw she didn’t give a single fuck about me they stopped. Some even went so far as to hit me and blame me for things I knew nothing about at the time.” Levi pauses, taking a sip of his coffee before scowling and continuing. “My nannies tried their best to raise me to be a good kid, one my mom would be proud of; teaching me to finer points of everything and making me a ‘proper gentleman’. I took up street fighting as a child, staying out for nights on end either bloody in an alley or curled up under a bush.”

I gulp down my coffee and grab a box of tissues, keeping them near me as I sniffle. “So you didn't really have a mother. How did you end up here, in America?”

“My mother wasn't… Happy about my street credibility, she said I was giving her a bad name, so on my tenth birthday she sent me packing, plopped me with a host family in America. I spent my time focusing on school for a while, trying to get good enough grades to impress her for a while. I picked up fighting again once I moved over, getting on the varsity wrestling team when I was an 8th grader.” Levi looks like he’s swallowed something sour all of a sudden and he sets his cup down, turning and looking over his shoulder. I gasp at the sight of his back, littered with pale scars, small and thin. “I was a bulls-eye for the older kids at my school, especially the seniors. They saw a small foreigner and assumed I was an easy target. I learned more about fighting bigger opponents from them and the fights I had to endure at my house. The host father liked to smack me around, called me a dirty frog.” Levi’s face is twisted in anger and his hands are clenched as he leans against the island. “I applied for citizenship as soon as I was able to and got the hell out of that house, and never looked back. I lived on the streets for a while while I completed high school then left.”

“... You’re amazing.”

Levi blinks in shock and leans back, the anger leaving his body all at once at his face goes from confused to incredulous. “What?”

“You’re amazing, Levi.”

“I heard what you said. How? I’m a fucked up piece of shit.”

I shake my head, standing up and walking around the island on shaky legs. “You might have grown up under fucked up circumstances, but that does not make you fucked up. You grew up and did the only thing that you could do. That you knew to do. You survived. If that isn't amazing then I don’t know what is.” Levi looks up at me, his mouth hanging open slightly mid-thought, his hands gripping the counter behind him. “Your father isn't in the picture, is he?”

“No. Can we stop talking about me now?”

“If you want. Thank you.”

“For what? Telling you my sob story?”

“For trusting me enough to tell.”

“Humph. What about you?” I migrate towards the couch in the living room and Levi follows, opening the blanket and plopping down on my lap, rewrapping the blanket once he’s settled.

“What about me?”

“What’s your mother like?” His phrasing pleases me, none of that ‘was’ bullshit that always pissed me off. She was dead yeah, but she was still with us. 

“She’s my number one fan. She would cheer me on and encourage me in everything I did, whether it was something simple like sleeping on my own for the first time when I was 4, or the first time I lost a tooth. She could always tell when I was lying. She’d tug on my ear when she caught me lying and scold me, but she was always gentle about it. When I was younger, I would get into fights with the other kids, especially if they were singling out kids who couldn't protect themselves. I was so hot-headed that I’d come home crying with bloody noses and bruises, but my mom would just clean me up and asked why I did it. She understood my need to stand up for people, but encouraged me to do it in less violent ways. She’s why I’m a lawyer.” I laugh and sniffle, wiping at my face as a few tears escape. “She would have loved to meet you. She always said ‘Eren, I hope to God that whoever your soulmate is, they’re strong enough to deal with you. You’re so hot-headed and forgetful, you’d be better off with a secretary than a soulmate!’ She never stopped looking out for me, even when she-” My voice cracks and I sniffle again, coughing wetly into a tissue and turning my head away from Levi. 

“You alright Jaeger?”

I clear my throat and nod, taking a deep breath. “My mom had breast cancer. We thought she had beat it, because the chemo was successful, but it came back full force, and her body was too weak for the doctors to do anything more. Even when she was dying she did nothing but encourage me to follow what I believed in and fight for those who couldn’t fight for themselves. I only wish that I appreciated her more when I was younger, told her I loved her more.”

“She knows you love her. Whether you say it or not. She knows.” I bury my face in his shoulder, taking in gulps of air as I try to fight the tears slipping down my cheeks.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn't be getting all close, I don’t want you to get sick.” 

“I’m choosing to sit on your lap. Besides, who do you think is going to take care of your sorry ass?” I laugh and rub my eyes, sniffling wetly.

“You don’t have to. I know you don’t like getting dirty.” Levi snorts and climbs off my lap, pulling me up and steadying me. 

“Shut up and go get back in bed, you need to sleep if you’re going to get better. You can tell me more about your childhood after your nap.” Levi gives me a pointed glare that has me shuffling as fast as I can towards the bed, flopping onto it and laying face down. I hear Levi come in, make a noise at me half on the bed before he grabs my waist and heaves me onto the bed. “Tch. Complete child.” I shiver under the blanket and squeak when more are thrown on me, the heavy weight settling across me. I sigh when warm arms wrap around me and pull me in, holding me close. I fall asleep to Levi murmuring about how he tricked his teachers into not giving him homework by pretending he couldn't read English.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How the fuck did you get in here?”

“Oh! Is he the boy you've been talking about Levi? He’s so cute! I could eat him up!”

“You won’t though. Now answer the damn question, how the hell did you get in?”

“Levi my dear friend, I know where you keep your spare key.”

“Goddammit. Give me the key and get the fuck out shitty glasses.”

“But Levi! I just got into town, you wouldn't kick me out!”

“You obviously don’t know me then.”

“But Le-”

“Could you two shut the fuck up and go fight in the living room?” A loud high-pitched squeal sounds and I wince, clamping my hands over my ears. I duck under the numerous blankets, hacking and coughing as my head pounds and nausea makes my stomach twist. 

“Hanji, get the fuck out.” 

“Fine, I can see when I’m not wanted.” Footsteps thud away and hands grab mine and take them away from my ears, holding them gently.

“The big scary lady is gone, you can come out of hiding.”

“The lights off?”

“Yes.” I scoot up and pop my head out, squinting at Levi for a moment before groaning and burying my face in a pillow. 

“I feel like shit.”

“You’re sick, what did you expect? To feel like rainbows are coming out of your ass?”

“I’d prefer that.” My eyes shoot open and I squirm away from Levi, falling off the bed with a thud and dashing to the bathroom, emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I dry heave a few more times before moaning pitifully and collapsing onto the cool tile. Levi slips in, closing the door softly and coming over to me, crouching and pushing my hair out of my eyes. 

“You’re a mess.”

“Thanks.” I croak out, trying and failing to pull myself into a sitting position. Levi guides me into a sitting position and hands me my toothbrush, instructing me to spit in the toilet. I scrub my teeth and tongue vigorously, trying to get the taste of vomit out of my mouth. “Do I have to stay in here?” 

“Only if you’re going to vomit again, otherwise I’ll get you back on the bed.” I shake my head and struggle, pushing myself up on weak legs. I rinse my mouth out and stow my toothbrush, leaning heavily on Levi as I stagger back to the bed, wiggling under the blankets and curling up in a ball. I can hear Levi chuckling from the bathroom, the sound of a scrub brush going over porcelain methodically starting moments later. I shiver under all the blankets, pressing my hands to my face, feeling cold and hot and hungry. The scrubbing sounds stops, and all of a sudden the blankets are being pulled off and I’m bared to the cold of the room. I shudder and look up at Levi, noticing the pills in his hand. “This will help with the aching and nausea.” I swallow the pills with water and catch his wrist, tugging weakly.

“Stay, please.” Levi climbs onto the bed and sits leaning against the headboard. I curl up next to him, laying my head in his lap and sighing. He combs his fingers through my hair gently, occasionally rubbing at the back of my neck or my temples. 

“That key, the one you wear. where’s it from?”

I blink and yawn, lifting the key up above the blankets and twirling it. “It’s my dads. He gave it to my mother when they got married, and she gave it to me when she died. My dad tried to take it back, to keep it, but Mom’s will said it was mine, so he couldn't. I don’t remember what it unlocks, only that Mom said it was very important and to keep it on me at all times. She said it would be important to me later on in life, that it would serve its purpose when I understood what it meant to her.” 

Levi’s hands pause in my hair momentarily before picking up again, nails running over my scalp softly. “Do you understand?”

“Yeah.. I think I do.” I close my hand around the key and hold it close to my chest, silently thanking my mom. The time for me to use this key was far from here, but I knew what I would would do with it.

“What’s your father like?”

The question catches me off guard and shakes me from my reverie. “He’s a really good doctor. He was a good man.”

“I’m sensing a ‘but’.”

“Logical, seeing as we both have one.”

“Eren.” I sigh and nuzzle his leg, hoping he’ll let it drop, but the way he shifts and his hands twitch in my hair I can tell he wants to know why it’s such a touchy subject. 

“He was a good man while my mom was alive. She was his anchor, his soulmate. After she died he fell into a routine of drinking everyday after work after we moved to America and our income was steady. One led to two, two led to three, three led to beatings, the usual.”

Levi stiffens, the room going silent except for me trying to breathe in through my nose. “The usual? You mean he hit you _every_ time he got drunk?”

“Dad’s a mean drunk. For the longest time it was just him coming after me, and I was fine with it, I could take it and he never hit that hard. It was when he started going after Mikasa I fought back. He started coming after me twice as hard, would beat me until I passed out from the pain. He was always careful not to break anything and to keep the blows to places I could hide with clothing. I started biting my hands to keep from screaming or crying out, because that always made it worse.” I manage to sit up and reach across Levi, clicking the bedside lamp on. I hold my hands near the light and silvery crescent shaped scars shine against my normally tan skin. They crisscross over the joint of my thumb, over the meaty part below, and over my wrists. 

"How hard did you bite?" Levi takes my hands, fingers tracing over the scars lightly. 

"... Hard enough to break bones." Levi draws in a shocked breath and lifts up one of my hands, pressing his lips against my thumb. He presses my hand against his cheek and closes his eyes, a sad look on his usually emotionless face. His eyes are filled with pain when he opens them and looks at me when I speak. "He stopped when I put him in the hospital."

Levi laughs, actually laughs at that, a crooked grin breaking over his face. "You continue to surprise me. I like you."

My eyes widen and Levi seems to process what he's said, rolling his eyes at me. "I'd be worried if you didn't, considering I've had my dick up your ass." 

"Wow. You, Jaeger, are a piece of work. Go to sleep idiot, I'll wake you up later to get some food into you."

Levi lays down so that I can rest my head on his chest, an arm going around me. I fall asleep quickly, listening the the ba-bump ba-bump ba-bump of his heart. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi, brat. Get up, you need food.” The Levi in my dreams seems to like to yell at me a lot more for some reason. “Jaeger!" My breath catches and I jerk awake, looking around in a disoriented stupor. 

"Mmm up, what's going on..?" I mentally cringe at how slurred my words are and yawn, rubbing at my eyes.

"C'mon, you need food. Get your butt out of bed." I scoot over to the edge of the bed and attempt to stand, wobbling for a moment. I grab a blanket and wrap it around my shoulders, stumbling towards the kitchen. Levi follows behind, pushing a plate of food towards me. He sets a glass of water down with a pointed look before digging around in a cupboard. I pick at the food slowly, nibbling on the toast before I realize how hungry I am and start wolfing it down. “Slow down or you'll make yourself sick again."

I pause and Levi points to untouched glass of water by my plate. "Okay okay, I got it. Drink the water." I lift the glass to my lips and chug half of the glass before Levi stops me and hands me a pill. I take it with the rest of the water and go back to finishing my food, slower this time. "This sucks."

"You don't have a fever anymore, so shut up, eat your food and go shower."

"Yes sir!" I mock salute him and slip off the stool, padding into the bathroom.


	7. Tomorrow Is Monday Isn't It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Mikasa chat a little bit, and Eren shows how ridiculous his immune system is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY. This chapter is a bit late, but I'm finding it takes more time to write a chapter as I go along, so bear with my please! You can find me on my tumblr at purplesauris.tumblr.com and request something if you want!

Levi's POV

I could hear Eren singing some song by Lady Gaga in the shower loudly, only slightly off-tune and I shake my head, washing the dishes from this morning and washing the counter where Eren sat. I lose myself in the rhythm of cleaning, going through the motions as my mind wanders. For someone so positive and cheerful, it was a mystery why Eren was paired to be my soulmate. I don't question it too much though, Eren seems happy to be with me no matter my fucked up childhood. I'm shaken from my thoughts when my doorbell rings incessantly. 

"Alright alright, quit punching my fucking doorbell." I throw the door open and come face to face with Mikasa. I school my face into a look of indifference as she looks me over, her face set similar to mine, though she looks mildly upset. 

"Is Eren here? I need to talk to him."

I step to the side and wave her in without a word, making sure she takes off her shoes before heading in. "He's showering."

"I'll wait for him." She sits down on the edge of one of my chairs and I head towards the kitchen. I put the kettle on and wait for the water to boil, preparing the tea and walking back into the living room, handing her the mug silently. "Levi."

I raise an eyebrow as I sit down and sip at my tea. "Yes?"

"... How upset was he?"

I scowl and take another sip of my tea. "Pretty damn upset. Whatever you said to him has affected him pretty badly. What did even say to him?"

She pulls the scarf over her mouth and looks guilty. "I don't think you're good for him."

"Something we agree on."

"He's ready to run away with you if you asked. If you agree that you aren't good for him, why do you encourage him?"

"I'm not going to do that. You and Armin are an important part of his life. As much as I should hate you for making Eren break down in my hallway because of what you said, I can't. I can't change the way Eren feels or fate, but I genuinely like him, and if he still wants to pursue a relationship after what I’ve told him, then I'm not going to stop him. He's an adult, he can make his own decisions."

"He broke down?! I didn't want him to break down! I just wanted him to think about what he was doing before running head first into something important without thinking like he always does!"

Eren's POV

Levi isn't in the room like I expected him to be, so I pull on boxers and a sweater, snagging a blanket and trudging out of the room. I stop in the doorway when I hear Levi talking to someone. 

"Oi, it's fine. I took care of him. We talked, and mutually decided that we should get to know each other more."

"Good. I can't say I approve, but if this is what Eren wants; well, I've never been able to say no to him."

"It's the eyes."

I step out into the living room and shuffle over to the couch, sitting down and curling up against Levi's side. "I like to think it's my winning smile."

Mikasa shakes her head. "Definitely the eyes. Eren, I came here to apologize."

A coughing fit hits me and I hold up my hand for her to wait. When it subsides I take a breath before speaking. "You don't have to. Everything you said was true. I don't have to like what you said, but I have thought about it."

"I didn't mean to make you cry though." I laugh and smile at her, shaking my head in amusement.

"You know I'm a big crybaby. It hurt to hear but I needed to hear it. No hard feelings for what I said?"

"None at all. Why are you huddled up in a blanket?"

"I uh, I sort of got sick on the way home? I'm better though, I just have the cough."

"That's right, you weren't wearing a jacket. You really need to take care of yourself more Eren."

Levi snorts and runs his fingers through my hair, intentionally kneading the nape of my neck. I suppress a shudder and glare at him. "I've been taking care of him."

Mikasa shakes her head and stands up, moving around the coffee table. "Someone has to I guess. I'll see you later, Eren, don't be a stranger." Mikasa leans down and kisses my forehead, flicking my nose lightly before walking towards the door. "Goodbye Levi."

"See you." I hear the door open and close with a soft click, and I turn to Levi. 

"When did you get so chummy with her?"

Levi shrugs and scoops me up, chuckling when I yelp and wrap my arms tightly around his neck. Levi drops me on the bed and climbs over me, laying down with his head on my chest. I run my fingers over his back lightly, pushing his shirt up so I can feel the scars on his back. Levi sits up abruptly and I give him a worried look, wondering if I hurt him. Levi draws in a deep breath and pulls his shirt off over his head, turning around and sitting between my legs. My breath hitches as my eyes widen and my eyes look his Levi’s over his shoulder, my hands shaking when I place them on his back. I trace over a few of the larger, more jagged ones before brushing along the smaller ones. Levi's shoulders are tensed as my fingers move along his back, making sure not to miss any scars in my exploration of the pale skin. I press my forehead between his shoulder blades, closing my eyes as I gently kiss the marred skin. Levi let's his breath out in a whoosh as I place kisses all over his back, kissing a line up his spine and nuzzling his neck. 

I nudge his shoulder and he turns around slowly, eyes half-lidded and molten as he looks at me. I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him closer, bumping my nose against his and smiling tenderly. The corner of Levi's mouth quirks up and he closes the distance between us, placing his lips on mine in a soft kiss. My lips move against his gently as his arms go around my shoulders and his legs hook around my waist. My fingers slide over his back, following the arch of his spine, pressing in lightly. I take advantage of Levi's gasp and slip my tongue into his mouth, tasting the tea he was drinking earlier as he whimpers and ruts against me. I chuckle against his lips and slide my hands down his back, grabbing his ass and pressing his hips hard against mine as I roll my hips up. Levi's breath stutters and he bites down on my lower lip, sucking on it as I grind up while pushing his hips down. “Eren.” Levi talks breathlessly, his fingers digging into my shoulders as he grinds down, pushing my hips into the bed. He tips his head back and moans when I undo his fly and slip my fingers beneath his waistband, running my fingers along his dick lightly. I pull my hand out just as Levi tries to rub against my hand and grip his waist. 

“God you’re beautiful like this.” Levi whines and pushes his hips down, trying to get some friction but finding himself unable to. Levi groans in frustration and leans down, nipping at my neck to try and elicit a reaction from me. I giggle and Levi harrumphs, glaring at me and pushing me back so I’m laying down. His hands slide under my sweater and tug it off over my head before leaning down and kissing me hard, his tongue invading my mouth and making my arms go slack as his tongue curls and slides against mine. Levi takes advantage of my sudden absence of restraint and grinds down again, rolling his hips messily against mine as he pants against my mouth. My boxers and the remainder of Levi’s clothes are pulled off between Levi pressing his erection against mine and taking them both into his hand and me reaching blindly into the nightstand for lube.

Levi’s POV

Eren is infuriating, the way his lips against my back seem to chase off any nightmares that seemed to cling to me, releasing a tension that always seemed to twist my gut, leaving me relaxed for the first time since I was young. Eren is always restrained with me, so when his hands grip my waist tightly as he presses our hips together and grinds, rolling his hips teasingly, it ignites something in me I’ve never felt before; a fierce desire twisting in my gut as Eren grips my hips and keeps me still, a mischievous look on his face. I can hear him through the haze of lust clouding everything that he’s admiring how I look, but his words aren't enough. I need friction, I need him, need him in me, on top of me, taking me however he sees fit. 

I kiss him hard, hoping to convey how I’m feeling as his arms slacken and I roll my hips with a muffled cry of relief, pulling his sweater off and letting my hands roam as I move my hips against his, pulling off his boxers and practically tearing my own clothes off, grinding my dick against his before taking them in my hand and pumping slowly, twisting when I get to the head. Eren’s hips buck as he reaches for lube and a condom, setting them on the bed before looking up at me, a smirk on his face. 

“You gonna fuck me or just look at me?” 

“Just enjoying the view. Lay back on the bed.” A jolt goes through my body at the sudden command and I slide off of him as he moves to allow me to lay down, my head cushioned with pillows. Eren settles himself between my legs, hands rubbing circles into my thighs as he looks up at me, searching my face for any hesitance. I raise an eyebrow, wiggling my hips, and he gets the message, uncapping the lube and pouring some on his fingers, his other hand placing my ankle on his shoulder. He massages my entrance, pressing, but not pushing in, his fingers cool as he teases me. 

“Er-” Eren stops my sentence by kissing me, inserting a finger quickly and massaging inside, waiting for me to relax before pushing in a second one. Eren scissors his fingers as the slight twinge of pain melts into pleasure and my hips twitch as I rut down on his fingers, my breath coming out in pants. A third joins the other two as Eren curls his fingers, rubbing until his fingertips bump against my prostate and my hips jolt. Pleasure is coursing through me as he rubs mercilessly, pressing on it hard as I’m torn between it being too much and having to pull away or wanting more, my hips pushing down on his fingers as I moan. Eren pulls his fingers out and rolls on the condom, spreading lube over his dick before lining up and looking at me as he pushes in slowly. I whimper as he pushes in, stretching me in a way his fingers never could until my ass is against his thighs.

I hook my legs over his shoulders as he pulls out and thrusts back in hard, his dick like ice in me as he sets a brutal pace, slamming into me, almost bending me in half as he leans forward and kisses me sloppily. He quenches a fire inside of me that I’ve never felt before as he slams into me, gripping my hips roughly as he bites down on my neck hard, sucking harshly. I gasp and keen unabashedly when he slams in again and hits my prostate, Heat coiling in my stomach as he grips my waist and thrusts in, hitting my prostate over and over.

All coherent thought has fled by this point as I’m frozen from the inside by Eren and his hands wraps around my dick, pumping me in time with his thrusts until my back bows and my vision goes white, a scream ripping from my throat as my orgasm hits. Eren cums with one final hard thrust, his hips stilling as he pants and kisses me softly. My throat is raw and my legs are sore from being stretched, but I feel happy, content, as Eren pulls out and disposes of the condom, heading to get a washcloth to wipe down my sweaty, spunk covered chest. Eren wipes me down gently, placing kisses where he left dark marks before curling up, pulling me to him.

“Ich bete dich an, Levi.” I don’t know what it means, but it makes my heart flutter as I close my eyes and fall asleep.


	8. Happy Birthday To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should have known that my life wouldn't be all peachy keen after meeting Levi.
> 
> sidenote: PLEASE READ THE NOTES AT THE BEGINNING OR YOU MIGHT BE VERY CONFUSED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a maaaaaaaajor time jump of about 6 months or so, which means that by now Levi and Eren have moved in together and have fully established their relationship. As always, you can follow me on tumblr at purplesauris.tumblr.com to shoot me an ask about the fic or request something to see when I update me. I track the tag #Fic: MHBFY and a new tag #Fic: my chest glows for you (because the first one doesnt always work). IM SORRY THIS IS SO LATE, ITS BEEN LIKE 3 DAYS, BUT THIS CHAPTER IS LIKE 6,000 WORDS SO I HOPE THAT MAKES UP FOR THE WAIT.

I should have known that my life wouldn’t be all peachy keen after meeting Levi, but sometimes, when everything seemed like it was going to be alright; that I would be able to go through my life loving my family and Levi, winning and losing cases like I always did, I liked to pretend everything was okay.

Levi and I fell into a routine. During the week, we’d help each other get ready, ride the bus together and head our separate ways, meeting up for lunch. We'd go out for dinner on Thursdays to whatever place we were craving that week, then go home and have sex. Most of the other days were either spent cleaning the apartment which I now called home, or watching shitty horror flicks. 

I had taken up wrestling in high school, which gave way to boxing and eventually led to me picking up Muay Thai. Wrestling was a way I could get out all pent up anger (It also meant less time at home, which meant less beatings), even if I couldn't officially be on the team because that meant a physical; and a physical meant going to the doctors, which, if you didn't already know, is a big no no for abused children. So, some nights after work when a case has gone wrong or the feeling of impending doom that seemed to linger got worse, I'd head to the gym and beat at a punching bag, or lifted weights until I couldn't feel my arms. Levi never questioned why I did it, I think out of all the people that know of my history, Levi would be the one to understand. 

Every other weekend was spent staying with Mikasa and Armin, letting them drag me around town to whatever shops caught their eyes. Life was good, I had someone to love and come home to, and I had my family to support me when everything from my past seemed to close in. The morning started out exactly like it always did, Levi dragging me out of bed and shoving me into the shower, finishing getting himself ready while I woke up under the hot spray and got moving. I stepped out and got dressed, allowing Levi to do my tie while I sipped on coffee and tried to tame the mess of hair on my head, dragging my brush through until I was satisfied. When we were both ready to leave I tugged on my shoes (Which Levi shined because he said I was incompetent when it came to shining shoes properly), and pulled on my suit jacket, fixing my sleeves as Levi locked the apartment. 

Riding the bus was similar to how it was before, Levi would go and sit between the two ladies while I stood and watched for our stop, commenting occasionally when either Marcy or Abigail would turn expectant eyes on me. Marcy reminded me of my grandma, a sweet little lady who liked to pinch my cheeks and fawn over what a ‘lovely young man’ I had become. Levi and I exchanged a kiss outside the office, deciding where to meet up for lunch that day before parting with lingering glances. 

“Eren! You’re here early!” I smile at Petra and shrug, looking at the clock on the wall. 

“Levi’s been getting me up earlier lately, it really blows.”

Petra giggles, covering her mouth as her golden eyes shine with amusement. “He’s just looking out for you, God knows you take forever to get up in the morning.”

“You know me too well, Petra, too well.” Petra giggles again and waves as a fellow co-worker Sasha comes bounding in, a lunchbox clutched in her hands.

“Hi Eren! Nice to see you so bright-eyed this early!”

“You too Sash, bring breakfast with you this morning?”

“Nope! This is for you!” I raise an eyebrow as she holds the lunchbox out to me and I take it, wondering why Sasha of all people would actually give up food.

“For me?”

“Happy birthday! Did you seriously forget? Today is March 30th.” I blink in shock and look down at the lunchbox before looking back up at Sasha. 

“I guess I did. Thanks Sash.” Sasha was a great cook, especially when it came to anything sweet, like the cake that was no doubt in this lunchbox. Sasha grins and nods eagerly, heading off to her desk. I headed off to mine, setting down the lunchbox as I sit down in my chair and boot up my computer, rubbing my eyes.

The morning goes by in a blur of ‘Happy birthdays’ and meeting with clients, most of whom are either suing someone or in need of a lawyer to represent them for some court case. By the time half the day is over and I’m getting up to head out, a headache is building behind my eyes, making it hard to concentrate. Levi wanted to meet at the park for today, and even though I was confused as to why earlier, I’m assuming it's because of my birthday. The sun is bright as I step out of the office building and stroll towards the park, looking around at all the happy faces. With March almost over and April coming up, that meant spring was just around the corner, and it showed as the sun warmed my face. 

Throughout the morning, this sense of dread has been hanging around, as if something bad is going to happen today. As I walked into the park and headed for the tree where Levi and I usually sat, I could tell something was off immediately. People were chattering excitedly, pointing and looking over, worry pasted all over their faces. Levi wasn’t alone under our tree, he was talking with a tall stranger in a trench coat, jaw clenched and hands in fists at his side in what I could only guess was anger. I could hear the two of them conversing as I got closer, Levi’s sentences short and clipped, the other mans loud and abrasive. 

“Where is he, faggot? I won’t ask again.” My blood runs cold at the voice, my body freezing in place and refusing to move as I remember all this man has done. 

“Like I said before. Fuck off.” The man doesn’t seem to like that as he grabs Levi’s collar and lifts him up, punching him in the face before Levi can even comprehend what happened and delivering a blow to Levi’s stomach. My body moves without me thinking about it, my arms wrapping around the strangers waist as I lift him up, the man letting go of Levi’s collar in shock as I tackle him and we slam onto the ground near the tree. I can hear people gasping and I hear Levi swear as me and Grisha roll to a stop.

“Son of a- You.” Grisha’s face is twisted in bitter anger as he hurls me off of him and stands up, pulling me up by my hair. Grisha knees me in the stomach before I can wrench away from him with a wince; some of my hair getting pulled out. I stumble away and stand a foot or so away, watching him warily. His expression morphs into one of animalistic rage at the sight of me, his fists clenching as he takes a step towards me. “You’re a worthless piece of shit, running away from me; running away from what you did.” I flinch at his words, momentarily pausing as I glance at Levi to see him dabbing at his lip looking pissed off. My gaze turns back to my father, glowering at him as I stand towering over him. Grisha swings to deliver another blow, but I catch his fist and shove him back. 

“Don’t touch Levi. Ever.” I say icily, my eyes tracking his every movement.

“What are you going to do if I do? You’re weak. You can’t do anything. You never could.”

“I’ll kill you. I swear I’ll do it, consequences or not.” That seems to set something off in Grisha, and he charges at me, fist raised as he swings at me. The hit takes me off guard as his fist slams into my stomach twice and I double over, feeling him yank my hair as he smashes his knee into my face. I gasp as I hear a crunch and blood starts pouring over my face, dripping onto the ground and my clothes. I gasp at the pain coursing through me before my vision blurs red as I straighten up and dodge under his fist; swinging my elbow up and connecting with his face, following as he staggers, kicking him in the side as he falls over. “Eight years! Eight years I lived without you. I’m a lawyer now! I have a man that I love standing over there waiting for me and you decide to show up now? For what? Revenge? Because I didn’t do shit to you! I tried to make you proud! That’s all I ever tried to do dammit!” I ram my foot into his stomach, relishing the groan of pain as I kick him a couple more times. 

“You killed her. It was you! She was fine until you were born." Grisha gasps out, struggling to get up. I press my foot to his chest to keep him down, looking down on him with a murderous glare.

My stomach twists and I feel sick, his words leaving a bitter taste in my mouth as years of believing him wash over me. “I didn't kill her! I was a little boy, dad, and she was sick! Her death was not my fault! God, I spent years of my life believing it was, that if I hadn’t been born she would still be alive.”

“She would be!”

“No, dad, she wouldn’t. What killed her was something we couldn’t stop. It. Wasn’t. My. Fault!” Each word is punctuated with a kick as tears run down my face and my nose throbs in pain. I distantly feel arms wrap around me as sirens ring through the air, frantic voices speaking to me as Mikasa appears in front of me, face filled with worry. 

Erwin walks up to Grisha, gun raised, before pulling him up from the ground and handcuffing him, reading him his rights then handing him off to another officer. I blink when Erwin smiles sympathetically, heading towards me, all business. “Eren, I assume you’re pressing charges?”

I nod mutely as a paramedic steps in front of me, speaking in a soothing tone as they lead me over to the ambulance, sitting me down and looking over my nose. My gaze moves from the face of the paramedic, Krista, I think she said her name was, focusing on Levi as he stands talking calmly to Mikasa and Erwin. Levi glances at me, his eyes locking with mine as he offers the tiniest of smiles and inclines his head. “There we go. Your nose is broken, but by the looks of it, it has been before and this set it back into its original place.”

“I’m good to go?”

“Of course.” I get up and turn to leave, but Krista places her hand on my arm and looks up at me with big blue eyes like Armin’s, standing on her tip-toes to kiss my cheek. “Your mother would be proud of you, standing up to your father like that.”

“Thank you.” Krista’s kindness touches me, bringing tears to my eyes as I head over to Levi and draw him to me, hugging him tightly. “Im sorry.”

“For what?” I tighten my hold on him as he wraps his arms around me and rests his head against my chest, listening to my erratic heartbeat. 

“For letting him get to you.” Levi sighs, pulling away so that he can look at me, his hands cupping my cheeks. 

“What he does is nothing you can control, Eren. I’m alright.” I sag against Levi, letting his scent and warmth wash over me, calming me down as I get my bearings again. I feel a tap on my shoulder and reluctantly let go of Levi, turning to Mikasa. 

Mikasa throws her arms around my neck, hugging me as I wrap my arms around her waist and squeeze her. I sigh in relief as she rocks, soothing me further with the gentle rhythm. “You’re okay.”

“Of course I am Eren, why wouldn’t I be?” I squeeze her one last time before letting her go, tugging on the scarf around her neck lightly. 

“When I saw him, when he hit Levi, I thought maybe he had gone after you, too. I’ve always protected you from him, ‘Kasa; I was afraid that I wasn’t able to this time.” Mikasa takes my hand in hers a gives a small smile. 

“I could have taken him.” I laugh and nod, squeezing her hand lightly. “I’m sorry he showed up on your birthday.”

“Eh, it’s no big deal. I have one every year don’t I?”

“Yeah, yeah you do. What did he say to you? He looked pretty beaten up."

“The same thing he said to me when I was young. That I was useless, that it was my fault that Mom died.”

“... You don’t believe him, right?”

I rub the back of my head and look away, taking a deep breath, my eyes on the ground. “I used to. I blamed myself after Mom died, and when Dad started blaming me too, well, I had no reason not to. It wasn’t until I learned what she died of from Grandma before I realized that it wasn’t my fault; that Dad is just a pitiful man swallowed by grief over the death of the woman he loved.” I blink back tears and look up, my eyes finding Levi’s familiar form next to Erwin and who I can only assume is Hanji. “I keep thinking to myself; would I be exactly like Dad if Levi died? The thought of becoming the monster that Dad is scares me, Mikasa. I don’t want to become the broken man that he is.”

Mikasa places her hand on my shoulder, drawing my attention to her as she looks at me, something blazing in her eyes. “Eren, you will never become anything like Grisha.” Mikasa pulls at her scarf, covering her mouth as she murmurs. “If anyone could live through losing the one person that matters most, it’s you, Eren. You’re stronger than anyone I know.” I smile and pull Mikasa in for a hug, spinning her around once as she hangs on to me, her feet dangling off the ground.

“I love you, Mikasa. Annie sure got a good one, didn’t she?”

Mikasa blushes and pulls her scarf up higher, trying to hide the red on her cheeks. “That’s what she says.”

“I hate to interrupt this love fest, but I need to bring Eren home.” I set Mikasa down as Levi looks at us, face impassive as always. I expect Mikasa to argue, but she just nods and grips my arm, giving me a look as if to say ‘be safe’ before walking over to Erwin, getting in his squad car. I turn to Levi as he takes my hand, pulling me towards my office building. “You okay?”

I shrug, feeling worn out and emotionally drained. “Not really.” Levi squeezes my hand reassuringly and tugs me along, stopping in to grab my stuff before heading back towards the apartment, the sun on our backs. Levi shoos me into the bedroom when we get home, saying he’ll take care of the cake that Sasha gave me, giving me a look that brooks no arguments. I undo my tie, pulling it off and setting it on the bed, working on the buttons of my shirt. I pull the shirt off and hold it up, looking at the large blood stain with a sigh. “This isn’t going to come out.” I hear water running in the background, and I jump when a warm hand touches my arm and Levi steps into view, a concerned expression taking over his face.

“I’ll get the blood out, but right now you need to get cleaned up.” Levi takes my hand and leads me into the bathroom, sitting me down on the toilet before he grabs a washcloth and wets it down, using soft strokes to wipe away the blood crusted on my face. I can’t help but look at Levi’s lip, a bit of blood staining his pale skin from when my father punched him. Regret pierces through me, filling me with bitterness at the thought that I couldn’t protect him. My hand lifts up and cups his cheek, my thumb sweeping over his lower lip; feeling his breath ghost over my fingertip as he draws in a breath, his hand stilling its steady rhythm in cleaning my face off. He moves his head slightly and kisses my thumb, placing a hand over mine as he leans his head into my hand. “I’m fine, Eren. I’m safe, I’m alive, and it’s because of you.” 

I draw in a breath, my vision blurring as tears drip down my face and Levi settles himself on my lap, legs hooked around my waist as I press my face into his neck and cry, broken nose be damned. Levi rubs my back slowly, kissing my shoulder over and over, snuggling into me as I squeeze him to me. “I was so scared, Levi. I thought he was going to kill you, and I wouldn’t have been able to do anything.”

“He can't hurt either of us now, not anymore.” My hands fist in the back of Levi's shirt as his words sink in, my mind hazy with the comfort that Levi's presence brings. Levi's hands still smooth over my back, rubbing wide circles, warmth seeping into my muscles; my body relaxing under Levi's care. Levi moves from my lap, undoing my buckle and making me stand, stripping me of my pants and boxers before coaxing me into the bathtub. I sink into the warm water, my eyes closing as heat prickles at my skin. I can hear Levi moving around and don't register the sound of clothes dropping until a solid weight is sitting on my thighs and knees are resting against my hip bones. I don't open my eyes as water is poured over me, drenching my hair and running down my back. Levi tips my head back and runs his fingers through my hair, slicking it back before I hear a bottle being uncapped. Levi's hands return to my hair, massaging my scalp as he works the shampoo in, nails scratching at my scalp pleasantly as he works. 

A wash cloth scrubs at my skin gently, starting on my shoulders and moving to my chest, dipping lower. My eyes peek open, watching Levi scrub at my sides and arms. A large black and blue bruise is blooming over my stomach, splotchy and ugly. Hands run over my chest, distracting me as my eyes flick up to meet with Levi's, his silver eyes glittering in the soft light of the bathroom. A small smile breaks out, curling the corners of my mouth as I take in the sight in front of me; Levi's hair slicked back and water dripping down his chest, water droplets collecting on his lashes, giving him a look of other-worldliness as he looks down at me. 

“You're beautiful.” Levi's eyebrows raise but he looks slightly pleased, a small smile gracing his features before he shakes his head with a chuckle and tips my head back. 

“Don’t be stupid. You're the beautiful one.” His voice is filled with nothing but affection as he leans down, placing a kiss on my nose. Levi pours water from his cupped hands over my head, rinsing out the suds in my hair. I sink lower into the water as Levi climbs off of me, stepping out, water sliding down his back, my eyes tracing a water droplet as it curves down his spine. Levi shudders, as if my gaze physically affects him before wrapping his towel securely around his waist. Levi slips out of the bathroom, leaving me to soak in the tub for a while as my sore muscles tense and then relax, leaving me boneless. I slip my head beneath the water, the sound of Levi in the other room cut off as the water surrounds me. My heartbeat is steady in my ears as I float in the water, my hair tickling my cheeks. My lungs start to cramp after a little while, so I slide up, breaking the surface with a gasp as water sluices off of me, dripping back into the tub as shake my head, splattering water everywhere. “Oi! You aren't a dog, Jaeger, use a towel.” I open my eyes and blink away water, seeing Levi now clothed in one of my t-shirts and boxer briefs, a towel clutched in his hand.

I pull the plug and stand up, taking the towel and wiping the water off of my skin before scrubbing my hair to get excess water out. I step out of the tub and wrap my towel around my waist, padding out of the room and heading for the dresser, pulling open a drawer and snagging a pair of boxers. I slip them on, grimacing when I bend wrong and my stomach aches. Levi glares when I ball up the towel so I can throw it in the hamper, eyes on me disapprovingly. I freeze and a staring contest begins, Levi’s gaze blank and unwavering, my eyes shining with mischief as I slowly pull my arm back. His eyes narrow, his arms crossing against his chest as he shifts his stance, looking like he's ready to pounce. I move to throw it and instead drape the towel over my shoulder with a grin, walking over to the hamper and dropping it in. Levi huffs and uncrosses his arms, moving towards the door. “Nope!” I cut him off at the door, grabbing him around the waist and pulling him back in.

“Hey! What the hell?” Levi looks up at me, annoyance on his face at being pulled around, but I just kiss his cheek and tug him towards the bed. “Jaeger.” He hisses my name in warning and I stop, looking at him with pleading eyes. 

“Lay with me?” Levi sighs and nudges me towards the bed, snorting when I hop onto the bed eagerly, wriggling beneath the sheets before Levi is even beside the bed. I peek out from under the covers to see Levi pulling off my shirt, folding it and placing it on the nightstand before pulling the covers back and climbing in, laying down face to face with me. I smile softly and trace the face that I know so well, starting with his sharp cheekbones, my fingers dancing over his cheeks and up his nose, smoothing his brow before I plant a kiss on his forehead, wrapping my arms around his waist and scooting closer. Levi pokes me until I lay on my back, climbing on me and laying down, tucking his head underneath my chin, his warm breath fanning over my collarbone. I sigh and let today’s events drop away from me, my mind going blank with only Levi’s strong presence keeping me grounded. My eyes slip closed as my breathing evens out and I slip into a comfortable sleep. 

_“Sweetie, could you get mommy the ½ measuring cup?”_

_“Yeah!” feet patter across the kitchen as the little boy- no, not little boy, I, scurry towards the drawer the cup is stored in. I pull open the drawer and look at all the funny symbols, choosing the one with the blue tip ‘cause mama says that’s the ½ cup. I sway back over on unsteady feet and climb up onto my stool, bouncing and handing mama the cup. “Here mama!”_

_“Thank you sweetheart!” Mama kisses my forehead and smiles at me, the scarf tied over her head like it always is. Today its a pretty red one that I haven’t seen her wear before, so she must have gotten new ones and didn’t tell me._

_“Mama Mama! Did you get new scarf thingies?”_

_“Yes I did Eren, would you like to see them?”_

“Yeah yeah yeah!” I jump up and down and clap my hands, mama laughing at my enthusiasm. 

_“I’ll show you later, but first, we need to knead the dough. Do you want to help mommy?”_

_“Yeah!” Mama scoots my stool over and stands behind me, guiding my little hands in her big ones as we knead the dough together._

I stir, the smell of fresh apples and cinnamon lingering as I shake off the remnants of sleep. Levi is curled up next to me, his forehead pressing into my side as he clutches at a pillow. I smile and kiss his forehead, slipping out of bed and rummaging for clothes silently. I pull on jeans and a t-shirt, grabbing a sweater as I duck out of the bedroom and head for the door. I slip on my shoes and slip out, heading for the local supermarket, the sun lowering in the sky. Levi kept food around the apartment of course, but not what I need right now. I grab a basket, going and getting granny smith apples, whipped cream and vanilla ice cream. I make a beeline for the checkout and manage to find an empty one with a tall freckled cashier. 

“Hello, did you find everything alright?” He smiles brightly at me while scanning my items, eyes shining with recognition. 

“Yes, I did.” 

“Making apple pie?” I nod, handing over the correct amount of money and smiling tiredly. “Are you alright sir? You look pretty banged up.”

I remember that my face must be pretty banged up and I didn’t exactly stop to tame my bed-head before ducking out the door. “I’m fine.. Marco. I didn’t get jumped on the way or anything.”

“Oh good! I was going to ask if you needed me to call someone for you.” I smile at his kindness and shake my head, taking my bags.

“No, you don’t have to. Thank you though, you have a good day.”

“You too sir!” I duck out of the store and rush home, slipping into the apartment as quietly as possible, storing the ice cream and whipped cream away, leaving the apples out. I tip-toe into the bedroom, going to the small chest I keep tucked in the closet, rummaging through it until I find what I’m looking for. A weathered red bandana. I store the chest and creep out of the room, looking at Levi’s sleeping face for a moment before I close the door softly. I tie the bandana the way my mom always did, making sure my bangs are underneath so none of it is loose. I scrub my hands before grabbing a knife and the apples. I peel the apples, munching on the skin as I cut them into slices and put them in a bowl. The smell of apples and cinnamon permeate the air as I mix together the filling.

I hum while mixing the dough, kneading it the way my mother showed me and pressing it into the pie tin, my hands stained white with flour as I flit around the kitchen, making the apple filling and pouring it into the pie, starting the process of weaving the strips of the crust. I crimp the edges and sprinkle on sugar, popping it into the oven and sitting back, grimacing at the mess I’ve made. Flour covers most of the counters, leaving everything a ghostly white. I get cleaning immediately, sweeping up flour and wiping down counters till the kitchen looks as if I was never there. I look down at my clothes to see white streaks all over, handprints on my thighs. I hear someone yawn behind me and I turn around, stopping dead in my tracks when I see Levi standing in the doorway, rubbing one eye like a child and his hair a mess. “What’s that smell?”

“Apple pie. It’s almost done.” Levi pads into the kitchen, his nose twitching as he sniffs, his eyes roaming over me. 

“You’re a mess.”

“Yeah yeah, I’ll change in a bit.”

Levi blinks, once, twice, then one more time as he looks up at me, a peculiar look on his face. I open my mouth to ask what’s wrong when he reaches up, tipping my head down. “What’s this?”

“Hmm?” I reach up and touch the bandana holding back my hair and stand up straight, pulling it off and untying it, letting it spread over my hands. “It’s my mothers favorite bandana. She would always wear it when she baked. She gave it to me when I made my first apple pie.”

“How old were you?”

“I was 6. I was always mommies little baker. I have an insane sweet tooth, so my mother was always baking, even when she could barely stand.” 

“Is apple pie your favorite?” I smile and nod, the oven going off with a loud ding. I peck Levi on the lips and scoot around him, grabbing oven mitts and pulling the pie out. I set on top of the stove and look it over, humming in satisfaction. 

“D’you want a piece?” 

“Now?” 

I grin and nod, holding up a knife. “It’s best when its hot. Go sit at the table, I’ll bring you a piece.” Levi makes a noise of affirmation, disappearing into the dining room. I pull out the ice cream and whipped cream, cutting two pieces and putting them on plates. I scoop out ice cream, placing it to the side and plopping a dollop of whipped cream on before stowing everything and grabbing two forks. I carry the plates out and place one in front of Levi, handing him his fork as I sit down. I start eating my pie immediately, not wanting the ice cream to melt into a puddle before I’m done. The apples are tart and crisp, with just the right amount of cinnamon and sugar to counteract it. I hear a fork drop onto a plate and I look up in surprise, barely holding in my laughter at the look on Levi’s face. Levi’s eyes are wide and his eyebrows are raised, his mouth hanging open as his eyes flick between the pie and my face. “Levi, eat it before it gets cold.” Levi’s mouth snaps shut and he picks up his fork again, tearing into the pie like an animal. I giggle and eat the rest of my piece slower, watching him dig in like it’s his last meal and he’s a starving man. Levi finishes before I do, sitting back with a sigh, the corners of his mouth turned up as he looks at me.

“Your mother taught you well.” I smile and finish my piece, setting the plate on the table with a laugh.

“Our pies were always the most popular. We used to run a small bakery, but when Mom got sick she couldn't go in as much, and a 6 year old couldn't run a shop, so we had to close it down.” Levi get’s up from his seat, moving around the table to sit on my lap, straddling me. I raise an eyebrow but don’t object, my hands resting on his waist to steady him as he leans down and kisses me softly, draping his arms over my shoulders. He plays with the hair that curls onto my neck, the other hand coming up to tilt my head, giving him better access as he traces the seam of my lips before pressing in, curling his tongue with mine. My hands slide from his waist to his lower back, pushing him closer to me as his fingers tighten in my hair and he makes a noise in the back of his throat, something akin to a whine. My breath catches in my throat, heat trickling through my veins as Levi draws his fingers over the back of my neck, tickling the nape with teasing fingertips. 

I whimper when Levi stops kissing me, trailing butterfly kisses along my jaw and down my neck, nibbling on the skin over my collarbone. I pant, drawing my fingers over his back and digging my nails in when Levi bites down, sucking harshly on the skin until he’s satisfied that there will be a very dark hickie for everyone to see. Levi’s back arches away from my fingertips, a whine coming from him as if the feeling is too much for him to handle. I capture his mouth again, my fingers digging into the bumps at the base of his spine, ripping a moan from Levi as he pants and grinds down, kissing me with a consuming passion. 

Levi drags his nails over the nape of my neck, a jolt going through my body as heat rushes through me, all my senses going into overdrive. I can hear Levi panting and mewling in my ear as he ruts against me messily, fingers creating trails of fire across my neck and down my chest and when did he take off my shirt? I feel myself being led by Levi, but his lips are on my neck, tongue sliding over the skin before he bites down, leaving red marks and suddenly my knees hit something and I’m toppling back. My back hits the mattress and I let out a gasp of surprise before wiggling back, whimpering when Levi crawls over me, hovering on all fours. He fumbles with the button on my jeans, managing to undo it before pushing my jeans down, not waiting for me to kick them off before he slips his hand into my boxers, grabbing my dick and stroking. I moan and my back arches off the bed, lifting Levi up as he works the shaft, letting me fuck his hand as I buck up into his fist. 

Levi pulls his hand out of my boxers, tugging them off, discarding them with my jeans, his briefs following shortly after. I move to sit up, but Levi presses a hand against my chest, his eyes hooded as he looks down at me with eyes glazed over with lust. Levi sits back on his heels, grabbing the bottle of lube already on the bed, popping open the cap and pouring the clear liquid onto his fingers, spreading it evenly. A look of confusion must be seen on my face because Levi chuckles and leans down, nipping at my neck as he reaches behind himself, gasping when he inserts a finger. Levi sits up, kneeling above me as he prepares himself, panting and moaning when he hits his own prostate with two fingers stretching him open. His hips twitch as he adds a third, and the sight of Levi fingering himself, whimpering above me sets off a fire in my gut, a wave of need overwhelming me. I can feel my dick twitch when Levi moans and grinds down on his hand, mouth hanging open in ecstasy. 

I trace my fingers over his hips, sliding over his ass and dipping in, sliding one of my fingers in with his. Levi gasps at the feeling, rutting down as I slip another finger in and he’s stretched wider. Levi pulls his fingers out, gripping my wrist and placing my hand on his waist to steady him. He pours lube into the palm of his hand, coating my dick liberally, stroking me a few times to even it out before holding it steady as he positions himself. I expect him to go slowly to allow himself to adjust, but he seats himself down in one hard thrust, back curving sharply as he keens. “FuckfuckfuckEren!” He lifts himself up, almost pulling off before crashing back down, bottoming out with a drawn out moan. Levi sets a rhythm, bouncing up and down on my dick as quickly as his thighs will allow, keening when I thrust up as he comes down and screaming when I hit his prostate. On one particular thrust Levi screams, throwing his head back as his hands scrabble over my chest and his nails rake tracks in my skin. I moan loudly, thrusting blindly as I take Levi’s dick in my hand and stroke in time with him coming up and slamming back down, letting him buck into my hand as I thrust into him hard, hitting that little bundle of nerves. Levi’s hips jerk and he comes with a cry, his nails digging into my chest. I thrust up once more as he slams down and come with a loud moan, thrusting a couple more times before stilling. 

“Jesus Levi, I didn't think you got turned on by pie.”

Levi snorts and gives me an unamused look, lifting off of my now soft dick, cum dripping onto my thighs. Levi collapses next to me, chest still heaving as he catches his breath. “Pie doesn’t turn me on you dope. That was your birthday present.”

I hum in appreciation and sit up, reaching for the wipes that I know are on the nightstand. I wipe off my chest and thighs before rolling and placing a kiss on Levi’s lips. “That was a damn good present.”

Levi’s face softens and he caresses my cheek, kissing me softly once, twice and again. “Happy birthday, Eren.”


	9. Please Refrain From Breaking My Rib

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally meets the mysterious Hanji Zoe and she quickly gets to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 is finally here! The day after Erens birthday is busy and very eventful! As always, if you want to give me love or even constructive critistim drop it in my inbox at purplesauris.tumblr.com! Also the discussion near the end between Armin and Levi is a conversation I've actually had with my older brother.

My head throbs when I open my eyes to midday light, the blankets a heap at the foot of the bed. I squint against the light and try to sit up, groaning in pain and flopping down again when I decide it’s just easier to stay laying down. I can’t breathe through my nose, and when I feel around gingerly I can tell it’s pretty well swollen, a twinge of pain shooting through my face when I press too hard. Levi is nowhere to be seen, and the shower isn’t running, so I assume he went off to work but didn’t get me up, probably thinking I was going to take the day off anyways.

I steel myself and sit up, trying my best to ignore the pain surging through my stomach and side as I flex and scoot over to the edge of the bed, pausing to let my body adjust before pushing myself up and stumbling away from the bed. I shake my head and blink, wishing away the blurriness invading my vision before shuffling over to the door, one hand on my stomach, the other on the wall for support. I make it out to the living room in one piece, but by then, the pain from standing up and my abdominal muscles aching is making my head spin and nausea build.

I take a few deep breaths to tamp down on the nausea before I shuffle over to the couch and collapse, groaning in pain. I rub my abdomen slowly, trying to ease some of the knots and make it so I can actually walk. The bruises on my stomach and on my side have gotten worse, big black and blue splotches all vaguely knee shaped. I steel myself to get up again and shuffle into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water before going back to the couch, sitting up and leaning back against the arm of the couch with my eyes closed. I can hear the door bang open and then slam shut, and I’m confused once again. It wasn’t like Levi to open and close doors like that, even when he’s in one of his fits and storms in like hurricane Katrina, throwing off coats or kicking shoes across the living room. 

“Levi?” A head pops around the corner, brown eyes gleaming excitedly. I frown in confusion as a tall woman darts into the living room after haphazardly kicking off her shoes, stopping right in front of the couch. She leans in close to my face, eyes wide and boring into mine from behind oval glasses. “U-uh, who are-” The woman squeals, grabbing my cheeks and squishing my face as she turns my head this way and that.

“You’re such a cutie! How did Levi manage to get such a catch?” She grins manically, letting my cheeks go. “And those eyes! Levi’s description does you no justice! ‘Green’ my ass, your eyes are so much more than green! I wonder if they’re a mutation…”

“U-umm, miss? What are you doing here? How’d you get in?”

“Oh! Levi gave me a spare key, he wanted me to come check up on you while he’s at work!”

I blink, my mind fumbling with the words until they click and I relax slightly, tensing up again when fingers brush over my abdomen. I bat the lady’s hands away with a panicked look, trying to get away from her. “M-miss could you not do that? I don’t even know who you are!”

The lady giggles but pulls her hands back, sitting next to me with a sigh. “The name's Hanji Zoe, its nice to finally meet you officially Eren!” 

Understanding floods my system and I let out a tense breath, rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment. “You’re the one that I yelled at to go fight with Levi in the living room aren’t you?”

Hanji giggles, “Yup! That was me. But we’re not gonna talk about me, Levi was very specific on what I was supposed to do. He said ‘No pestering him, just check to make sure there isn’t any permanent damage and give him shit for the pain.’”

I snicker and lean my head back, trying to ignore how cold her hands are and the jolts of pain as she presses into my abdomen, checking for god knows what. "That sounds like Levi alright."

"Hey Eren, tell me if this hurts." 

"Wha- SON OF A FUCK!" Hanji digs her fingers directly into the worst of the bruises over the lower part of my rib cage, looking guilty as I thrash and try to yank myself away from her fingers. The nausea is back in full force and I feel like I'm going to hurl in the next few seconds if she doesn't stop. "HANJI, HANJI STOP!PLEASE!" Hanji pulls her hand away and I curl in on myself, hands covering the throbbing area as I grit my teeth against the pain. 

"Just as I thought, you broke a rib."

"So you decided to break more?!"

"No no, I was making sure it was aligned properly. I'll wrap you up nice and tight and give you some pain meds, you'll be good as new!"

I groan and press my hand to my side, ignoring Hanji's disapproving noises as she moves my hand and, true to her word, wraps bandages around my ribs tightly. I draw in an experimental breath and find it only marginally difficult to breathe. "I need to get dressed and go down to the station."

"That can wait Cupcake, you and I are gonna talk a bit!" I look at her warily and raise an eyebrow, debating whether or not to indulge her. 

"About what?"

"Whatever comes up! I wanna get to know my best friends soulmate before the wedding!" My breath hitches in my throat and I cough, trying to pull in air.

"E-excuse me?! Who says we're getting married soon?"

"Oh c'mon, most soulmates get married within weeks of meeting! You already live together, you might as well."

I can feel my face flushing and I draw my knees up. "I... I want to marry him, believe me, that's what I want the most."

Hanji tilts her head and stares, her face set in a serious expression that doesn't seem to fit her at all. "Then why haven't you yet?"

I look towards the window, muttering, "I'm scared."

"Scared he'll say no?" I shake my head and sigh in frustration.

"No, it's not that. I'm scared I won't be good enough for him. Dating him, living with him, that I can do without being scared, because he was the one that started it. I know that's what he wants, but what if he doesn't want to get married? I don't want to pressure him if he doesn't want to or isn't ready to get married. I want to do this right, and if that means waiting longer, then I will."

A smile spreads over Hanji's face and she claps her hands together, squealing excitedly. "God you are just so sweet!"

"Eh?" I look at her and flinch when she reaches out to pinch my cheeks. 

"Cupcake, I wouldn't worry that fine tooshy of yours one bit. I've never seen Levi want to be with one person quite as much as he wants to be with you, granted you two are supposed to be together, but I can understand your doubts.”

“Have you found your soulmate yet?” 

Hanji grins and nods, showing off a diamond ring on her left ring finger. “My dear Moblit. One of the sweetest guys I’ve ever met.”

I smile, “How did you meet?”

“We met in medical school. We got paired together for a project and poor Moblit just about fainted at the sight of me!”

“What is it like, when you two touch? Er- you don’t really have to answer, I’m just curious because Armin said that it was different for everyone.” 

“Moblit says it’s soothing when I touch him, like I'm a balm. When he touches me it feels like I’m flying, like I’m high in the sky where the air is crisp and no one bothers you. What about you?”

“When Levi touches me it’s like an all consuming fire, like he’s touching a hot iron to my skin, but without the pain. Levi says I’m cold, not just like cool, but he says its like the cold you feel when you hold an ice cube for a while.” Hanji has gotten a notebook out, scribbling things down hastily as I speak, a giant grin on her face. 

“What color were you?” I blink in confusion and cock my head, watching her until she stops and gives me an exasperated look. “Your chest! What color was your chest?”

“Oh, a really warm color, sort of like a light amber.”

“And Levi’s?”

“A pale blue, almost white.” 

“This is…” Hanji stops writing all of a sudden, staring at me intensely, eyes gleaming in.. Excitement? Insanity? I can’t tell, but it makes me nervous. 

“This is what, Hanji?”

“This is incredible! I’ve never seen anything like this before!”

“Like what?”

“You and Levi! Out of all the mates I’ve interviewed, their color corresponded with how their partner felt when touched.”

“So Levi and I should feel what each other feels?”

“Basically. You should feel the cold that Levi described, and he should feel the heat you described. But you don’t!” 

I frown, rubbing my hands up and down my arms in hope to warm up a little. “But I’ve always been a cold person, I can never seem to get warm. Most of the time I don’t even feel physical touches, and when I do it’s always uncomfortably cold.”

“Then how does it feel when Levi touches you, besides feeling the heat?” Hanji looks genuinely interested, pen to the paper as she waits expectantly.

“Well I can actually feel him. I can feel the calluses on his palms and fingers, feel how smooth his skin is even though you’d think it’d be rough considering his job. It’s like everywhere he touches me is ten times more sensitive than usual, even the lightest touch when he’s just brushing past me.”

“Levi always complained that it was uncomfortable when people touched him, like it physically hurt him. I never thought that it would be such a major factor in the process!”

“Process?”

“The imprinting process! When you first find your soulmate you go through what I’ve dubbed the imprinting process. This process is crucial for the health of both people involved in the relationship. When the two first meet they go into a trance, either hugging or kissing or something that involves contact. It doesn’t matter what, but the bond becomes stronger the longer the two touch. The process usually takes about 5-10 minutes depending on the couple, and in that time they are joined as soulmates. It’s like gluing two pieces together, you have to give the glue time to set so it stays together properly.” 

I rub my forehead in thought, trying to comprehend what Hanji is trying to say. “Did something go wrong? Between Levi and I?”

“No no no! Nothing like that, but it’s odd. To have it switched like that, its nothing I’ve ever seen.”

“Hanji, will you tell me more about this imprinting process?”

Hanji suddenly breaks out of her pensive state, grinning brightly and nodding. “I would love to! Where to start? With the imprinting process comes this feeling of euphoria, usually meant to keep the two together as long as possible while the process completes itself. Everything pertaining to your mate is heightened; touch, sight, smell, taste. Everything. It’s sort of like the two go into heat, only they don't necessarily have to have intercourse to complete the bond, though it is a big plus. Pheromones cling to the two of them, transferring through smell, taste, and even touch, it’s a way of marking to other people that this person is taken, that another person can’t have the same soulmate. It solidifies the bond and even strengthens the person’s immune system given enough time. At least, that’s what I’ve seen from some studies.”

“So what happens if the imprinting process isn’t completed?”

“Then the two don’t become soulmates. They become stagnate, unable to properly bond with anyone else if they are chosen again.” The blood drains from my face at the thought of never having someone the way that I have Levi, and I involuntarily shudder. Hanji just laughs, “Don’t worry, there are ways that you can invoke the process again with your original partner, it just takes a little bit of time.”

“What does the process feel like?” 

“From what I’ve gathered, both from my experience and stories from others, its like you’re in a haze. Your heart races and the rest of the world just melts away from the two of you. That’s the first time you experience each other’s touch, the first time something in you awakens in you and you feel alive. Like you were half-asleep before, wading through this thick goop until a hand reaches out and pulls you from it, and suddenly everything is so beautiful. The person standing in front of you glows like a beacon, and everything feels _right_.” 

I smile, letting Hanji blab on some more about the chemical balances and brain waves related to soulmates. I lose myself in her voice, not really listening to her, but enjoying her presence. At some point my eyes drift closed and I lean my chin on my knees, content with the pain in my side dulling even though I haven’t taken any medication yet. I distantly hear the door open and close with a soft click, and quiet footfalls leading into the living room and stopping in the doorway. My eyes peek open and I see Levi standing in the doorway, hair ruffled and cheeks rosy, a soft smile on his face at the sight of me and Hanji. 

I smile as he walks into the living room, coming over to me and planting a kiss on my lips, moving my legs so he can sit on my lap. I nuzzle the back of his neck before resting my chin on his shoulder, looking at Hanji as she stares at us. “So you survived meeting Four-Eyes.” 

“Levi! I didn’t think you’d be home yet!”

“Lunch break. Figured I’d come check up on Eren.”

“Eren is fine, just a broken rib.” Levi raises an eyebrow and looks back at me, finally noticing the bandages wrapped around my midriff. He shifts on my lap but I just wrap my arms around his waist and squeeze reassuringly to let him know its alright. 

“Hanji was just telling me about chemical balances in the brain and the imprinting process.”

“And you listened?” Hanji grins in delight. 

“He did! You could learn a thing or two from him Levi! Oh, would you two stop by my lab sometime soon?”

“Why?” I look at Hanji curiously, but Levi looks suspicious, eyes narrowed as he questions her. 

“Eren and I were talking, and something interesting came up. I’d like to study the two of you and your bond.”

“We’ll see. Eren, do you want me to go to the station with you?” I shrug, pressing my cheek against his back.

“You don’t need to. I’ll be fine on my own.”

“I know you will be. I’m asking if you want me to come.”

“You know I want you to come, but if you’re busy you don’t have to.” Levi harrumphs and settles down, taking my hand and interlocking our fingers together. He squeezes my hand in a silent assurance that he’ll be there with me and stares at Hanji as she giggles and scribbles stuff down on her notepad. “What time do you have to be back to work?”

“Not for a while. I dont have anymore clients till later. You eaten anything?"

"No, I woke up, dragged myself to the couch and haven't moved since. It hurt too much."

"I'm gonna make something for us before we go. Go get dressed." Levi stands up and pulls me up, steadying me before he heads off for the kitchen and I duck into the bedroom with a smile to Hanji. I pull on black leather pants (that Levi somehow talked me into getting), carefully sliding on a dark green v neck. I yank my brush through my hair, but after seeing that it isn't going to cooperate I throw on a black beanie. Levi liked to mock me for dressing like a teenager, but I honestly couldn’t care less; I knew he liked how I dressed even if he never said it. I pad back out, yelping when Hanji nearly tackles me, catching her as she slams into me and sends me stumbling backwards.

"Jeez Hanji, calm down."

"It was so nice to meet you Eren, but I have to go. Your prescription is on the counter, just bring that in and they'll fill it for you. Call me if you ever need anything, and don't forget to stop by my lab."

"Thank you Hanji."

"Anytime Cupcake. I'll see you later!" Hanji pulls on her shoes at the door and ducks out with a wave, slamming the door behind her. I stride to the kitchen, sitting down heavily on a stool as a dull ache starts in my side. 

"Jacket." I grumble and get back up, grabbing my favorite sweater, a green one with wings emblazoned on the back, one white, one a dark blue. I move back into the kitchen just as Levi sets down a plate with Mac and cheese. I raise an eyebrow at the odd lunch choice but don't object, shoveling the noodles into my mouth quickly. Levi made great food, especially anything that had to do with pasta. “So, Cupcake.”

I give him a blank stare and continue eating, practically inhaling the food as my foot bounces. I’m nervous to go down to the station to say the least; the thought of seeing the poor excuse of a father again turns my stomach and I have to force myself to continue eating my food even though my appetite is quickly leaving me. “Don’t you dare call me Cupcake. I allow Hanji because frankly she scares the shit out of me.” 

“And I don’t?”

“You don’t practically break another one of my ribs while fixing the other.” I grumble into my noodles, scowling down at the granite countertop as I stab at my noodles.

“Don’t take it out on the noodles, Jaeger. Hanji is fucking insane, but she’s a good doctor.” Levi sits down next to me and bumps my shoulder with his, the corners of his mouth turning up when I bump him back and lean on him, finishing off my noodles and sighing in satisfaction. 

“How did you two meet?”

“She’s the daughter of the host family that took me in. I grew up with her.” I smile and wait for him to say more, knowing he’ll elaborate eventually. Levi sips at his tea and takes my hand, running his thumb over my knuckles. “She knew I snuck out and got into fights, so she was always in my room when I got back, never said anything more than ‘Did you win?’ before cleaning me up and making sure I didn’t need serious medical attention.”

"Were you her little test subject?" I hold my hands up in claws and make grabby hands, trying to imitate Hanji's crazy expression. Levi gives me a sidelong glance before chuckling and shaking his head, grabbing the plates and dumping them in the sink. 

"She tried to get me to be."

I laugh and lay my forehead against the counter, drawing in a steadying breath before getting up and grabbing the prescription off the counter, stuffing it in my pocket. I amble over to the door and slip my shoes on, patting my pockets to see if I have my wallet. I go to grab my keys off of the key ring, fumbling to catch them when they slip from my fingers and drop onto the ground. I swear and stare down at them, glaring as I try to figure out how to retrieve them without hurting myself. I sigh and brace myself, bending over so my good side is crimped as I scoop the keys up with a triumphant cry, that cry turning into a loud squeal when a hand comes down on my ass hard, a smack resounding through the apartment as I whirl, cheeks aflame. "Levi!"

Levi is watching me impassively, as if he didn't just smack my ass. "What?"

"That hurt." I pout and rub at my backside, pursing my lips as Levi rolls his eyes and grabs his wallet, tucking it in his pocket.

“What I do to your ass is not my fault when you wear things like that.” 

“You were the one that bought me these pants.”

“And damn am I satisfied.” I snort and shoo him out the door, closing it and locking it before walking beside him, stopping the elevator and letting Levi step on before I duck through the doors and let them close. I smile at the older gentleman in the corner who gives me a polite nod and an apologetic smile. I bow my head in thanks and try not to jump in shock when Levi slips his hand into my back pocket, hand warm through the leather. I roll my eyes and slip my hand into his in turn, walking out of the elevator with the older man chuckling at us as Levi waves back at him. We take our time walking down the street, heading for the station only a few blocks away, stopping at the pharmacy first to drop off my prescription and snag some crappy coffee before continuing our journey. Levi's hand remains in my back pocket the whole time, an icy glare warding off anyone who stops and gawks at me as we walk down the street towards the station. We head up the steps slowly, Levi removing his hand from my pocket only to take my free hand and squeeze reassuringly as we push through the doors and look around, stopping at the front desk to talk to the secretary.

"Is Erwin in today?"

"Yes sir, I can-"

"No need." I look up as Erwin walks up, Armin seen following slowly behind. "Hello Eren."

"Hey Erwin. I didn't stop by at a bad time did I?" I eyes Armin and grin, waggling my eyebrows suggestively as red creeps over Armin's face and he avoids my gaze. Erwin shakes his head with a small smirk, an eyebrow raised when Levi snorts and nudges me with a warning look. 

"Not at all. If you follow me you can fill out the proper paperwork, and if you so choose you may visit your father."

"I'm just here to sign the forms."

"Levi, why don't you keep Armin company while Eren comes back with me. We'll only be a few minutes."

Levi looks at me, not budging until I nod and squeeze his hand, leaning down and kissing him gently. "See you in a bit." I follow Erwin wordlessly as Armin smiles at Levi and motions for Levi to sit with him. Erwin leads me into his office, closing the door softly and motioning for me to take a seat as he moves behind his deck and shuffles some papers around.

I sit down, wincing when a small twinge starts in my side. Erwin assesses me silently, folding his hands neatly. "How are you doing?"

I shrug, immediately wincing at that bad idea. "I'm fine. Broken nose and rib is all."

"You seem to be dealing well enough." Erwin slides the papers I need towards me and rummages for a pen, handing me one while I look over the paperwork to make sure everything is correct.

"There's nothing to deal with. He got exactly what he deserved." I scribble my signature on the marked lines, plopping the forms on his desk and flipping the pen around between my fingers. 

"I see." I sit back and look at him evenly, a smile on my face. 

"How are you and Armin?"

"The same as we always are. There's actually something I'd like to ask." I raise an eyebrow, my smile growing as I wait for him to go on. "I'd like to ask for your blessing."

"Depends."

Erwin raises an eyebrow, amusement in his eyes as he leans forwards. "On?"

I grin. "Are you going to retire from saving New York?" Erwin rolls his eyes and I laugh, standing when he does. "Yes, you have my blessing. Have you proposed yet?"

"I plan on it tonight. I'm taking him out for our anniversary."

"Congrats dude." Erwin moves around his desk and I open my arms. "Bring it in Captain." Erwin chuckles and leans down, hugging me gently so as not to hurt me as I pat him on the back. "You better take good care of my sunshine."

"I plan on it." I laugh and Erwin waves me out, following with a smirk on his face as I walk up to Armin and Levi locked in a heated debate. Well, Armin is fired up, hands moving erratically for emphasis while Levi just sits calmly with his arms crossed over his chest, face composed. From what I can catch of the conversation they're arguing over whether the penis is a muscle. I snort at the topic of conversation and listen in, standing behind Levi while Erwin goes to talk to the lady behind the desk. 

“The penis is absolutely a muscle, Levi. You can move it!”

“I don’t know who gave you the idea that it was a muscle when it clearly isn’t. You can only move it because of the muscles connecting it to the body.”

“Those muscles help, but how could it have the range of mobility it does if it weren’t a muscle?”

Levi looks absolutely done with the conversation as he sits up straight and gives Armin an unimpressed look. “The penis is a sponge, there is nothing even remotely muscular about it. As I said before, both body movement and the muscles connecting it to the groin is what gives it the ability to move. I studied the muscles for 4 years in college, I think I know a little of what I’m talking about. Stick to your books, and Ill stick to my muscles.” I know I need to calm Levi down by the set of his shoulders and the way his hands are balled into fists even though his arms are crossed in fake nonchalance.

I give Armin a look over Levi’s shoulder, wordlessly warning him that Levi will not allow him to argue further on the subject. I place a hand on Levi’s shoulder and the other one curling around his neck, tipping his head back so I can place a soft kiss on his lips.

“I think you’ve made your point, Levi.” Levi harrumphs and closes his eyes, letting me pepper his face with kisses as Armin pouts in his chair, looking ruffled by Levi’s abrupt stop. I move around the chair, tugging Levi up, watching as his eyes open slowly and he looks at me, his whole body relaxed as his shoulders sag and I smile at him. I look over to see Erwin in a similar situation, holding Armin tenderly as he buries his face in Erwin’s chest and lets out a string on unintelligible words. Levi brings one of my hands up to his face, pressing it against his cheek as his eyes close again and he takes a deep breath, letting his breath out slowly as I cup his cheek and smooth my thumb over his cheekbone. “Better?”

“Mmm.” 

“We should probably get home, you still have work.” Levi grumbles but nods in agreement, letting my hand drop from his cheek to hold his hand comfortably, the both of us turning to Erwin and Armin. “You two have a good night.” 

“We will. Take good care of him Levi.” Levi rolls his eyes at Armin but nods.

“Someone has to.” I tug on his hands and make a beeline for the door, waving goodbye to Armin and shooting Erwin a thumbs up, giggling when Armin looks up at Erwin as he watches us leave. Levi and I amble back towards home, Taking our time and enjoying being out and about with each other. 

“Say, Levi. What started the whole penis thing?”

Levi grunts and and pins me with a sidelong glance, shivering and moving closer. “He said I was limping. I told him I had your dick up my ass so of course I was going to limp.”

I choke on the air I was attempting to draw in, thumping my fist against my chest as I sputter and cough. I stumble while I walk into the lobby of the apartment building, heading for the elevator, Levi gazing with amusement as I gape down at him. “Seriously?”

Levi looks away with a sour expression on his face. “I thought he’d get embarrassed and drop it. He proceeded to try and lecture me on dicks.” Levi situates himself in one of the corners as I snicker, eventually full out busting a gut as Levi looks on, trying to suppress his own laughter but failing, laughing along with me as I gasp for air between bouts. When I can breathe again after we slink into the apartment, Levi still chuckling and my stomach cramping and ribs aching as we plop down on the couch, sitting next to each other comfortably. 

“Never challenge Armin like that. He’s a crafty son of a bitch, he usually finds a way to either piss the other person off with dumb stuff or totally blow their logic out of the water.”

“I could tell. What was with the thumbs up? You and Erwin planning on doing something illegal?”

I hum and shake my head, a silly grin slipping on my face. “Erwin is proposing to Armin tonight. They’ve been together for about a year now I believe.”

Somehow throughout the conversation Levi has migrated from his perch near the other end of the couch to casually straddling me, arms around my neck loosely as I talk. The position is comfortable, Levi preferring to stay close to me when we’re just lounging on the couch talking or staring at the t.v not actually watching anything. “I thought they would eloped two days after meeting.”

“You’d think with as excited as Armin was to meet Erwin they would have.”

“Mmm. Did Mikasa go all mama bear on him too?” Levi is placing kisses on my chin and along my jaw, fingers playing with my hair. 

“Yeah, but she liked Erwin more than she liked you, so she was more lenient.”

“Eyebrows just has to smile and flex and everyone loves him.” I draw my fingers over Levi’s upper arms before wrapping my arms around his waist.

“You don’t even have to flex for me to like you.”

“I know you only love me for my shit jokes.”

“They _are_ pretty great. I came for those and stayed for your cheery personality.”

“Like I'm shitting out sunshine and rainbows.” I laugh as Levi pecks my lips over and over, just soft little presses. I sigh and let him do as he pleases, my fingers massaging his hips as we sit on the couch like that, exchanging soft kisses until Levi has to go back to work.


	10. You're The Sea, And I'm Drowning In You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin has all that he could ever want. A loving family comprised of his two best friends, and a lover who couldn't be anymore perfect. There's just one thing missing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter doesn't involve a lot of EreRi, its a WinMin chapter that I had to write because goddamn do I love writing cheesy marriage proposals. As always, you can give me your love or constructive criticism at my tumblr purplesauris.tumblr.com. I'm tracking the tag #Fic: MHBFY and #purplesauris for this fic!

There was one thing that I was certain about; Erwin and Eren were planning something. I didn’t know what, but I was going to try my hardest to find out as soon as I could. 

Cool lips press into the skin under my chin as my hair is swept to the side, a strong presence behind me as I tilt my head with a content sigh. “What’s got you thinking so hard?”

I hum distractedly, letting Erwin turn me around and pepper my neck with soft kisses, blue eyes shining. “You.”

Erwin chuckles, a low bass that resonates through my chest as he holds me close. “Is that a good thing?”

“Still deciding.” Erwin chuckles again and tips my head up, placing a soft kiss on my lips. 

“Decide while we’re getting ready. We have reservations for 7, dress sharp.” I nod an affirmation and move to go shower, my mind running different possibilities for what Erwin and Eren are planning. My birthday isn’t any time soon, so that option is out the window. Perhaps it had nothing to do with me and I was over thinking it, perhaps it was about Eren and Levi, no matter the look Eren gave me before leaving the station. Either way, the way my gut twists I know I’ll be finding out soon enough. 

As I'm blow drying my hair and pulling half back like I always do I pause, tugging on a lock and staring in the mirror pensively. “Hey Erwin?”

“Hmm?” I pad out of the bathroom in my towel and look to see Erwin smoothing down his tie, suit jacket on the bed. 

“I think I should get a haircut.” Erwin looks up from pinning his tie, surprise on his face that quickly morphs into an innocent curiosity. 

“What kind of haircut? Like, trim, or new altogether?”

“New.” I move to the closet and pull out one of the few suits I own, dressing myself quickly as Erwin sits on the bed and pulls on his dress shoes, a thoughtful expression on his face. “What do you think would look good?”

“Surprise me. You have an eye for things that look good.” I turn towards him as I slip on my suit jacket, doing the buttons easily. 

“I would like to think so. I chose you.” Erwin chuckles and slips his own jacket on, leaving it open as he slips his wallet into his pocket and grabs his keys, striding over to me and pressing a kiss to my forehead, a smile coming over his face as I take his hand and clutch it tightly, letting him lead me from our shared room and towards the front door, separating when Erwin opens the passenger for me and lets me slide into the leather seat of his 1998 corvette. Erwin built this car from the ground up, as he told me later when I first saw it, admitting that for most of his life he watched his father work on all sorts of cars, but never did his father approach a corvette. He said that his father treasured corvettes as they were, but to Erwin, it was a chance to take something his father had admired and make it his own. 

Sitting in Erwin’s car, what Erwin said is the most important thing to him (besides me of course), always brings a sense of melancholy, and memories of the old books sitting atop my bookshelf that provided so much to me for a good portion of my childhood. I lean back in the seat with a sigh, enjoying the ride to wherever it is we’re going, taking comfort in the familiar feeling of water sliding over my skin as Erwin takes my hand and runs his thumbs over my knuckles. “We’re here.”

I look out the window of the car, noting that we’re at Connie's. Connie's is a highly regarded restaurant run by a good friend of mine Connie after his soulmate Sasha suggested it. They've been together since early childhood, their parents being good friends with each other. I'm pleasantly surprised he chose here to bring us, and pull myself out of the car easily after Erwin opens my door, taking his hand as we walk in. Connie is leaning against the podium, a grin on his face as he taps his fingers against the wood. "Hey guys! You're right on time! C'mon, I'll lead you to your table, you're food is hot and ready." 

"Thank you, Connie." I look at Connie curiously as he bows and leads us to the table, revealing a table covered in every food I'd ever dreamed about eating. Food from every country imaginable, all present with mouthwatering scents mingling in the air. My eyes are wide and if my jaw could drop to the floor then I don't think I'll be able to pick it up again.

"This is..."

Erwin steps up beside me, eyes searching my face carefully. "You said your dream was to travel all over the world, and since we can't exactly do that yet, I thought I'd bring parts of the world to you."

I stand there, mouth hanging open as I take in all of the dishes. There have to be at least forty all piled on the table, steam rising from all of them. I can feel Erwin guiding me to sit in a chair but I’m still shell shocked, my mind reeling. “How did Connie know to make all this?”

Erwin grins almost shyly, handing me a dish that I don’t know the name of before speaking as I take a bite and nearly moan at how good it tastes. “I actually taught him how to make most of this.” 

I blink and cock my head to the side, looking at him curiously. “How did you know?”

“I traveled a lot, when I first started working after college.” He’s handing me another dish, and this one I think I’m positive when I say its some kind of curry. I make a noise of bliss and savor it, enjoying the spice. 

“I didn’t know that.” 

Erwin shrugs and eats his food slower than I am, a melancholic expression on his face. “It’s not something I look back on as a good experience.” 

Erwin slowly but steadily gives me small portions of each food as he tells me about his college years and travels. By the time we’re done I'm fit to burst, and I groan, rubbing at my abdomen appreciatively. “Erwin.”

Erwin pauses and raises an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“Thank you. For all of this.” Erwin smiles at me and takes my hand from across the table, bringing it to his lips and kissing my knuckles. 

“Happy anniversary.” I smile brightly and nod, letting him pull me up from my chair and lead me towards the door, paying Connie at the door with a smile. Connie grins and gives a thumbs up and I’m suspicious again, but I pretend not to see it and slide into the car, buckling up as Erwin starts the car and drives who knows where. I watch street names and realize we’re heading to the park, most likely to walk around a bit to let our food settle. “What got you started on arguing with Levi?”

I giggle and lean my head against the cool glass of the car window. “He made a comment about his sex life, so I decided to make him pay for it.”

Erwin chuckles and stops the car, shutting it off and pulling himself out of the car as I clamber out and stand up. We meet in front of the car and Erwin takes my hand, looking down at me as we walk along the mostly deserted paths. “Did it work as well as you hoped?”

I purse my lips and shake my head. “He’s too shameless.”

Erwin laughs and squeezes my hand. “That’s Levi for you."

"What does he do for a living? He said he studied muscles for four years."

"He's a personal trainer. After high school he disappeared off the map, and when I saw him next he was a college graduate."

"Never pegged him as a personal trainer. He's very stand-offish, you'd think he wouldn't be good with people."

"He isn't, but he's very good at his job, so people still hire him."

"You knew him in high school? I thought you guys met in college."

Erwin shakes his head. "Levi and I have known each other for a long time. We met in our last year of high school and tried to stay in touch afterwards. When he came back and got a job at the gym in Trost we started going out, Hanji, Levi and I.”

“You’re trio was back.” 

“Much like You, Mikasa, and Eren.” Erwin stops all of a sudden, and my gaze focuses in on where we are. We stand above the river that flows through the park on a small bridge, the rails that were once painted a bright white now a deep blue. I look down at the river, a smile on my face. 

“This is where you first asked me out.”

“You remember.” I look up at Erwin as I lean against the railing. 

“Of course I do. You waited a week before actually asking me.”

“I wanted you to be comfortable with me. But I didn’t come here to reminisce.”

I tilt my head to the side, raising an eyebrow. “Then why did...” My words trail off as Erwin smiles nervously and kneels down in front of me, clearing his throat and looking up at me. 

“I know this is probably long overdue, but I wanted you to be sure. I wanted you to know that even if we were soulmates that I wasn’t going to marry you just because of that. I want to marry you because you are what I want, not the idea that you’re my soulmate.” Erwin pulls out a small black box from his jacket pocket and opens it, revealing a silver band shining dully in the moonlight. “So, Armin, will you marry me? Let me cherish you, for as long as we both live, and even after then?” 

I can’t breathe right now as I stare down at Erwin, my lips trembling and tears threatening to fall. I can hear people stopping and whispering to each other on the bridge, but all I care about is the man on his knee in front of me. “ _Yes_ , yes I will marry you.” My voice cracks on the word marry and tears are streaming down my face as Erwin stands, face lighting up with joy as he slides the ring onto my left ring finger and steps forwards, connecting our lips in a soft, love filled kiss as Erwin wipes tears from my cheeks. Erwin pulls away too soon and cups my cheek, unshed tears glistening in his eyes as he looks down at me in utter adoration, a smile stretching his lips. I hear whistling and cat calls and turn, seeing Eren with a camera hanging around his neck cheering, Levi just giving a nod as Eren jumps around enthusiastically. 

“TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!” Erwin laughs as Connie grins, an arm slung around Sasha’s shoulders as he yells and Sasha cheers. Eren joins in as they all rush over to us, enveloping us in hugs and congratulations as Levi takes Eren’s camera and snaps pictures. “Congrats man, I’m happy for ya.”

“Thanks Connie.” Sasha claps and pats my shoulder, looking up at Erwin and giving a thumbs up. 

“Eren, you got pictures right?” 

“You bet I did. I’ll get them developed and give them to you later. Congrats, you two blondes are perfect for each other.”

Eren pulls me away from Erwin and wraps me in a big hug, smiling and pressing his cheek against mine. “I’m happy for you Armin.” Eren’s breath ghosts over my ear as he whispers so as not to be heard by others. “You’re gonna make a great housewife.”

I laugh and squeeze him, rocking the two of us back and forth. Levi is talking quietly with Erwin, distractedly playing with the camera as he turns and snaps a picture of me and Eren. I drop my voice to a whisper as I grin at him and pull back to give him a serious look. “When are you two gonna tie the knot?”

Eren's face flushes and he looks at Levi, a soft look on his face. “I don’t know. I want it to be his choice, when he’s ready.”

“Don’t worry, if he didn’t want to get married, I think he would have told you already.”

Eren laughs and nods, leaning his head against my shoulder as we settle for watching Connie and Sasha jump around, striking silly poses as Levi watches them like an unamused mother. “That’s enough about me, you go enjoy your fiance.” I chuckle and smack Eren’s shoulder as we walk back over, Levi immediately sidling up to Eren as I lean against Erwin, his arm going around me as he kisses the top of my head. 

Levi looks at me, flashing a small smile. “You two go on home, enjoy this while it lasts. The planning comes next, and I’ll bet you Eren that Hanji is going to try and get you two to go over the top.” My eyebrows raise, but I don’t doubt his words. I already knew that Hanji was going to try and get involved, and I was going to try and keep her from manhandling one of us into letting her plan the whole thing. “I’ll keep her away as long as I can.”

I blink in shock and nod slowly. “Thank you, Levi.”

Levi just nods and tugs on Eren’s arm, walking down the bridge as Connie and Sasha hug me, chattering goodbyes before running off after Eren and Levi, catching up. I look down at the silver ring and notice words engraved into my ring. “It’s Latin. Tui habes meus cor . You hold my heart. Please treat it well.”

“I’ll cherish it.” Erwin directs me back to the car, kissing me again, a soft connection of lips at first, evolving into a heated passion that steals my breath away and makes my knees weak. His arms circle my waist tightly, holding me up as I’m swept away with the kiss, gripping Erwin like he’s my anchor and I’ll drift away if he isn’t here. I try to breathe in through my nose as Erwin moves me through the kiss, leading me as his scent, his presence washes over me, enveloping me and wrapping me up in him and making me feel like there is no one else around, no one who could possibly amount to Erwin. 

“We should get home.” I take a few deep breaths to try and calm my racing heart as Erwin caresses my cheek, eyes shining. 

“We have things to do after all.” Erwin smirks and tugs at my tie and suddenly I’m breathless again. 

“Yes, we do.”


	11. Wait, What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren thinks briefly about marriage and Hanji makes an appearance in a way only Hanji can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter was a lot easier to write for some reason. Sorry about the inconsistent updating you guys, its just my writing process. As always, send me love or constructive criticism at purplesauris.tumblr.com. If any of you draw fanart I would love to see it, so tag it with #purplesauris and Ill be sure to see it!

The odd thing about watching your friend finally get proposed to is that usually you’d feel elated. I didn’t. For a year of my life all I ever heard was ‘Erwin and Armin this’ ‘Erwin and Armin that’, so now that they were actually getting married and not just acting as if they were (Seriously, they act as if they’ve been married for years already), it was nothing new. I hung out with Armin like I usually did, only now I got free cake when he asked me to sample different flavors.

Armin’s reassurance the night of Erwin’s proposal gave me hope that maybe, just maybe I’d be able to propose to Levi. I wasn’t scared of him saying no, even if we never got married we were together, and that was enough for me, knowing he was mine. Work flew by, Levi and I settled back into our interrupted routine, taking more time to go out on dates seeing as I was being kept later at the office lately and Levi was keeping Hanji distracted so Erwin and Armin could plan in peace. 

Coming home late was almost guaranteed lately, what with a sudden influx of people clambering for divorce after having settled down with someone that wasn’t their soulmate, only to find them years later. As I turned my key in the lock and shoved the door open with my shoulder, I was welcomed by a dark apartment and silence. Worry instantly bubbles in my gut as I kick the door closed with my foot and hang my keys on the key hook, loosening my tie as I wander farther into the apartment. “Levi?”

There’s no response from the smaller man, so I set off through the apartment, not bothering with lights as I scour the apartment. Nothing is out of place, not a single thing hinting that Levi’s been here at all today, but a nervous feeling is still building in my gut. I flinch suddenly when pain slices down my arm, feeling as if nails are clawing at me as I gasp and stumble, back slamming against a wall as I clutch at my arm, gritting my teeth at the unexpected pain. I close my eyes to try and steel myself as the pain fades, another bout starting, this time across the nape of my neck, the feeling of something sinking into the skin as I spasm, dropping to my knees as my vision blurs and I collapse, my vision swimming as black creeps in as pain overwhelms my senses and all I hear is Levi calling out before I let go and everything fades. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing that registers in my muddled mind when I wake up is the monotone beep of a heart monitor. I can vaguely hear someone's breathing, and the sharp smell of bleach hits me suddenly. Panic grips me as I think of where I am, and my eyes snap open as the heart monitor beeps loudly and erratically, disturbing the person sleeping in the chair next to my bedside as I fumble to move. I'm so set on getting out of this place that I don't register someone sitting on my legs until their fingers curl in the collar of my shirt- wait shirt? And lips are on mine, warm and gentle as I go limp. I realize that it's only Levi as he grips my shoulder, fingers warm through the fabric of my shirt. "Levi-"

"Don't, don't say anything. It was a stupid idea to let her try what she did on me and I'm sorry. I didn't know-" 

I kiss him hard, shutting him up as I realize I'm only in a very clean room and not a hospital. I let Levi pull back, a displeased expression in his face as he lightly traces his fingers over the nape of my neck. "What happened? Why am I here?"

"Hanji wanted to see if you felt when I was being harmed. So first, she scratched my arm just enough for it to sting."

"It hurt like a bitch." Levi grimaces and looks at my arm before continuing on.

"Then she jabbed my neck with a needle. I didn't think that she would go for my neck and I didn't think it'd affect you so much. I thought this whole theory she was spouting about us was wrong but you got hurt because I-"

"Levi, it's alright. You didn't know that was going to happen. Why am I here, hooked to these machines?"

"Hanji wanted to monitor you for a night, make sure that you weren't paralyzed by what happened to your neck."

I furrow my brow, noticing a lot of stiffness in my neck and attempt to roll it, wincing when pain trickles down my spine. "What the hell happened?"

"You're neck is bruised pretty badly, and Hanji was worried a vertebrae got damaged for whatever reason."

I grunt and lay back on the bed as Levi moves and makes himself comfortable laying next to me with his head in my lap. "Were you home last night?"

"Yeah. Hanji wanted to see what happens if you thought something had happened to me. Apparently my brain waves spiked when you started panicking."

"Did she find anything that could tell why our bond is so much different than anyone else's?"

Levi scowls but I just run my fingers through his hair, soothing him as he huffs. "She said she needs to do more."

"And I do! How's my favorite green eyed beauty?" I look up as Hanji comes bounding in, a lab coat hanging off of her elbows and a clipboard clutched in her arms.

"Sore. Can you unhook me from all this stuff?"

"We need to moni-"

"He nearly had a panic attack because he could hear the heart monitor when he woke up. Unhook him shitty glasses."

"Really?" Her eyes light up with interest and she basically bounces over to the bedside. "Did you feel it? What was it like?"

Levi fixes her with a glare that she ignores, staring him down with an unblinking gaze. Levi scowls and sits up, crossing his arms. "Like I was suffocating." Hanji squeals and scribbles things down on her clipboard, plopping down on the edge of the bed as she unhooks me from the machines, turning them all off.

"This is amazing!"

"You say that about everything soulmate related."

"But you two are amazing. Look!" She flips her clipboard so we can see, showing different charts and graphs, some spiking very high. "Right here, this one shows Levi's cerebral and somatosensory cortex and reacting to when I scratched him," Hanji points her pen at one that shows only mild waves. "A normal reaction to pain. Since we couldn't track your brain waves yet, we had to do it again while you were unconscious." Hanji's pen moves over to one showing a large spike on a scan. "This is yours, Eren. Look at the way your cerebral cortex spikes in activity when Levi is just barely scratched. You described yourself as being sensitive to only Levi, and it shows. When we were doing a scan of your head we had Levi hold your hand."

I furrow my brow as she shows the scans, a part of my brain lit up much brighter than the scan next to it. "Are both of these me?"

"Yes, the one on the left is when Levi held your hand. The one on the right, I had your sister come in and hold your hand. Your somatosensory cortex is acutely attuned to Levi. His touch isn't the only thing that makes it react keep that in mind, but his mere presence makes the cortex light up."

Levi makes an annoyed noise, squishing his face into one of my thighs. "If you don't get to the point I'm going to-"

"Calm down short stack, I'm almost done." Levi sits up and moves towards Hanji, but I grab his arm and tug him back to me, looking at Hanji with a silent plea for her to hurry. "Anyhow! In short, somehow along the imprinting process something in the bond shifted. It's like part of the essence that makes you, well, you was given along with the exchange of pheromones."

"So you're saying we're literally a part of each other?"

"It would seem that way. Keep in mind this is all just a theory and I'm still gathering evidence, but it seems that way."

"Why is it just now effecting us?"

Hanji purses her lips and taps her pen against the side of her face. "I think the ability had to develop over time. It started out as something small you wouldn't have noticed, but now it's in full bloom."

I open my mouth but Levi's voice stops me as my heart stops a moment before thumping erratically in my chest. I gasp as my heart races and I look to see Hanji holding a vial under Levi's nose. "What the hell are you-" Levi's eyes are wide and his pupils are blown as he draws in a sharp breath and his hands clench. Something twists in my gut and warmth begins building, heat rushing over me in waves as I notice, much to my embarrassment, that I'm sporting a sudden hard on. 

"H-Hanji what the hell did you do?" Hanji is grinning like a maniac as she caps the vial and tucks it in her pocket. 

"Nothing much, just gave Levi a light aphrodisiac. How do you feel, Eren?"

"My heart is racing and I'm really aroused." My face flushes in embarrassment and Hanji laughs, standing up and heading for the door. 

"All that from Levi! I'm gonna go see the results of a few more tests, you go ahead and take care of your little problem." Hanji ducks out of the room, cackling as I take a deep breath, an unexpected curl of pleasure snaking in my belly. I bite my lip, jumping when Levi slides into my lap, hands working to unbutton my shirt as he grinds his crotch down. I gasp, hands moving to his grab his ass as he looks down at me, eyes glazed over in desire and cheeks flushed, raw desire flushing through me as Levi yanks my shirt off and tosses it off to the side, immediately nibbling at the exposed skin of my collarbone. I whimper, pushing him back so that I can pull his shirt over his head before Levi is kissing me, tongue hot in my mouth as he ruts against me, both of us moaning at the shared pleasure coursing through us.

My hands trail down Levi's side, tweaking his nipples and pinching, moaning when Levi whimpers and grinds down hard, rolling his hips. I can see lube on the bedside table and in one corner of my mind I'm embarrassed that Hanji had planned this, but I'm not going to complain as I grab it and place it next to my thigh, working on unbuttoning Levi's pants. He lets out a sigh in relief as I slip my hand into his boxers, fingers brushing along his shaft, just teasing as Levi whimpers and tries to buck up into my hand, making a noise of frustration when I pull my hand out, tugging his boxers down enough to where his dick springs free, dripping pre-cum steadily as he pants. "Eren."

"Hmm?" I suck on the skin of his neck, biting down when he palms my dick through my pants. I move so I can whisper in his ear, nibbling gently. "Tell me what you want, Levi."

"Touch me, Eren, please!" Levi sounds so desperate, head falling to the side, moaning when I bite down, tongue sweeping over the skin to soothe the sting of the bite as I grab the bottle of lube, popping the cap open and pouring some in the palm of my hand before taking a hold of his dick. Levi whimpers at the touch and my dick twitches in my pants, aching to be touched. I stroke languidly, squeezing and twisting as I get to the head, swiping my thumb over the head before sliding back down, moaning as pleasure that isn't my own rushes through me, so much more intense than I've ever felt it. Levi keens, bucking up into my fist as I stroke him, stopping and letting him fuck my hand the way he likes it. I switch hands when Levi's hips stutter, my lubed up hand snaking behind him and into the back of his pants, dipping between his cheeks as I circle his entrance, chuckling when his back arches and a choked moan is ripped from him. "Oh god- Yes Eren, please, open me up nice and wide, I wanna ride you." I make a noise in the back of my throat, pushing a finger in slowly, stroking his dick to help him through as I thrust the one in and out gently.

I didn't actually plan on fucking him here, not when someone could walk in, but the thought only seems to arouse him more as he pushes back against my hand when I add a second finger and scissor them. I pull my fingers out before pushing three back in slowly, curling my fingers just right, knowing I've hit his prostate when his back arches and he digs his fingers into my shoulders, keening loudly and pushing against my hand as pleasure washes over us both. I press against the little nub firmly, rubbing relentlessly as Levi's hips twitch, unsure if the pleasure is too much as Levi bucks up into my fist, shoving my fingers deeper as he comes back down. Levi gasps suddenly, practically throwing his head back as he screams, ramming himself back onto my fingers as white splatters all over our chests and stomachs. Levi's chest heaves as he tries to catch his breath as I pull my hand out of his pants and wipe my hands on the sheets. 

"Are you alright?" Levi rests his head against my shoulder, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead. 

"I don't think I've ever come so hard from just your fingers and your hand." I shift my legs slightly to wiggle him off of my dick, still painfully erect but not really willing to do anything about it at the moment.

"Might be because of the aphrodisiac Hanji used on you." Levi grunts and without warning undoes my pants, pulling my dick from my boxers as he scoots backwards and wiggles his pants and boxers off, throwing them on the end of his bed as he pours lube on my dick, kneeling above my lap as he gives me a couple of strokes before positioning himself and sinking down on me, bottoming out with a whimper. I moan as I revel at the heat encompassing my dick as Levi rolls his hips, lifting up and coming back down slowly, panting as he wraps his arms around my neck and bounces on my lap. I notice that despite having gotten off not even five minutes ago Levi is still painfully hard as he fucks himself, panting and moaning in my ear as I bite his neck and suck on the skin, drawing a loud moan from him. Sex with Levi was always good, but there was something different in the way our bodies moved together this time. We moved with each other, seeming to read what the other wanted as Levi's head lolls so I can have better access. Levi leans back, hands planting beside his hips as he tips his head back, fucking himself harder as he takes me deeper and I hit his prostate with the new angle. Levi whimpers as I buck up suddenly and his mouth opens, a choked scream ringing through the room as Levi impales himself, hips twitching and meeting each of my thrusts as he drops down while I buck up. I watch in awe as he takes all of me in, keening and moaning when I grip his hips and thrust up harder.

"E-Eren! Ah~ oh god!" I thrust up one more time and Levi is coming again, hands clenching in the sheets as he shudders, clenching around me as I come with a cry, breathing hard as my vision goes white and Levi collapses forward, arms going around me lazily as I hold him close. I pull out of him just as there is a knock on the door and Hanji's annoyingly cheery voice is calling through the door. 

"There's a shower through the door and clean clothes for both of you!" 

"Thank you, Hanji." I can hear her cackling as my voice cracks when Levi's fingers run along my sides and I try to stifle a very high pitched giggle. When Hanji's thumping footsteps fade I smack Levi on the butt lightly, nudging him. "Shower." Levi actually grumbles about getting up but does so regardless, gathering the clothes strewn all over and putting them at the end of the bed. I shuck off my pants and boxers, setting them in the pile before following Levi into the bathroom, shivering in the cold of the room before stepping into the shower, ducking under the spray with Levi. We focus on washing each other, Levi too overstimulated to want to do anything and me too tired to do anything more, my neck aching when the water hits it or I tip my head up. 

"You felt it too, right? That feeling of being in sync?"

I hum as I scrub Levi's back gently. "Like we were one person, and not two." Levi huffs and scrubs his hair, a sour expression on his face. I look at him curiously, a trickle of unease tickling at the back of my mind. ".. Does that bother you?" 

Levi sighs and turns to face me, looking up at me before hesitantly starting. "Does this mean we aren't two different people?" Understanding washes over me and I smile at him softly, cupping his cheek.

"We're still the same people we've always been Levi. What we can feel because of each other because of some crazy bond does not take away from who we are. You're still the scary clean freak that I'm in love with, and I'm still your bright eyed brat. Nothing is going to change that, alright?"

Levi leans into my hand and sighs in relief. "Sorry."

"For what? Wanting to be your own person? Don't apologize for that. No matter what Hanji finds after poking and prodding at us it won't change who we are, okay?” 

Levi nods and I grin, laughing when he hits me in the face with a loofah and grumbles at me to wash my hair before they wrinkle like a bunch of old people. “She said we were free to go home after you woke up.”

“She makes it sound as if we had no choice but to stay.” Levi gives me a grim look and my eyes widen as I rinse suds out of my hair. “She can’t keep us here, that’s illegal.”

“Its Hanji.” I blink and swallow hard, trying to decipher whether he’s being serious or not. Judging by how his jaw tenses slightly I deduce that she’s probably done this to him before. 

“I’ll take your word for it then. We should uh, finish up and get dressed.” Levi’s grin demeanor cracks and he laughs, a light pleasant sound and I swear right then and there Levi’s laugh will always be my favorite thing to hear. 

“Lets go then.” Levi laughs at me the whole time I fumble to get dressed, laughing harder when I pout angrily and cross my arms, turning away from him. I can feel him tug on my sleeve but I just turn my head away, huffing when I hear him chuckling at me still. “You’re adorable, Sunshine.” 

I whip around and glare at him “Don’t call me that.”

Levi just smirks and leans his hip against the sink. “What, adorable? Or Sunshine?”

“Sunshine. It makes me sound like a stripper.” Levi snorts and walks out of the bathroom, me following close behind as we head for the front door to go home. 

“Your problem? You strip for me all the time.” 

“That-” I can feel blood rushing to my cheeks and I pout again. “That's not the point!” 

I think I can hear someone other than Levi laughing at me but I ignore it as we head out of the building, Levi taking my hand as we head for home. “Hey Eren.”

“What?”

“I think I’m in love with you.” I blink in shock but grin brightly, nudging him with my shoulder. 

“The feeling is definitely mutual.” Levi snorts, but I can see the corners of his mouth turn up as he steps into the elevator for our building. “It’d be a little awkward if you thought we were just friends.” 

“You’re an idiot.” Levi kisses me softly as I laugh against his lips.

“Your idiot.”


	12. Till Death Do Us Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There isn't always sunshine and rainbows, except for when it comes to Erwin and Armin, it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is like 7,000 words, that makes up for the long wait, right? As always, send me love OR constructive criticism at purplesauris.tumblr.com.
> 
> Sasha's dress- (http://www.prettycocktail.com/p/Vintage-Red-A-Line-Ball-Gowns-Taffeta-Short-Strapless-Cocktail-Dress_1378/)
> 
> Mikasa's dress- (http://fashionattractive.com/knee-length-prom-dresses/)
> 
> Hanji's pants suit- (http://m.saks.com/pd.jsp?FOLDER%3C%3Efolder_id=2534374306427543&productCode=0442897372356&R=885410724476&P_name=Ralph+Lauren+Black+Label&N=306427543+4294929603&bmUID=kt9Dh3_)

When Hanji said there was still a lot more she needed to test, she wasn't lying. Between work, helping Armin plan the wedding, and Hanji's crazy brain experiments, Levi and I practically only saw each other when we were asleep in bed. To say all of this was putting a crimp in our relationship was an understatement, and the toll the experiments were taking on our bodies, mine especially was making us increasingly irritable. Both Levi and I spent more time at the gym, landing blow after blow on punching bags until our knuckles were bruised through the gloves and the punching bags had to be replaced. The shared feeling of annoyance and body aches only fueled Levi and I more, and we took up sparring with each other, me using the years of experience with Muay Thai and him using his street fighting experience as we beat on each other, hitting the padded armor we wore as our frustration eased. Later when Levi stopped fighting and I continued landing blows on a dummy he had set up, Levi remarked that I was beautiful when I fought, all flowing limbs and effortless blows. 

On the nights we went all out fighting against each other in one of the private rooms at the gym it almost always ended in us getting off while one of us was being pressed against the wall mirror and fucked senseless. Neither I nor Levi minded being fucked in front of a mirror, the sight of being fucked from behind as one of us was utterly dominated turned both of us on more than we cared to admit. On the nights when we were at home in the privacy of our own bedroom it was rough and passionate, and afterwards when we were both even more sore and exhausted we'd settle down and talk. 

We'd talk about all sorts of things, me recalling all the different places Armin had dragged me after work or crazy cases that I had to deal with. Levi talked about Hanji dragging him and Erwin out to do a little 'trio bonding exercise' which usually meant Erwin and Hanji got smashed and Levi was in charge of getting their drunk asses home. It was a way for us to release all the tension others were putting on us as our bond grew stronger Levi and I grew closer, if that was even possible. In the final days before the wedding Armin became increasingly more frantic, going over his plans multiple times a day and making sure that Levi and I were fitted properly for suits over and over. Levi put a stop to it after the third fitting, claiming that if Armin didn't get his blonde head out of his ass he was going to force them to go down to the courthouse and get married right then. Armin seemed to calm down after Levi pinned him with a look and told him that even if the wedding didn't go perfectly the only thing that mattered was that Erwin and Armin got married. 

Armin had asked me to be his best man, and Levi was asked to be Erwin's, much to his surprise. Mikasa was standing in for Armin's parents and was going to walk him down the aisle before handing him off to Erwin. Much to everyone's surprise Hanji said she could do the ceremony, saying she had gotten her license after Erwin first met Armin so that she could marry her two best friends when the time came. Hanji stopped all experiments a few days before the wedding so Levi and I could rest properly and de-stress. We both accepted the break with enthusiasm and spent a couple days just lazing; the day before the wedding Levi immediately set off to scrub the apartment from top to bottom while I did our laundry, the two of us working in sync together to whatever playlist Levi had put on. 

All I could hear was the sound of cellos and the familiar voice of the singer of Shinedown. I could also hear the low timber of Levi humming along as he scrubbed the windows; I had gotten done with the laundry a few minutes ago and had taken up sweeping the floor before getting mop water ready. A familiar song comes on as the playlist shuffles and I grin as I begin mopping, and now Levi's started singing along to the song as my hips sway to the beat, the handle of the mop my partner as I wiggle my butt and giggle. The familiar sound of Lady GaGa is playing through the speakers and Levi starts singing louder, a smirk on his face as he pauses in his cleaning to watch me wiggle and dance like an idiot all over the living room, mopping and singing every other line as I move along.

 _"I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore."_ I laugh before joining on the next line, dancing over towards Levi as he walks towards me.

 _"Keep it cool what's the name of this club?"_ I sway my hips in the most seductive way I can as I try to remember the moves I was taught from a dance class Mikasa dragged me to as we meet in the middle of the living room. 

_"I can't remember but it's alright, alright."_ Levi is grinning as we sway to the beat together, my arms going around his neck as he rests his hands on my waist.

 _"Just dance. Gonna be okay."_ Levi laughs when I spin out of his arms and start dancing exaggeratedly, swinging my hips.

_"Da-doo-doo-doo."_

_"Just dance. Spin that record babe."_ I'm back in Levi's arms and we're swaying again, cheeks flushed with laughter and happiness, our voices breathless as we sing along.

_"Da-doo-doo-doo."_

_"Just dance. Gonna be okay."_

_"Duh-duh-duh-duh."_

_"Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance."_ I'm just finishing the line when Levi kisses me softly, holding me close as we enjoy being in each other's presence, no frustrated punches thrown or frenzied fucking, just each other swaying along to the music, not noticing when the song changes or the mop dropping from its lean against the wall. I can hear multiple songs going by as we stand there in each others arms, and it isn’t until Levi starts singing again, quietly just for me, that I recognize the song.

_“I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart. But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start.”_

_“You put your arms around me, and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go, you put your arms around me and I'm home.”_

_“How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around? I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown.”_

_“I hope that you see right through my walls, I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling, I'll never let a love get so close, you put your arms around me and I'm home.”_

_“The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved, I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone.”_

_“You put your arms around me, and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go...”_

_“I hope that you see right through my walls, I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling, I'll never let a love get so close, You put your arms around me and I'm home.”_

_“I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth, and I've never opened up, I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me, and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go.”_

_“I hope that you see right through my walls, I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling, I'll never let a love get so close, You put your arms around me and I'm home.”_

_“You put your arms around me and I'm home.”_ I don’t realize I’m crying as Levi sings to me until he wipes tears away, a tender smile on his face as I sniffle and blubber like a child. I bury my face in Levi’s neck as he rocks side to side to the music still playing, hands smoothing up and down my back in gentle strokes, soothing me and quelling my tears as I clutch him like a child clutching their mother after a nightmare. We sway in small circles in the middle of the living room, cleaning forgotten as we hold each other close and revel in the love that clenches at our hearts and makes us forget about the world, if only for this one moment. We’ll go back to the real world soon enough where things aren’t perfect and we don’t get moments like this all the time, but for now we’ll enjoy our little piece of perfect for as long as we can.

"Too cute!" Levi and I break apart to Hanji's excited voice and clapping, my face going red as I look down at the red short shorts I'm wearing and black t shirt. Levi's fingers run over the back of my thighs when I turn and smile sheepishly at Hanji. "Don't stop on my account!"

"We already stopped Four Eyes. What are you doing here?" Hanji holds up two bags and the scent of food wafts through the air. 

"I've been running you guys ragged, so I brought Chinese as apology."

“You know what would work as an apology?” I look to Levi, nearly missing the irritated twitch of one eye as he gazes impassively at Hanji. “If you cut down on the brain probing.”

“But I think I’m really close to a breakthrough!” I grab Levi’s hand, threading our fingers together and look down at him, pleading wordlessly for him to calm down. 

“Your breakthrough is going to have to wait just a little bit longer Hanji. Levi and I can’t continue like this, the strain is too much for either of us to handle, no matter how much Levi loathes to admit he can’t handle it.” 

“I didn’t think the tests effected you guys so strongly.”

“They’re exhausting. Lets cut the testing back to a couple times a week, give Levi and I time to recuperate between tests.”

Hanji grins and nods enthusiastically, glad that we’re still willing to do the tests after the frenzy of tests she put us through in the first week or so. “You got it! No more constant brain probing for you guys. Now lets eat!” Hanji scuttles for the kitchen as Levi and I go around the living room picking up cleaning supplies and turning the stereo off, stowing everything away before joining Hanji in the kitchen. The table is already a mess of white Chinese boxes as she pulls everything from the two bags she brought, Levi only sparing her an exasperated glance over the mess she’s making before we both move to wash the cleaning chemicals from our hands. “Those are some nice shorts you’re wearing Eren.” 

I look down at my attire again before sticking my tongue out at her, drying my hands off and going to grab plates. "We were cleaning."

"That's not what it looked like when I walked in." Hanji's voice is playful as I set the plates out and Levi grabs forks, handing one to Hanji who immediately digs in as Levi and I take our seats across from Hanji.

"Eren got distracted by dancing to Lady GaGa." Hanji chortles loudly, nearly spitting her mouthful of rice as her fist pounds the table and she doubles over. I send a disgruntled look over to Levi who only smirks, eating his food as if this is normal. He cocks his head and raises an eyebrow; non-verbally telling me to play along. 

“You listen to Lady GaGa?!” I huff and cross my arms, looking pointedly at Levi.

“It was on _his_ playlist.” Hanji would have spit her food out if she hadn’t swallowed it when she could breathe again, her loud laughter filling the air as Levi glares at me as if I’ve betrayed him. 

“You added it.”

“Did not! I have my own playlist Mr. classic rock and opera.” I sit up straight in my chair and point at Levi, glaring playfully. 

“That consists of nothing but Britney Spears, Lady GaGa, and Kesha.” 

I mock gasp in shock and pout at Levi as he grabs my wrist and holds it gently, fingers circling my wrist. “Kesha is a great singer!” Levi tugs me from my chair and into his lap, a playful smile on his face as he looks up at my smiling face. “You’re just jealous I can dance and you can’t.”

“Not true.” I raise an eyebrow and Levi’s eyes flick briefly over to Hanji, who looks fit to burst, face red and eyes wide. “I do a mean sprinkler.” 

A seal seems to be broken as Hanji roars with laughter, throwing her head back so much that it rocks the chair and she nearly tips backwards. "Sprinkler! Oh my god I cannot believe you!"

I snicker, moving back to my own seat so that I can eat as Hanji wriggles in her chair, chest heaving as she tries to calm herself down. Levi watches in amusement, sipping at whatever drink Hanji brought him before he speaks. "I learned it from you."

"What?!" Hanji practically squawks, sitting up in her chair so fast she nearly slams her forehead into her food. 

"You and Erwin both dance like idiots when you're shit faced."

Hanji just snickers and pushes her plate away as she rests an elbow on the table. "So, you two ready for the big wedding tomorrow?"

"It's not like it's ours." I hum in agreement, popping the last of an egg roll into my mouth. "But yes, we’re both ready. Armin finally hopped off our dicks and calmed down.” Hanji is staring at me pointedly, a manic gleam in her eye as my eyes widen and I subtly shake my head, shooting her a look as she just grins. Levi doesn't miss the look that I shoot Hanji, and I can tell he's going to question me later, but for now he'll leave me be to be hounded by Hanji. 

“Welp! I gotta get going, you two can finish whatever it is you were doing, and be up by 9 or I’ll break down your door.” 

Levi frowns as she pushes away from the table. “You just got here.” 

“And now I’m leaving! I forgot I had to meet up with Erwin and Armin to go over the vows.” 

“Tch. See you later then.”

“Bright and early!” With as suddenly as Hanji popped in she’s gone again, leaving Levi and I to stow away the leftover food and clean the dishes. 

I bump Levi with my hip lightly, raising an eyebrow at his expression. “Penny for your thoughts.” Levi stops scrubbing at the food stuck to the plate in his hand, eyes unfocused on the water. I feel a weak sense of disappointment that cause me to frown, setting down the towel and turning towards Levi. “Levi, talk to me.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Its obviously something.”

Levi’s anger surges through me as Levi’s stormy gaze flicks up to meet mine. “I said it was nothing, Eren.” 

I swallow around the sudden lump in my throat and meet his challenging gaze. “I called bullshit, Levi. What brought this on, all this sudden anger? It sure as hell wasn’t Hanji, seeing as you purposely made her laugh. It’s me, isn’t it?”

“Jaeger-” My mouth turns down in a sad frown as I take his hand, running my thumb over his knuckles. 

“What did I do wrong? Why are you mad at me?” My eyes train on the ground, staring at my toes, murmuring softly to myself. I know Levi heard me by the way he sighs, clutching at my hand in silent apology.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m mad at myself.”

“Why, though?” I look up from where I was staring holes into the floor and meet his eyes, wanting desperately to understand the sadness and guilt I don’t own that’s twisting in my gut. 

“I don’t want to talk about it, Eren.”

I sigh in defeat when Levi’s jaw sets in the familiar way that tells me he isn’t going to go any further, and I grip his hand tightly. “Okay. Don’t talk about it then.” I can’t help but feel a little sad that Levi won’t voice what’s making him feel this way, but I only flash a forced smile and going back to drying and putting away the dishes as Levi hands them to me. I can feel his eyes on me the whole time, and when he opens his mouth to say something, anything to try and quell the stupid sense of sadness he can feel radiating from me no matter how hard I try to force it away, I just shake my head, leaning down and kissing his cheek. I hang up the wet towel and make my way to the couch, popping in a movie about a girl who’s a fish, Ponyo or something like that; it was a gift from Mikasa after she found out that I still hadn’t seen the movie. The movie always calms me as I watch the water roll in great waves, splashing and creating chaos. 

I grab a blanket and curl up underneath it, eyes trained on the colorful screen in front of me. I hardly notice when Levi stalks into the room, I just open my arms automatically and he settles in my lap, face buried in my chest. A sense of peace washes over me as Levi’s breathing slows and he falls asleep, wrapped in my arms and shielded from everything. Partway through the movie I’ve shifted so that Levi is laying on top of me, the blanket spread over both of us as I drowsily stare at the movie playing. I drift off to sleep with the sound of soft music playing as the movies ends and sits on the menu, wrapping my arms around Levi.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“Wakey wakey sleepy head!” Hanji’s insistent voice is loud and right in my ear, causing me to jerk up out of reflex, hands flailing as I conk heads with someone else. I groan and rub at my forehead, flopping back down.

“You don’t know how to wake anyone up, do you Hanji?” I crack an eye open to see Levi sitting on my thighs, groggily rubbing at his forehead as he blinks sleep from his eyes. I slide till I'm sitting up and hug Levi in apology, kissing his forehead as he yawns and lays against me tiredly.

"Nope! Now let's get moving, we need to get you into your monkey suits."

Levi grunts against my collarbone, burying his face in my neck. “Shower.”

“I know I know. Give us 20 minutes, okay Hanji?” Hanji looks like she’s thinking but nods eagerly.

“Hurry up, I brought coffee and Sasha even made you breakfast!” With that said I’m scrambling to shower, Levi looking at me in a confused daze as we undress and step under the hot spray of water.

I only laugh at his expression as I scrub his hair while he lathers me with suds. “Is Sasha a good cook or something?” 

I pause and look at him in disbelief, meeting his gaze as he raises an eyebrow and waits for me to get over my shock. I nudge him into the water to rinse his hair as I scrub at my own hair. “She’s a part time chef at Connie’s, her food is legendary. No one makes food better than her, not even Connie himself. We’ve been together how long and you haven’t had any of her food yet?”

“Like 7 months, and no.”

“Did you eat any of the birthday cake I brought home?”

“No, I left it for you.” I click my tongue and shake my head, rinsing my hair as Levi washes himself quickly, lightly pushing me out of the way before we grab our towels and step out. 

“I’m not even exaggerating when I say that I would die for one bite of her cooking.”

Levi snorts and pulls on boxers, toweling his hair as I do the same, dragging a brush through my hair immediately to try and tame it before it gets out of hand. “How good is her apple pie?”

I laugh and toss my towel into the hamper as we make our way back out towards the kitchen. “Even Sasha admits sweets are more my thing.”

A head of brown hair tamed back in a ponytail pops out of the kitchen, grinning. “It’s true! I’ve tried having Eren teach me how he makes them so well, but I just can’t seem to make it how he does.”

Levi’s eyes narrow at the unexpected guest, causing Sasha to look at me nervously. I grin brightly and chuckle, throwing an arm around Sasha’s shoulders in greeting. “Did Hanji rope you into making us breakfast?” 

“No! Connie and I love cooking for you.” I laugh and wave Levi over, ruffling Sasha’s hair as I let go of her to fist bump Connie as he walks up, dish towel hanging on his shoulder. 

“Yeah man, you’re our best customer.”

“I think you only like me because I order like half the menu. Levi, this is Connie and Sasha, they made all the food you’ll eat at the wedding today.”

Sasha shrugs, grinning sheepishly. "Most of it, I didn't make the cake."

Connie’s bright hazel gaze shifts from me to Levi and he grins, having to look up at him despite Levi’s short stature. “Hey man, nice to see you again!” Much to my surprise Levi and Connie pack it in for one of those typical bro hugs, clapping each other on the back before pulling away as Sasha and I gape, exchanging a look of disbelief before turning to our respective mates. Levi raises an eyebrow at me, wordlessly asking me why the hell I look so surprised. 

“I didn’t know that you two knew each other that well!” I look towards Sasha as she literally steals the words from my mouth, and both Connie and Levi shrug. 

“We go out to the bar occasionally together when you two get in one of your pastry moods.” I frown but relax after Levi takes my hand, the four of us making our way into the kitchen where food is already set out, plates of eggs, bacon and pancakes beckoning us.

I send an accusatory glance at Levi as I sit down. “That’s where you always disappear to?” 

“Where else would I go?” I stuff my face with pancakes and eggs and just shrug,trying to eat quickly so that we can have time to get ready without being rushed. I watch as Levi's eyes widen slightly when he takes his first bite, snickering when he stares at Sasha before digging into the food. "Not bad." The complement is muttered but by the way Sasha's face lights up I know she heard it. Levi seems to finally register what were saying earlier and he looks up suspiciously, eyes flicking between Connie and Sasha. 

"Is something wrong Levi?"

"You said you didn't make the cake, but you made Eren's birthday cake."

"Oh, yeah I did! I made his cake, but I can't make a wedding cake that big."

"Then who did?" I cough as Connie and Sasha both look at me proudly.

"I uh, I made the cake."

"Just wait till you see it, the thing is huge. Must've taken you what, 7 hours to complete?"

I rub the back of my neck and shrug. "Just about."

Levi frowns as he finishes his food, dabbing at his lips with a napkin. "When did you find the time? You've been with me 24/7."

"I worked through the night."

"He wouldn't let me help him either, he did it all himself." I roll my eyes and stand up, tugging on Levi's arm as Sasha pouts.

"C'mon, we need to get dressed before Hanji gets back." Levi lets me drag him to it room where we pull our suits from our closet, pulling them on quickly. Levi does my tie like he always does, smoothing down my collar as he looks up at me. I smile down at him, gazing at him tenderly as his hands rest on my chest, his hair parted neatly like it always is, the deep blue tie contrasting nicely against his pale skin. Levi brushes some hair away from my forehead, cupping my cheek as I lean into his hand. "You look beautiful, Levi."

"Tch." Levi rolls his eyes and I take his hand, pressing a kiss into the palm. 

"I mean it. I didn't know you looked this good in a suit."

"You don't look half bad yourself." I chuckle and link my arm with his, the two of us strutting out of the room to see Sasha and Connie both dressed up as well. Sasha is in a burgundy strapless cocktail dress and black heels, hair cascading down her back, Connie in a suit with a blue tie like ours, his arm slung around her waist. "Wow Sasha, you look great!"

"That's what I said. C'mon, we're meeting up with Hanji and Mikasa outside the church." Connie squeezes Sasha's waist and kisses her cheek. 

"Lead the way." We all follow Connie out, loading into his SUV as we chat amongst ourselves. When we pull up to the church and I get out I'm blown away at the sight of Mikasa standing on the steps, wearing a black halter style knee length dress, the scarf I gave her hanging from her elbows. She stands taller than usual in dark red heels, her hair pinned away from her face to reveal her dark grey eyes. "Woah.." I stare wide eyed as I walk up to Mikasa, taking her hands and looking her over.

"It's a bit much, I know, but Armin said-"

"You look amazing. Seriously, who picked this out?"

"Annie and I are wearing matching dresses, but hers is red."

"She chose well then." I look towards Hanji to see that unlike all the others she isn't in a dress, instead donning a bright red pants suit with a black shirt underneath with black heels, her hair still messily pulled back. 

"You two look good!" 

"Thanks Hanji. You look pretty sharp with that suit of yours."

"It's great! It's really comfy too, I can see why guys wear them." I laugh and shrug my shoulders a little bit.

"It's more for looks. We should head inside, I'd like to see Armin before the actual service." Levi nods and we all trudge inside, Sasha and Mikasa linking arms as they talk while Hanji drags Levi off to go see Erwin. I nod to Connie to keep the girls busy and duck into the dressing room where I can hear Armin muttering to himself. I tiptoe into the room to see Armin looking at himself in the mirror, adjusting his suit jacket, blue eyes looking himself over. His suit is pure white, his button up underneath black and tie an ice blue; what sets me off though, is his hair. Instead of the long blonde locks I’m expecting, his hair is cut shorter on the sides and back, the hair on top of his head longer in length and swept to the right side. “Armin..”

“Eren!” Armin whirls around, eyes wide and uncertain as I cross the room quickly and pull him into a hug, instantly rocking him side to side as I cradle the back of his head.

“It’s fine, you’re fine, the wedding is going to go great, Armin.” Armin hugs me tightly, burying his face in my shoulder as he takes deep breaths. “What brought on your new haircut?”

Armin pulls away and runs shaky fingers through his hair. “I thought it was time for a change. Do you like it?” I hum, looking him over. His hair reveals more of his face, making him look more open and youthful if possible. He looks like he does when we were kids and his hair got wet, resulting in him slicking his hair back, revealing those blue eyes I was always jealous of. 

“It makes you look younger. I like it. Does Erwin?”

“He hasn’t seen it yet. I wanted it to be a surprise.” I laugh and clap him on the back, fixing his tie and smiling softly at him.

“I’m so proud of you, Armin. I know that you’ve always thought you weren’t as useful as Mikasa and I, but that’s so far from the truth. You’re the strongest one of us all, and I’m glad you finally have someone that you can truly call your equal, because as much as I love you, I can never match up to that amazing brain of yours. I’m just glad you have someone who does.” Armin sniffles and wipes away a tear as I finish my rambling, taking a deep breath as I grip his hand. 

Levi’s POV

There’s something about seeing your other best friend get married that makes you just want to go and tie the knot yourself. Looking at Erwin leaning against the wall calmly, blonde hair well kept and clad in a black suit with a blue tie I’m struck by a feeling of elation. My best friend is getting married. _My best friend is getting married_. And hell, if this feeling in my stomach doesn’t go away I feel like I’ll hurl, and I’m not even the one getting married. 

“You look like you’re going to throw up. Who’s the one getting married here?”

I glare at Erwin and huff, shoving my hands in my pockets. “How are you not shitting yourself?”

Erwin chuckles and shrugs his shoulders, looking evenly at me. “I’ve been waiting my whole life for this; now that it’s actually happening there's no reason to be nervous. We’ll get married regardless of how this goes.”

“That’s what I told your mushroom when he was running around like a chicken with his head cut off.” Erwin chuckles again and shakes his head, sighing as Hanji pokes her head in. 

“Its time!”

I move to the door with Erwin before grabbing his arm, stopping him momentarily. “I’m happy for you, Erwin. You deserve him.”

Erwins face softens and he squeezes my hand before we start moving again. “Thank you.”

“Now go get your ass hitched.” 

Erens POV

Leaving Armin with Mikasa was surprisingly hard, but as I walk down the hall and meet up with Levi all my worries fly out the window. We wait for our queue before walking in, our arms linked as we wordlessly walk down the aisle to the beat, Levi taking his place beside Erwin and me taking my place opposite Levi as we all watch the door expectantly. When Pachelbel's Canon begins playing everyone draws in a breath, holding it as Mikasa and Armin walk down the aisle, Armin smiling nervously as he gazes up at Erwin. I tear my gaze away from Armin as Mikasa places his hand in Erwin’s stepping off to the side, almost laughing out loud at the shell shocked look Erwin is wearing as he stares like a deer in the headlights at Armin. 

I stare across the aisle at Levi, barely noticing when Hanji begins speaking. “Armin Arlert, and Erwin Smith, today you entered this church as individuals, but after today you will leave as husband and husband, and embark on the greatest journey of your life so far. The story of your life from this point on is a pen wielded by two very capable hands, joined together in more ways than one; eager to write parts of the story that is still untold.” 

I look out into the crowd, seeing Sasha and Connie together, along with Reiner and Bertolt, Ymir and Krista, and Jean and Marco; all friends we made throughout our childhood years. I could see Mike and Nanaba among our friends, Petra and Auruo, and two other faces I don’t know. 

“Armin and Erwin, today you choose each other before your family and friends, to begin your life together. For all the tomorrows that follow, you will choose each other over and again, in the privacy of your hearts. Let your love and friendship guide you, as you learn and grow together. Experience the wonders of the world, even as patience and wisdom calm the restless nature. Through your partnership, triumph over the challenges in your path. Through the comfort of loving arms, may you always find a safe place to call home.” Hanji takes a deep breath, her serious expression melting away as she grins. “Now onto the fun stuff!” Everyone in the room laughs at Hanji’s completely 180, but we all settle down quickly as Hanji gets serious once again, looking at Erwin. “Erwin, you may begin your vows.”

“Armin Arlert, when I first met you it was over a chess match, and the both of us were undefeated. I knew only one of us would win, and I could tell that you would be one step ahead of me, even when our hearts beat in sync and glowed for all to see. You are everything I have ever dreamed of, and even my dreams cannot measure up to how astounding you are. I promise to love you, for as long as my heart beats in my chest, to help you accomplish your dreams if it is the last thing I do. I promise to be the man you dream of waking up next to, and fulfilling the position of a lover, a friend, and equal.” 

Armin looks to Hanji, waiting until she eagerly waves for him to begin before taking a deep breath. “Erwin Smith, you blew me away, from how easily you charmed my very overprotective sister, to how you shamelessly go along with all of my brother’s Captain America jokes. You are infinitely patient, and devilishly cunning, and if anyone else can agree with me, dangerously seductive.” I purposely wolf whistle just then, earning a laugh from the crowd and a snort from Levi as he shakes his head at me, a small smile on his face. “You give me a piece of the life I’ve always wanted each and every day, and I will forever repay you for how amazing you are by giving myself to you, body and soul, for the rest of my life. You are the air in my lungs, the fortress I hide behind when things get too rough.” 

“Now, slap those rings on each others fingers pronto!” Armin laughs wetly, sniffling as he takes the ring from Hanji and slips it on Erwin's ring finger, smiling gently up at him as Erwin does the same, bending down to kiss the ring. “Great! Now you two are married, so now you can suck face while we all cheer and yell!”

I snicker as they do just that, Armin grabbing Erwin's collar and pulling him down, their mouths colliding as they kiss for the first time as a married couple. Their chests light up respectively, glowing so bright that I can see a few people look away before it all ends in a flash of light, Armin and Erwin parting just enough so they can look each other in the eyes. I wolf whistle again as they kiss again, holding each other tight as I grip Mikasa’s hand. 

I see Connie stand up and cup his hands over his mouth, Sasha standing too. “GET A ROOM!” Erwin and Armin pull apart, Armin's face flushed as he grins at Connie. 

“We plan on it!” I gasp and burst out laughing, clapping Armin on the shoulder before I pull Erwin away from him and grab him in a bear hug. 

“Welcome to the family!” Erwin gladly hugs me back, ruffling my hair and grinning down at me.

“I’m overjoyed to be a part of it.” 

“Now you can never get out.” Erwin just laughs as I duck away as the crowd of friends all rush in to congratulate the newlyweds. I sneak over and snag Levi’s wrist, pulling him far from the crowd. “Levi.” I sigh his name, holding him close to me as we watch from the sidelines as everyone mobs Erwin and Armin. Armin looks about ready to faint, whether from all the attention or the overwhelming realization most of his dreams just came true, I can’t tell. 

“I didn’t know your chest glowed again after the first meeting.”

“Mmm, you bond differently when you get married. The flash is the two lights melding into one.”

Levi looks up at me as I stare at the couple wistfully. “How did you know that?”

My lips curve in a teasing grin and my eyes flick down to Levi briefly. “Some of us listen to Hanji.” Levi huffs and I kiss his temple lightly. “My mother used to tell me bedtime stories about soulmates. Now c’mon, we get to go stuff our faces with more of Sasha’s cooking.” The food and festivities go by in a blur of toasts and sipping on champagne, Levi looking at me in what I take as awe when he spots the huge cake on the center table, looking better than any professional cake he’s seen, as he put it. The room roars with laughter when Armin smashes his piece of cake into Erwin’s face, and Erwin retaliates by rubbing his face against Armin’s, much to Armin’s protests. 

Hanji is yelling over everyone as they chatter, trying to get the rooms attention, and after 5 minutes of her yelling Levi looks fed up as he slams his glass on the table and stands up. “EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP.” Heads whip towards Levi as he calmly sits down and inclines his head towards Hanji, ignoring me as i choke on laughter and maybe champagne. 

“Thank you! Now everyone, I hope you’ve had enough champagne, because now the dancing starts. Of course, the newlyweds get the first dance, so get your tooshies onto the dance floor!”

Armin’s POV

I let Erwin lead me from our table to the middle of the floor, my arms going around his neck as his arms wrap securely around my waist. We begin swaying as the soft sound of piano fills the room, enveloping us while we dance for the first time as one. 

_“Heart beats fast, colors and promises, how to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.”_

_“One step closer.”_ Erwin hugs me closer as we move together, my head resting on his rest as he hums along. 

_“I have died everyday waiting for you, darling, don't be afraid I have loved you, for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more.”_

_“Time stands still, beauty in all she is, I will be brave, I will not let anything take away, what's standing in front of me, every breath, every hour has come to this.”_

_“One step closer.”_

_“I have died everyday waiting for you, darling, don’t be afraid I have loved you, for a thousand years, I’ll love you for a thousand more.”_

_“And all along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years, I’ll love you for a thousand more.”_

_“One step closer.”_

_“One step closer.”_

_“I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you, for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more.”_

_“And all along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more.”_

And as the song finishes, fading away into another song, all I can do is stare up at the man I have given myself to, the man I love more than anything. My body thrums with the love that I feel for Erwin, and as I feel Erwin’s heartbeat beneath my fingertips I feel myself drowning in him, swallowed up in the current that Erwin’s love feels like, willingly being washed away. 

“I love you, Erwin.” Erwin squeezes my waist and lays his cheek on top of my head as we sway to May I Have This Dance by Copeland.

“I love you too, Armin.”

Eren’s POV 

We all take to the dance floor after watching Erwin and Armin cuddle, swaying back and forth to A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. Connie and Sasha are doing who knows what, dancing exaggeratedly as Reiner laughs, cheering them on. Levi and I cling to each other as we dance, watching the others. I don't pay attention to the songs playing until I hear a funky intro and suddenly Levi is groaning, rolling his eyes as Erwin's smooth laughter is heard over the music and Levi flips Erwin off. 

I laugh when I recognize the song, swaying and murmuring the lyrics in Levi’s ear. Levi groans again when he realizes that I love the whole song by heart. “Eren stop it.”

I nibble on his earlobe and grin. “Don’t like this song?”

“Hanji played it nonstop when she found Moblit. I never want to hear this again.”

I snicker as the song changes and an instrumental song comes on, softer than the previous song. “Mom and Dad used to dance to this in the living room all the time.”

“I can only imagine Hanji put this song on the playlist just to piss me off.” I hum an affirmation, running my hands over the small of his back. I don’t keep track of how long we dance, but the sun is long gone before all of us shuffle outside, clutching paper bags of birdseed. As Erwin and Armin run towards the car that’ll bring them to the airport for their honeymoon we all pelt them with birdseed, whistling and cheering as Erwin tries to protect Armin from the onslaught and fails as Levi and I take careful aim and hit Armin in the back of the head. I let levi take the rest of my birdseed as he starts throwing it at Hanji, dodging her poor attempts at retaliation. 

I giggle when Levi dumps the rest of the bird seed down her shirt, looking smug as she dances around, trying to dislodge it all from her clothes. We all say our goodbyes after waving Erwin and Armin off, Mikasa and I hugging each other as we sniffle, remarking about how our baby grew up so fast. Annie drags Mikasa away when she starts sagging in exhaustion and I wave them off, climbing back into Connie's SUV as the excitable pair drops us back in front of our apartment complex. I’m pleasantly tired as we work our way inside our apartment and towards our bedroom, loosening ties and unbuttoning each others shirts as we kick out of our dress shoes. 

I yawn tiredly as we crawl in bed, our legs tangling together as we scoot as close to each other as possible. “Hey Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“Did you ever dream of getting married?”

“Not really, but when I think of getting married I just think of going and getting married one day, no big ceremony, just me and my partner.”

I sigh in contentment and close my eyes, murmuring to myself. “Yeah, that’d be nice.” 

“Go to sleep, I think you had too much champagne.”

“Nope, not enough. Too sober.” I bury my face in Levi’s neck as he snickers, petting my hair down to try and tame the windswept mess. 

“We can get drunk tomorrow.”

“Awesome..” The word is cut off by a yawn as I succumb to Levi’s gentle pets soothing me to sleep.


	13. You Said We'd Get Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren just wants to buy his things and get out so he can get smashed off his ass and have drunken sex, but the man above must like to cockblock him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this was a chapter that I needed to write before I ended this fic. I'm planning on there being maybe 2 or 3 more chapters before this little fic of mine is done, but I do have more writing in store for you guys, and maybe (you didn't hear this from anyone) A sequel or two for a couple of popular fics I've written. As always, send me love or constructive criticism at purplesauris.tumblr.com!

When Levi finally manages to drag me out of bed at 11 the next morning its after seducing me, the two of us rutting against each other until we come undone, exchanging soft good mornings and morning breath kisses that Levi surprisingly doesn’t object to. We take our time showering, having nothing really planned for that day other than getting shit faced and hopefully not throwing up throughout the course of the day. 

As autumn approaches with September sweeping through I’ve taken to wearing warmer clothing, while Levi is still able to walk around in a t-shirt. I pull on dark stone washed jeans and a black long sleeve, wrapping the forest green scarf Levi got me around my neck and pulling on a matching beanie. Levi has long since stopped teasing me for my wardrobe, instead taking ideas from it because he hates when I say he dresses like a grandpa. Levi has his back to me as he rummages through my drawer, looking for one of my shirts to wear while we go out to buy a fuckton of alcohol and other necessary items (read: Lube and chocolate), the wings emblazoned on his back stretching and moving with him. I’d always been curious about the origin of the tattoo, but Levi always said it was one of the first things he did when he had the money to; he said the wings symbolized freedom, something he had never truly had until he broke away from the life he knew. I reach out as I sneak up behind him, fingers tracing over the blue side of the wings, mapping it out as I imprint it to memory once more, hoping that I never forget this symbol.

I can understand Levi’s need for freedom, and I’d thought about getting a tattoo done myself, but after realizing that to get a tattoo I’d have to be able to sit still while getting poked with needles the idea was achievable. Levi finally chooses a shirt that says “hide your walls” with a little chibi of a titan from a t.v. show I watched when I was younger, Attack on Eoten, snagging a red scarf from my collection before we head for the door. Levi and I part separate ways with a kiss, Levi heading for the liquor store to get our beverages of choice while I head to the store for the other items on our list.

I grab a basket, heading for the aisle where I know the lube is, whistling to myself as I stand and browse through the selection. A normal person would just grab a bottle of lube after looking around to make sure no one was around, but I don’t give a shit as I read what all the different lubes are supposed to do. I grab a bottle and read the label on the back, noting that it's supposed to taste like strawberry. I snicker and toss it in my basket, whistling merrily as I turn to head to the candy aisle, being stopped by a hand gripping my upper arm. 

"Eren?" I blink and turn at the sound of a heavily French accented voice, shaking the woman's grip off of my arm gently. 

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I look at the smaller woman in front of me, who is now looking up at me excitedly with wide green eyes. Her red hair is tied back in two ponytails as she grins happily and practically bounces in place.

"It is you! I can't believe I actually found you, I've been looking for days now!" 

"Who are you?" A tall light haired guy comes running up, gasping and panting as he bends over in front of me. He straightens up and holds his hands up, gazing at me apologetically.

"I apologize, she's been doing this to any guy with green eyes for days now." My eyes narrow slightly as I take in the heavy accent.

"It's fine." I turn my attention back to the woman as she grins at me. "How did you know my name?"

The woman squeals and the man has to hold her back as she moves towards me. "I found him! I really found him!"

I take a step back, looking between the two uneasily. "Look, I don't know how you know me, but you can either tell me who you are or leave me alone."

"Right! I'm Isabel, and this is Farlan."

"Nice to meet you. You already know who I am apparently, which is kinda creepy."

"Hanji told us about you!" I frown in confusion, rubbing at my cheek. 

"Just who are you two?" Surprisingly it isn't Isabel who answers, it's Farlan. 

"We're friends of Levi's. Hanji said that you were his soulmate."

And suddenly it all clicks, the heavy French accents, them knowing Hanji, Isabel being so excited to meet me. I let out a pent up breath and smile almost disbelievingly. "So you're the childhood friends he mentioned."

"So he did mention us! Where is he? Hanji wouldn't tell us where he was, she said you would bring us to him."

"Er- right, I'll call him, tell him we're having guests over. Can you two go to the candy aisle and grab me chocolate?"

"We're on it!" Isabel takes Farlan's hand and forcibly drags him off as I dig into my pocket to get my cell phone. I hit the speed dial and hold it up to my ear, waiting as it rings twice before Levi's voice is heard.

" _Yes?_ "

"Pick up extra booze, we're having guests."

I can practically hear Levi's eyebrow raising as he sighs. " _Who?_ "

"You'll see. Meet me back home in 10?"

" _Right. See you then._ " I hear the click signaling Levi hung up and I take a deep breath, clutching my phone as Isabel comes back with an armful of chocolate, dumping it into my basket.

"All done!"

"Thanks. I'm gonna go check out, you two tagging along or waiting outside?" Isabel loops her arm through mine and says she's staying while Farlan says he's going to smoke a cigarette before we head back to Levi's. I find a self serve lane and check all my items out, Isabel loading them into bags while I pay. 

"Hey Eren?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you two married?" I shake my head as I take a couple of the bags from her. 

"Not yet. I'm working on it though."

"That's good! Levi must've been really lonely when his momma sent him away."

"He thinks you two are dead- well, more of fears. He said he tried contacting you for a few years but you never answered, so he assumed the worst."

Isabel looks a little sad, but I only take her hand and smile gently. "We thought it would be better if he lived his life without anything to remind him of his past."

"He really misses you guys. Now c'mon, Levi and a hell of a lot of booze are waiting for us to get home." Isabel grins and practically drags me outside, letting go of me as she jumps on Farlan. 

"C'mon! Eren is gonna brings us to big bro!" Farlan sighs and looks like he's about to apologize again but I just snicker and wave for them to follow. We make the trip back quickly, Isabel shooting off question after question until Farlan is the one begging for her to stop and take a deep breath. I laugh when the two start bickering, shooting off insults in French until I shush them, standing outside the door. 

"I'll go in first, don't let him see you until I say so, okay?"

"Got it!" Isabel giggles as I open the door, the three of us stepping in as I take the bags and kick off my shoes, wandering into the apartment.

"Levi?"

"Living room." I wave for Isabel and Farlan to follow behind me and wait in the doorway as I stroll in, pecking Levi's cheek. "Who did you bring back with you?"

"Just a couple of friends I met up with at the store. You two can come on in now." I move to the side as Isabel comes bouncing in, Farlan following behind. They smile as Levi tenses, staring wide eyed at them before he looks at me, mouth opening to ask a question. "Yes, they're really here." Levi looks back at Isabel and launches himself at her, picking her up in a tight hug, his hand shooting out to grab Farlan and bring him in too. 

"I thought I'd never see you two again." Isabel and Farlan surround Levi, enveloping him as they all revel in being reunited. I eat a piece of chocolate from the bag, watching the three of them with a grin on my face.

"You should thank Eren, he's the one that brought us to you, Hanji wouldn't." Levi looks at me from between his two friends, tears in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"How did you know?"

"I figured it out once they said that they knew you. Isabel was the one who found me, she saw me buying lube."

Levi laughs as Isabel grins and breaks away from the group hug, coming to hug me. "Hey Eren, can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure?"

"What's Levi like in bed?" I choke on the chocolate I was eating, Levi laughing as Farlan gives Isabel a disapproving look. 

"You know what, you can no longer ask questions." Isabel whines as Levi pushes her towards the couch, reaching up to pull me down and place a kiss on my lips. "Thank you, Eren."

"I just brought them home. Can we all get drunk now?" Isabel cheers as Levi goes to get glasses. 

Levi bought vodka, some type of wine and of course beer, the bottles littering the coffee table in front of us. Farlan goes for the beer first, Levi and Isabel for the vodka and I go for the wine. After Farlan’s had three beers, Levi and Isabel both with 3 shots and me finishing half the bottle of wine, Isabel decides that we need to play strip poker, like right this second. I go to get more ice while Isabel pulls a deck of cards out of her jacket pocket, grinning and saying that she always carries one. We move the alcohol off the coffee table and Levi deals out the cards, Levi and Farlan on one side, Isabel and I on the other. I know from any time playing any type of card game with Levi that he's unnaturally good at these games, so I prepare to be naked before the night is over. Levi looks at Isabel then Farlan, a smirk on his face.

"You guys aren't squeamish about seeing a dick right?"

Isabel laughs and shakes her head and Farlan only shrugs. To my surprise I don't lose the round, though Levi wins the hand (big surprise there) and Isabel has to shed a piece of clothing. She makes a show of stripping off her jacket, tossing it into the chair we've designated the clothing catcher. When I look at Farlan I find him much more interested than he was a minute ago and I catch his eye, waggling my eyebrows at him. Levi deals out the next hand, Isabel staring seriously at the cards while I lean back, having folded after the last card was laid and I had nothing to compete with. I watch as Farlan folds as well, meaning that both him and I will have to strip one item off, and one look to Farlan tells me we're going to make a show of it to our respective mates. Isabel wins the round with a four of a kind versus Levi's ace high two pair, Levi nodding and leaning against the couch, watching as I walk around the table, undoing my scarf and letting it hang around my neck as I straddle Levi, seeing Farlan do the same to Isabel. Levi looks up at me evenly, small smirk on his face as I pull the scarf off, looping it around his neck as I grin and pull him so our noses brush. 

"Hi."

"Hey." I drape the scarf so that it covers the view of our mouths as I kiss him gently, giggling as we look at Farlan stripping his shirt, Isabel snickering even though her eyes are wide.

The next few rounds go by quickly, Isabel losing her shirt and bra, me losing my beanie and shirt. Farlan has lost his pants, now sitting in just his boxers, and Levi is lounging with only his scarf gone, looking smug as everyone shivers in the cold of the room. I'm used to the cold, not even shivering as I stare at my cards, noting that with the last card laid down I have a straight flush all laid out. I purse my lips and sigh before looking at Levi. 

"Hey Levi, you wanna go all in?"

Levi looks suspiciously at me, Isabel cheering Levi on even though both Farlan and her already folded. "You can do it big bro! Beat his butt and leave him naked!"

Levi looks down at his cards, mulling it over before looking at me. "Alright, I'll take you up on your offer Jaeger. But, how about we sweeten the deal."

I raise an eyebrow, leaning forward, making sure to keep my cards hidden. "Oh? I'm listening."

"Whoever loses has to do what the other wants in the bedroom." Isabel wolf whistles as my cheeks flush lightly and I grin. 

"You're so on!" I throw down my hand, watching Levi's face as he looks down in surprise, shaking his head as he lays down his hand, showing the only hand that could beat mine; a royal flush. "No fucking way!" I cross my arms as Levi smirks and Isabel cackles, Farlan shaking his head and snickering. 

"You still have to strip, then the game continues without you."

I stand up, undoing my jeans before I shove them down my thighs, kicking them towards Levi who just catches and folds them, setting them next to him on the floor. I run a hand through my hair before I push my boxers down and kick those off as well, raising an eyebrow, turning towards Isabel who grins and eyes me shamelessly, whistling and throwing a card at me.

“Damn Eren, I didn’t think a guy like you’d pack so much under those clothes.” I laugh and stretch before sitting back down, making sure the view below my waist is blocked for Levi, not willing to give him the satisfaction as I lean back, watching the game unfold. Farlan loses his boxers the next round and Levi snorts, curling his finger at me.

“What?” I ask as innocently as I can, blinking at him as he curls his finger again.

“Switch with Farlan, I don’t feel like seeing his dick in my peripheral.” 

“Nope, you agreed to the game so you can deal with seeing his dick.”

“Brat.”

“I’m older than you, asshole.” I wink at him as Isabel snickers and offers to switch with Farlan, the two of them switching quickly. I turn to Farlan, whose face is quickly turning red as I look him over, noting scars similar to Levi’s, a slow smile spreading across my face. “Welcome to the nudist colony. Do you want some alcohol?” Farlan laughs and rubs the back of his head, grinning sheepishly.

“Gimme a shot, I’m not nearly drunk enough to be ogled by someone elses soulmate.” I snicker and pour him a shot vodka to his request, sliding it over to him as I feel Levi glaring at me. Isabel is trying to hold back laughter at both Farlan and Levi’s reactions, turning to Levi with a giant grin on her face.

“Watch out, I think you have competition.” I chuckle and grin good-naturedly at Isabel, leaning an elbow on the coffee table. 

“Theres only one dick I allow up my ass, Isabel. I don’t mean to crush your dreams Farlan, but it isn’t yours.” Farlan rolls his eyes and Levi grumbles, dealing out the next hand. Isabel is a graceful loser, and after she strips the rest of the way we all put our clothes back on and Isabel puts away her cards. 

By 5 o'clock Isabel is positively smashed, babbling about all the stupid things Levi, Farlan and her used to do. Levi's cheeks are flushed, but other than that shows no signs of being intoxicated. Farlan hasn't drunk as much as anyone else, but at Isabel's insistence and 4 shots he's about as coherent as she is. With the new additions to our drinking day I know there'll have to be one of us to take care of the others so I intentionally drink slow, sipping at water occasionally so that I don't down the alcohol. Levi and Farlan have taken up the couch, Isabel laying across their laps while I lean against Levi's leg, deciding that watching horror movies while drunk is the funniest thing, so I pop in Insidious and sit back to enjoy the show. I throw a blanket over the three drunkards on the couch as they stare enraptured at the screen, clutching at each other. I thought it was funny with them watching Insidious, but when I remember Levi saying something about them being really superstitious I put on paranormal activity, continuing with the next one as the sun sets and they continue drinking. 

I've stopped drinking by now, being pleasantly buzzed, grabbing the remaining alcohol and stowing it away in fear of one of them getting alcohol poisoning. Somehow during the third paranormal activity Farlan and Levi managed to pull me onto the couch between them, Isabel on my lap as they all cling to me, squealing and screaming in fear. Isabel begs me to turn it off, crying into my shoulder about how she'll never move into any house without doing research ever again. I laugh and pat her on the back as I turn the tv off, settling down as Farlan’s head droops on my shoulder, dead asleep. Isabel eventually calms down too as I pat her back and soothe her, letting her fall asleep on my lap, the blanket draped over her. I lean my head back and stare up at the ceiling, Levi having passed out part way through the third movie, curled up under my arm. I adjust the blanket so that it covers all of us on the couch and settle down to sleep, ignoring Farlan snoring lightly.

I’m awoken to Levi bolting off of the couch, stumbling blindly to the bathroom where I can hear him emptying his stomach. Isabel is the next one up, and she’s heard too, almost making me wanna hurl too just because of how gross it all is. Farlan wakes up but surprisingly isn’t sick, just groans and covers his face in the blanket.

I remember to keep my voice low and quiet as I rub Farlan’s arm. “Are you good?”

“Yeah yeah, I’m fine.”

“Alright, aspirin’s in the kitchen, second cabinet on the left. I’m gonna check up on our big babies.” I stroll to the bathroom, holding back laughter as I take in the sight of Isabel curled up near the toilet, Levi laying in the bathtub as they groan pitifully. “How’s everyone feeling?”

“Kill me, please just put me out of my misery.” I roll my eyes at Isabel and rub her back soothingly as I sit on the edge of the tub and smooth back Levi’s sweaty hair. Levi groans in response to my question and I chuckle quietly, waving Farlan in who holds a bottle of aspirin. 

“Hey Izzy, are you well enough to go back to the hotel?” 

“Oooooh, yeah.” Isabel sits up and Levi instructs her to swish a bit of mouthwash before taking aspirin. Isabel kisses Levi’s cheek before following me to the door, pulling on her jacket as Farlan ties his shoes. “Thanks for the booze and for letting us see Levi, Eren.”

“C’mon, you’re practically family, why would I keep you away?” Isabel sniffles and hugs me, squeezing me tightly before letting me go and grabbing onto Farlan’s arm.

“We’ll make sure to visit again before we have to fly home.”

“Take care you two, and call Levi once in a while yeah?”

“Sure thing!” Isabel winces at her own loud voice but smiles regardless, letting Farlan pull her out the door with a nod and smile to me. I close it behind me and prepare myself to deal with a very hungover Levi, but when I turn around I nearly scream, Levi clamping his hand over my mouth as he glares. 

“I’m still really hungover but don’t think I forgot our little bet. Go ask Hanji for her 12 a.m. hangover “cure” while I take a nap.”

“Aye aye, Captain.” Levi stands on his tiptoes and pulls me down for a kiss that tastes strongly of toothpaste and mouthwash.


	14. I Always Keep My Bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren kind of hoped that Levi got drunk enough that he forgot about their little deal, but Levi wouldn't dare forget something that good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the plan for this little fic is to end it around chapter 16 or 17, and as it draws to a close more and more tooth rotting fluff will be added. As always, send me love or constructive criticism to me at purplesauris.tumblr.com. The German near the end roughly translates to my love/pet/dear.

I figure Hanji will be at her lab so I head that way, catching the bus as I move farther into the city, silently thanking the fact that I didn't get smashed last night and don't have a raging headache right now. Hanji's lab isn't exactly a pleasant sight, but I remind myself that Levi wanted me to get this for him and steel myself, pulling the door open and walking into the lobby. Moblit is sitting behind the desk in the corner, typing away while eyeing the door that leads to the lab sceptically. 

"Hey Moblit, is Hanji in?"

"She's in her lab as always." I thank him and head towards the door, not questioning when Moblit follows me. Hanji has a knack for trying to keep me here when I visit, so Moblit has taken to following me so he can keep Hanji from locking me away. I walk through the hall, taking a right and then a left before I walk into the main room of her lab where Hanji is busy looking over papers, talking to herself as she scribbles things down.

"Hey Hanj?"

Hanji's head whips up as she grins and scrambles over to me, taking my hands. "Eren! What brings you to my humble lab?"

"Levi's got a hangover." Hanji nods in understanding and goes to one of her medicine cabinets, pulling out a small bottle of murky brown liquid. 

"What was the drinking occasion?"

"Levi and I were going to get drunk anyways, but Isabel and Farlan found me at the store and they stayed the night drinking with us."

"Eh? How come you don't have a hangover then?" Hanji hands me the bottle and looks at me curiously.

"Someone had to be able to take care of the others." Hanji nods as I yawn and run my fingers through my hair.

"Did Isabel make you guys play strip poker?"

"She sure did. I made the mistake of betting against Levi too."

Hanji giggles, covering her mouth for a moment. "What did you bet?"

"I have to do whatever he wants in the bedroom, and I lost the game."

"Oh my god, I can only imagine what he's going to make you do. You better go give that stuff to him stat, then prepare yourself for the impending storm." I wince and nod, knowing full well that she isn't lying; whatever Levi has planned, he isn't going to half ass it, not when he has the control. "Oh don't look at me like that, you know you're going to enjoy it."

I grin sheepishly and laugh. "Yeah, you're right. I gotta get home, but I forgot to give Isabel my number, could you give it to her when you see her next?"

"Sure thing! Bye Eren, come by again!" Moblit leads me out as I head back towards home, whistling to myself as I sit myself down in a bus seat, enjoying the ride. I take the stairs instead of the elevator, taking them two at a time up, stopping in front of my door to catch my breath. I make sure I still have the bottle and push open the door, kicking off my shoes before padding in, heading straight for the bedroom, making sure to keep the lights off as I peek in. 

"Levi?" I whisper as I step in, closing the door softly as Levi blinks groggily and sits up, hair disheveled and chest bare.

"Did you get it?" I hand over the bottle and watch as he downs the whole thing, grimacing at the taste but sighing in relief. 

"So is that basically a cure-all?" I sit on the edge of the bed and Levi leans against me, blinking sleepily. 

"Yeah. I don't know how she made it but it works so I don't care." I hum, rubbing circles into Levi's side, trying not to jump when Levi starts nibbling at my jaw, placing kisses on my neck as he moves down, turning me to face him. I tip my head back with a soft sigh, letting him place kisses all over.

"Levi.." 

"I have something for you to put on."

"Starting already?" I ask breathlessly as Levi sucks at my neck some more, biting down lightly. Levi makes a noise of confirmation while sucking at my neck, fingers gripping my waist as I whimper. “Can I shower first?”

“Shower then put on what’s sitting on the counter.” Levi lets me go as I stumble on weak legs to the bathroom, closing the door behind me before I lean heavily on the counter, steadying my breath. I look to see what exactly I'm supposed to put on and my eyes widen, my cheeks flushing red. I strip off my clothes and shower quickly, being sure to wash myself thoroughly before stepping out and patting myself dry. I towel my hair just enough to where it isn't soaking before looking back towards what Levi has set out for me. White lace panties lay on top of the pile, looking innocent enough as I pick them up and slip them up my legs, pulling them on. The fabric feels nice against my skin as I pick up the garter belts sitting on top of what I assume to be thigh high socks. I slip on the garter belts and make sure they fit properly before sliding on the thigh highs, clipping the garter belts the way they're supposed to before I look at myself in the mirror. My skin looks even darker with the white adding contrast, the stockings accentuating my legs nicely, the panties showing off my ass as I look myself over. I nod in satisfaction and head out of the bathroom, stifling a small sound as Levi's eyes sweep over me slowly, taking in every bit of me, a hungry look in his eyes. "Not bad." Levi crooks his finger in a motion for me to come closer and I silently obey, standing in front of him as he lightly slides his fingers over my legs, tickling the back of my thighs before snapping one of the straps of the garter belt. I gasp at the feeling, arousal creeping up as Levi places his hands on my waist, tugging me into his lap as he traces along the edge of my panties. 

I whimper when Levi kisses along my neck, tongue sweeping over water droplets that dropped from my hair as he creates a hot trail up my neck, lips hovering over my ear as I can only imagine his lips curling into a smirk. He licks the shell of my ear and I shudder, my hands resting on his upper arms as he runs teasing circles into my ass through the fabric of my panties. "Levi..." Levi's fingers dig into my ass cheeks, not enough to hurt but enough for me to yelp as he stands and tosses me onto the middle of the bed, my eyes wide as I stare up at him. I lean back on my elbows as Levi grabs the lube from the drawer and sets it on the bed, coming to sit between my legs as he runs his hands up my legs, starting at my ankles and skimming over the stockings lightly. He snaps the strap of the garter belt again, watching as I shudder, exhaling a shaky breath as Levi leans down to kiss me, pushing me back as his hands settle next to my head, caging me in. Levi kisses me hard, not waiting for me to open my mouth fully before his tongue is plunging in, sweeping me away completely, leaving my mind blank other than the thought of Levi's lips on mine and his hands as they roam all over my body, stopping to tug at the panties so that they tighten, adding a little bit of friction against my erection, leaving me gasping as my hips twitch. I want more, but Levi lets the fabric loosen again as he kisses up my chest, biting and sucking to leave marks until he reaches my neck.

"You're so pretty in your panties, Eren." I moan as Levi bites down on my neck, sucking harshly until I'm sure there is no way I'll be able to hide that hickie. Levi is hard against my ass and I wrap my legs around his waist, pushing my ass into his hips as I grind down. Levi's breath stutters and he grabs at my waist, forcing them down into the mattress so that I can't move. "Who said you could do that?" I whine, looking up at him as he sits back and looks at me evenly, lust clear in his eyes. 

"I want you." 

"Ah but you didn't win the bet, so be a good boy and do as I say." I whine again but nod, biting my lip as Levi leans back over me, kissing me again. I jolt when he palms me through the panties, just enough to tease me, but not enough to give me what I want, pressing slightly harder when I moan against his lips. He takes his time, palming me lightly as he either kisses me or leaves marks all over me, leaving me squirming and whimpering, wanting to beg for more. I gasp aloud when I feel a slicked up finger prod at my entrance, having pushed the panties aside while I was distracted by his other hand. He circles my entrance, dipping in slightly but not pushing in, and it takes all of my self control not to push against his hand. I moan when he finally does push in, my back arching and the moan turning into a gasp as he pushes in a second one almost immediately. I hear him sniff and I look at him as he pauses. "Why do I smell strawberries?"

I giggle, trying to hold back laughter. "I-it's strawberry flavored lube."

He rolls his eyes, chuckling as he scissors his fingers gently, running along my walls as he searches, the moan that pours off of my lips when he brushes over my prostate loud in the otherwise quiet room. He pushes in a third finger and that's when he slows, looking over my face carefully for any signs of discomfort as I pant and try to relax. I catch his eyes in the dim light of the room and try my best to smile reassuringly, moving my hips to show that I'm alright. I pet the hand on my thigh as Levi continues, stretching me slowly, the burn quickly dissolving into pleasure as I moan and my hips twitch. "Lift your hips."

I do as he says, lifting my hips as he pulls my panties down my legs and off; I shiver at the feeling of Levi's breath puffing over my exposed dick as he leans down to adjust the towel he lays under me. I moan when he pushes three fingers back into me suddenly, aiming straight for my prostate as my back arches. He takes his time, spreading his fingers slowly, stretching me more before pulling out and coating his fingers again. He slides his fingers in again, adding a fourth as I scrabble to grip the sheets beneath me. Levi fucks me languidly with his fingers, intentionally missing my prostate, pressing it firmly every few passes until I'm babbling nonsense. "Levi please!"

"Someone's demanding. Maybe I should make you wrap those pretty lips around my cock to keep you quiet, fuck that wet mouth of yours instead, do you want that?" I moan, wanting nothing more than to be fucked by him, one way or the other. 

I can't form more than two words at a time as he continues to thrust his fingers in and out of me slowly. "Want you." Levi chuckles and slaps my thigh lightly as he pulls his fingers out. I ignore the empty feeling as Levi sits back to pull off his boxers, stroking himself a couple times as his eyes roam over me. 

“On your hands and knees.” I push myself up and swing so that I’m kneeling in front of him, planting my hands as I stick my ass in the air, arching my back and looking over my shoulder at him. His pupils almost swallow his iris’, blown wide as he takes in the sight before him, arousal and lust swirling in my gut as he shifts up onto his knees. He doesn’t hesitate, not when I’m presenting myself like this to him, lubing up his dick and holding my hips as he pushes in steadily until my ass meets his thighs and he has to stop to let me adjust. No matter how many times we do this I'm still shocked by how big Levi feels inside of me, stretching me deliciously as I moan and grind my hips back weakly, wordlessly begging him to move. 

I whine and mutter breathlessly, “Levi..!” I hear his breath catch in his throat but he doesn't do anything else.

Levi doesn’t seem to be in a hurry, pulling out and pushing back in slowly, intentionally thrusting only shallowly. I want to sob, ready to just beg for Levi to fuck me already or let me get off on my own when he bends over me, thrusting in sharply as he bites the nape of my neck, growling against my skin as he hisses out. “ _Mine._ ”

I cry out, arms giving way as Levi starts slamming into me, nailing my prostate right away. Somewhere in my foggy mind I register the word Levi hissed out and the blatant possessiveness in his voice sends a bolt of pleasure up my spine. "Fuck, I'm yours Levi, all yours!" Levi sets a brutal pace, thrusting into me hard, and if we had a headboard I'm pretty sure it'd be slamming against the wall by now. I can't find it in me to do much more than rut back against him as he thrusts into me, placing bites and kisses along my spine that has my back arching and my toes curling. 

"You look so good like this Eren, bent over as I fuck you." I moan as a familiar tightening builds in my gut, pushing back against Levi as he thrusts harder, hands clenched in an iron grip on my waist. 

"L-Levi!" One of Levi's hands lets go of my hip, snaking down to stroke me in time as I moan again.

"Go ahead, Eren." With a loud cry I come, splattering onto the towel Levi laid out underneath me. I pant, grinding my hips back as Levi continues to thrust even though the overstimulation is almost too much. Levi rubs my hips tenderly, slowing his thrusts until I can barely feel as he more of just ruts against my backside. I look over my shoulder at Levi and grind my hips back, continuing the motion until Levi picks up his thrusting again, me pushing back as he thrusts in until Levi comes undone, burying himself deep in me as he comes, moaning my name and pressing his forehead between my shoulder blades. I can hear him panting as he carefully pulls out and allows me to turn over, sitting bonelessly in his lap as he rubs my back. 

"You were jealous, weren't you?" Levi's fingers brush over the nape of my neck gently as he looks at the marks left.

"A little.” Levi nuzzles my hair and places kisses wherever he can reach, taking extra care on my neck. 

“You don’t have to be, Levi. There is no one else that would even come close to you.” Levi holds me close as I kiss his cheek and smile at him, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. 

Levi buries his face in my shoulder, breath ghosting over my bare skin. “I love you so much, Eren.”

“And I love you.” I nip at his earlobe as a smirk comes over my face. “Want me to show you?” 

Levi chuckles, sitting up as I give him small kisses. “You have my full attention.”

I giggle and kiss him, Levi moving the towel before he presses me back into the mattress. “You're my one and only mate.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------

After being thoroughly fucked all day I’m only able to lay in bed, staring at the wall in blissed out contentment as Levi sleeps pressed up against my back, arm thrown over my waist while he presses his face into my back. I hold my key up to eye level, spinning it as it catches the rays of a setting sun that beam through the curtains. After so long debating with myself, wondering for years what this key means, what purpose my mother thought it would serve I know what I’m going to use it for. 

I sigh and press the cool metal to my lips, closing my eyes before I let it drop from my grip. I hear Levi murmur sleepily behind me, arm tighten around my waist as I press my ass back into his hips sleepily. “Eren..” I shush him, petting his hand gently as I snuggle closer.

“Go back to sleep, mein liebes.” I feel Levi’s heartbeat against my back, beating in time with mine as his breath evens out as sleep takes him again. I’m not far after him as I drift off, a plan forming in my mind. 

Levi wakes me up, the scent of eggs and bacon wafting around him as he nudges me softly, pressing a kiss to my forehead. “Good morning.” 

I blink and sigh, stretching as I’m make an appreciative noise at the feeling of stretching out. I push myself into a sitting position, yawning and rubbing at one eye while gazing at Levi, feeling a distinct soreness in my hips and lower back. “Mornin. What time is it?”

“Around 10 or so. I made you breakfast.” I scoot back to lean against the wall as Levi places the tray over my lap, revealing an omelet with a few strips of bacon, coffee laden with sugar and cream present as well. I smile happily and go for the coffee first, sipping at the hot beverage as Levi sits next to my legs, looking much more awake than I am. 

“Thank you, even though I could have gotten up and made it myself.”

“Jaeger, I fucked you all day yesterday, you aren’t going to be getting up anytime soon.” I snigger and set my coffee off to the side, digging into my food when my stomach grumbles loudly. Levi just chuckles and shakes his head, small smirk on his face. I look him over, eyes catching the dark marks I left all over his chest and neck yesterday, nothing that he only put on boxers before cooking. Levi lets me eat in peace, taking the tray away as I throw the blankets off of my legs and slide towards the edge of the bed, waiting for Levi to get back. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“I wanna shower and brush my teeth.” Levi sighs but walks over and picks me up bridal style, carrying me to the bathroom to my protests. “Levi put me down!” Levi sets me on my feet in the middle of the background, letting me stand on my own. I immediately regret telling him to put me down, my hips, lower back, and legs all protesting at holding me up. “Nevermind, pick me up again.” Levi chuckles and instructs me to sit brush my teeth while he draws up a bath for me. I scrub at my teeth, rinsing my mouth out and swishing mouthwash before I deem myself good, turning and taking the couple steps over to the bath tub. I look down at the key hanging around my neck as Levi motions for me to get in, grabbing it and pulling it over my head to Levi’s confusion. I slip it over Levis head before stepping into the tub, sitting down and sinking into the water as Levi stares at me, mouth hanging open. 

Levi blinks and kneels down, grabbing a small bucket and using it to pour water over my head, soaking my hair so that he can wash it while I scrub gently at my skin with a wash cloth. I sit in the bath for a little while after I’m all clean, enjoying the warmth of the water before I stand up, stepping out carefully as Levi hands me a towel and I towel myself off quickly. I dress myself in the boxers and lounge pants Levi brought me before he scoops me back up and brings me back to the bed, setting me down gently before he moves to take the key off and put it back around my neck. I put my hands over his, letting the key drop back against his chest. “Eren..”

“My mother gave this to me, saying I’d know some day what I was going to use it for. I used to think that I would never know, that it’s use would be lost to me. My father gave it to my mother as a sign of his love, a symbol of him giving her the key to his heart.” I pull Levi onto my lap as I place a hand over his heart, the key pressed between as I feel the erratic ba-bump ba-bump ba-bump of his heart under my fingertips. “I know now why this key was so important to her, why she gave it to me instead of Mikasa. A key is used to lock things away, to keep them from being stolen away, but Levi, that is not what this means to me. This key is my awakening, my release to a world I never knew about, not until I met you so many months ago. You’ve set me free in more ways than I will ever be able to say, so please, wear this, keep it close to your heart and me closer.” 

Levi’s eyes are wide, his hand coming up to touch the key as I drop my hand, watching as he swallows hard. He clutches the key in his fist, keeping it against his chest as his lower lip trembles and he draws in a breath through his nose. He opens his mouth to say something but when nothing more than a small broken noise comes out he settles for kissing me, soft and tender as tears spill onto his cheeks. I kiss him back, thumbs wiping away his tears as I pull back to place kisses over his closed eyelids, kissing the tip of his nose and over the tear trails on his cheeks, placing a kiss on his forehead before I kiss his lips again. “Thank you, Eren. For trusting me so much with something so precious to you.”

“As long as I have you, I won’t even miss that old key.”


	15. Marry Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren loves that old guitar of his. it's brought him nothing but happy memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *long sigh* This is it guys, this is the second to last chapter. This could be the unofficial end to My Heart Beats For You. But, fear not! I have one last chapter planned, one that I've planned out in my head over and over since chapter 8. As always, love the fic? Hate it? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com!

As a child I’d always been interested in music. How the notes were played to create such beautiful sound had fascinated me for so many years, and when my mother offered to teach me how to play the old acoustic guitar that she would take out some nights and play for me, I was overjoyed. Playing came easily to me, even though nothing ever had before, and when my mom could no longer teach me she let me go off and cultivate the skill myself, letting me grow with the music. 

My fingers itch to strum and pick out chords like I used to when I was nervous or upset, but my guitar is at the house and I don’t have a way to get over there, not willing to risk taking the bus. I’m tempted to call Mikasa and see if she’ll bring it by after I get out of work, and as the urge to play gets stronger I succumb and shoot her a quick text while I stare blankly at a case in front of me. 

**[To: Mikasa]** at 12:43: Hey ‘Kasa, could you do me a huge favor?

 **[From: Mikasa]** at 12:46: Of course, what do you need?

 **[To: Mikasa]** at 12:47: Could you bring Moms guitar over to the apartment after you get done with work?

 **[From: Mikasa]** at 12:50: Sure thing. Get back to work.

I laugh and stow my phone, doing as she says. When I get home from work that evening Mikasa is waiting outside the apartment building, guitar case in one hand and clasping Annie's hand in the other. I approach the two woman with a smile on my face, hugging Mikasa before I hug Annie too, the two of us having gotten closer when Mikasa forced us to go out to a bar together one night. “Thank you so much for bringing it over.”

Mikasa hands the case over and uses her newly free hand to grab my sleeve. “You haven’t played in years, what made you need it now?”

“Just found myself wanting to play again.” Mikasa looks unconvinced but lets the answer be enough as Annie tugs on her hand and reminds her that they have a double date to get ready for. I let them go and get into their car, driving off as I wave before taking the elevator up to the apartment, gripping the handle of the case as I unlock the door and kick off my shoes, heading immediately towards the balcony that we never go out on. I push open the door as I set the case down, pulling off my jacket and rolling my cuffs up even though there’s a chill in the air.

I open the case, gazing at the well loved guitar tucked inside and pull it out, running my fingers over the strings before I go and sit on one of the chairs, absentmindedly playing a couple of chords to warm up, moving quickly through scales. I watch the sun as it slowly sets, humming along to an old lullaby that my mom would play for me when I was scared or sad. I don’t really pay attention to what I’m playing, just playing whatever comes to my mind as I wait for Levi to come home. 

It feels like hours that I’m sitting out here playing, when in truth its probably only close to half an hour before I feel arms wrap around my shoulders loosely, lips mouthing along the back of my neck lightly. “I didn’t know you played.”

“Yeah, my mom taught me a little bit and then I taught myself. I haven’t actually played in years.”

“What made you start again?” I smile and turn my head, kissing his cheek. 

“You’ll see.” Levi hums and stands up, ruffling my hair as he walks towards the door. 

“Come back inside, I’d like it if you played for me while I made us dinner.” I laugh and follow after him, grabbing the case and placing it inside. That night when Levi and I go to bed Levi is humming a tune that I was playing earlier under his breath, snuggling up to me in the darkness. “Eren?”

“Yeah?”

“I bet your mother would like to see the man you’ve become.”

“Yeah, I think she would too.” Levi’s taken to holding the key while he sleeps, nuzzling into my arms as I hold him close in my sleep.

On Wednesday Armin drags me out to a jewelry store after I tell him my plans, grinning excitedly at the prospect of me proposing to Levi after all the encouragement I've gotten. Hanji finds us walking around town looking at a bunch of different jewelry stores and she joins the search, squealing and hugging me when I reveal why we're out and about. Hanji and Armin argue about what the ring should look like, but while they're distracted I pick out a set of simple golden bands, telling the lady behind the desk the proper sizes. She instructs me to come back in an hour and I drag my two arguing friends away, ignoring their pouting when they realize I went and got rings without their input.

"Eren you said we could help!" The three of us are sitting in a nearby cafe as I wait on the rings, Hanji eating a muffin while Armin and I sip on hot chocolate. 

"You did help. You found the jewelry store, and I did the rest."

Hanji is still pouting but Armin has gotten over it, smiling gently at me. "The rings he picked out actually suit them very well. Have you ever seen Levi have anything fancier than his cleaning supplies?"

I laugh as Hanji ponders his point, looking serious. "I figured a plain band would be the best."

Armin is looking at me seriously, eyes flitting from my neck back to my face. "You gave it to him, didn't you?"

My hand comes up to touch my chest where the key would normally rest, soft smile on my face. "Yeah, I did."

\--------------------------------------------------------------

It becomes a habit for me to pick up my guitar and play after dinner, Levi curled up on one end of the couch with a book as I play for him. I grin in excitement and nervousness when Saturday finally comes by again and we have the day to ourselves. Levi is laying sprawled on the bed, listening to me as I strum away, sitting near the end of the bed to give Levi space to sprawl. “Hey Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I play for you?”

“Aren’t you already?” I chortle as he smirks and waves for me to continue what I’m doing.   
I clear my throat and start playing, looking at Levi a moment before my eyes close. “ _Forever can never be long enough for me, to feel like I've had long enough with you. Forget the world now, we won't let them see, but there's one thing left to do._ ” 

“ _Now that the weight has lifted, love has surely shifted my way._ ”

“ _Marry me, today and every day, marry me if I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe. Say you will, mm-hmm. Say you will, mm-hmm._ ”

“ _Together can never be close enough for me, to feel like I am close enough to you. You wear white and I'll wear out the words "I love you", and you're beautiful._ ”

“ _Now that the wait is over, and love has finally shown him my way._ ” 

“ _Marry me, today and every day, marry me if I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe. Say you will, mm-hmm. Say you will, mm-hmm._ ”

“ _Promise me, you'll always be happy by my side. I promise to sing to you, when all the music dies._ ” 

“ _And marry me, today and everyday, marry me if I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe. Say you will, mm-hmm. Say you will, mm-hmm._ ”

“ _Marry me, mm-hmm._ ” I play the ending notes and open my eyes, wanting to laugh when I’m met with Levi watching me like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“Eren.” 

“Yes?”

“Put the guitar down, right now.” I set it off to the side, looking at Levi nervously when his expression goes blank. 

“Le-" I yelp when Levi leaps forwards, actually tackling me off the bed, apologies flowing from his lips when I land on my back with a thud. 

“You’re an asshole. An adorable, goofy, asshole. Yes I’ll marry you, Eren, you shouldn’t even have to ask.” I laugh, eyes fluttering close as Levi kisses me passionately, fingers burying in my hair as I wrap my arms around him and squeeze him against me. I slowly sit up, Levi moving with me as I wrap my arms around him more securely. 

"Lemme get the rings." Levi stands up off of my lap and pulls me up, shifting from foot to foot as I grab my guitar case and pull the ring box out of a small hidden pouch. 

"I'm not going to ask how long you've had them." 

I snicker and pull his ring from the case, taking his left hand and sliding it onto his ring finger. "Mikasa was suspicious when I asked her for my guitar.”

“Was I the only one that didn’t know?”

“No, only Armin and Hanji know. You do now, but I wanted it to be a surprise. I thought about doing it when we went out later but then I remembered I get really self-conscious when I perform.” 

“You didn’t seem nervous. You seemed happy.”

“I am happy, but I had my eyes closed so I wouldn’t be able to see your reactions until I was finished. I would’ve lost my nerve otherwise.” While I ramble on Levi has slipped my ring on my finger, looking down at the light shining off of it with an elated smile on his face. “I was scared to ask you before because I didn’t know if you even wanted to get married or if marriage was something you agreed with. I wanted to give you the choice, so I'm sorry if I seemed unwilling or against the idea of getting married."

"Eren.. That's all I've ever wanted to do." Levi pulls me in, hugging me tightly as I bend down and he goes up on his tiptoes, our lips meeting in a soft kiss. My arms wrap securely around his waist, lifting him up as his legs go around my waist to support some of his own weight. I blindly grab my guitar off of the bed, leaning it against the nightstand as I set Levi on the edge of the bed, standing between his legs as we kiss lazily. We aren't looking for anything more this time, just content to feel each other as we lay back on the bed, laying on our sides. Levi's hands are in my hair, running through and pulling out tangles gently, twisting and pulling occasionally.

"Hey Levi, how many clients do you have Monday?"

"Just the two regulars in the morning."

"Let's go get married Monday, during my lunch. We'll bring Armin and Hanji along cause they helped."

"Mkay." And that's the end of it, Levi and I go back to kissing, Levi eventually snuggling up to me for a nap while I play with locks of his hair, running my fingers over the short hairs. I hum quietly, holding my fiancé to my chest while he sighs in his sleep, fingers curling in my t-shirt. 

Levi and I go out to dinner that night, the two of us opting to go somewhere other than Connie’s (mainly because if they saw our rings they would tell everyone). When we get to the small breakfast diner Levi grabs my arm to stop me, turning me so he can kiss me without interruption. I cup his cheeks, fighting a growing smile at the giddy feeling of kissing Levi, of kissing my fiancé for what certainly isn't the last time. The dinner isn't a fancy one, just us going to some diner we found one day that had possibly the best milkshakes ever, which was probably the only reason Levi came here seeing as the coffee was shit and they didn't have tea. We take a booth in the corner, Levi sliding into the seat opposite me while I pout and reach across the table for his hand. He threads our fingers together while he looks over the menu, eyes narrowing occasionally when he sees something he doesn’t like or that disgusts him.

“Who the hell puts bacon in a pancake?”

I laugh and shake my head, my menu discarded off to the side in favor of tracing patterns on the back of Levi’s hand. “Too much work to eat them separately. What are you gonna get?”  
Levi shakes his head as he places his menu down, looking faintly disgusting at the thought of bacon in a pancake. “The strawberry pancakes.” The look Levi gives me has me swallowing hard, and I grin, squeezing his hand lightly. 

“Didn’t know you liked strawberries, I always pegged you for a banana sort of guy.” 

Levi snorts, eyes swimming with amusement as he lightly kicks my shin under the table. “You would.” I roll my eyes, thumb brushing over Levi’s ring, grinning at him goofily. Levi rolls his eyes but gives my hand a squeeze, looking up as Krista walks up to us, smiling softly as she takes in the sight of our joined hands. 

“Evening you two, are you ready to order?” Levi nods as Krista scribbles my order down, having memorized what I order every time as Levi shoots off his order. Krista grins brightly, tucking her notepad and pen away as her eyes widen just slightly. “Say, Eren, hold your hand up.” 

I do as she says, a smile curling my lips as I hold my free hand up, palm facing out. “Something wrong?”

Krista is covering her mouth with her hand now, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. “No, no nothing is wrong. I’m so happy for you two!” Krista leans around the table so she can kiss my cheek in congratulations, doing the same for Levi, even though he grumbles halfheartedly. “Have you announced it yet?”

“Nah, we’re gonna let the others figure it out on their own.”

“It’ll be between just us then, I won’t breathe a word of it. I’ll be out with your food in a few minutes.”

“Thank you.” Krista turns and heads off with another joyful smile, yelling the orders into the kitchen. Levi leans back in his seat, staring out the window at the cars passing by as I trace little hearts all over the back of his hand. “D’you think Ymir and Krista have already tied the knot?”

Levi doesn’t even think about his answer, shrugging. “They probably did in like 2nd grade.” I snicker, looking over to where Ymir is leaning her elbows on the bar top, leaning out of the seat to whisper in Krista’s ear. 

“Yeah. Who do you think’s gonna be next?” 

“Connie already proposed, so I’m gonna say your sister.” I hum as I take in the new information, shaking my head.

“They got married on their trip to Japan last year. ” 

“How about that guy at the wedding then? The one with the long face who was clinging to Freckles.” 

I laugh as Krista sets our food and milkshakes down, smiling softly. ‘Who, Jean? Neither of them have proposed yet.”

“Horseface doesn’t have the balls to.” Krista sighs in exasperation and gives me a scolding look. 

“Jean and Marco haven’t been together nearly as long as the rest of us, Eren. Give them time to get comfortable.” 

“Levi and I haven’t been together much longer than they have.”

“You two are special.” Levi rolls his eyes and I groan, leaning my head back till it whacks against the divider keeping our booth separate from the other one. “I mean it, you guys. Everyone can see that you two love each other in a way that no one else does. It’s cute!”

“You sound like Hanji.” I nod in agreement as Levi looks at Krista, nose wrinkled slightly. Krista only offers Levi a soft smile.

“Maybe she’s got the right idea then. You two enjoy your meal.” Krista scurries off to serve another table while Levi and I dig into our food, Levi swatting my fork away with his when I try to nab a strawberry from his plate. I dig into my eggs, handing Levi a piece of my bacon when he realizes he didn't order any, the two of us sharing our milkshakes, mine peach and his pineapple. Levi glares at me when I go to pull my wallet out and pulls his own out, tucking the proper amount in with the bill as I place a ten on the table for Krista, the two of us taking our leave. 

We head out, getting into my recently bought car, hands clasped over the center console as we drive out of the city, heading nowhere in particular. We stop after an hour, the two of us climbing out of the car after parking in a clearing overlooking the ocean. We lay on the hood of the car, leaning back against the windshield, Levi tucking himself in my arms while laying his head on my shoulder. “Hey Levi?” 

“Hmm?”

“What do you think Krista meant?”

“Have you seen the others interact the way we do? They’re all right, we love in a way that the others never will. Call it whatever you’d like, but we’re more than just soul mates, and everyone else can see it.”

“We just needed a little push to see it ourselves. It's more than just a chemical bond for us, more than all of that." Levi nods in agreement, his fingers curling in the front of my shirt as my arms tighten around him. 

"I'm glad."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm glad it was us that got the fucked up bond, I wouldn't want it any other way." I'm once again taken for a loop by this man, by the sweet words that are spoken just loud enough for me to hear over the hammering of my heart in my throat. I hold him closer, leaning my forehead against his shoulder as I choke on tears. "Eren? Hey- don't cry Eren, did I say something bad?"

"No." I croak out the word, holding him tighter. "I'm just really happy right now. I don't wanna wait till Monday to get married."

Levi lets out a relieved breath, hand clasping my arms that are around him. "Me neither." 

"Just a couple of days. Then you're all mine."

Levi snorts, turning in my arms to kiss me. "I don't need to be married to be all yours. Though, I think you forget who would be the housewife."

I raise an eyebrow at that, rolling so that Levi is trapped between my arms. I lean down and nibble on the skin of his jaw, working my way to his ear where I tug on his earlobe lightly. "I think you forget who owns who."

Levi shudders at that, fingers gripping handfuls of my hair. "That's not what you said when I had you bent over." Levi's voice wavers but he gets his point across when he bites at my lower lip.

"In order to receive I have to give something, and it's not like I didn't get anything from you fucking me like you did." 

"I like it better when you suck my cock."

I laugh lowly, a smirk curving my lips as I lean back, admiring Levi underneath me. "It that what you want? For me to suck your cock, milk you dry?"

“How about celebratory blowjobs after we get married?” I snicker and kiss his cheek, letting him out from under me as I stare up at the night sky.

“Can’t wait. Hey Levi?”

“What?”

“You ever heard of bacon cupcakes?” Levi’s groans and exaggerated gagging noises are enough for me to know I’ve found something that Levi cannot stand and I giggle, my giggles turning to peals of laughter when Levi whacks my shoulder lightly. “Or bacon covered donuts.” I go into another laughing fit when Levi actually does gag at this, sending a glare my way while he shoves me away from him. 

“You’re disgusting.” I laugh harder, reaching out for him, blindly searching for his hand. 

"Levi." I whine his name, pouting when Levi grunts and slides off the car, grabbing my hand and yanking me forwards. I yelp when I nearly slide off face first, Levi's hand on my shoulder stopping me when he leans down and gives my lips a peck.

"C'mon idiot, we need to get home and get some sleep." 

"Right." I roll off of the hood and stand up next to Levi, going around the front to open his door for him. The drive home is quiet, Levi holding my hand over the console as he watches the scenery go by. I'm comfortable behind the wheel, listening to Levi's soft breathing as he absently plays with my fingers, tracing the scars on my thumb. "What's black and white and black and white?"

Levi sighs. "I don't know, what?"

"A penguin rolling down a hill." Levi huffs out a small laugh and I grin. "What do you call a boomerang that doesn't come back when you throw it?" Levi is already snickering, my smile growing.

"A stick." 

"What's green, fuzzy and will kill you if it falls out of a tree? A pool table." Levi is laughing now, shoulders shaking as he snorts and tries to draw in a steady breath, laughing harder the more he thinks about the jokes.

"A fucking pool table!" I giggle along with him as he throws his head back and laughs full bellied. His laugh is light, airy but joyous once you find something that makes him laugh. There's nothing I enjoy more than making Levi laugh (other than maybe making him moan) with jokes that no one would laugh at, but Levi's sense of humor is crude, and most of the time doesn't make sense. I make it my mission to learn jokes that only Levi would laugh at, and seeing Levi red in the face, voice breathless as he tries to speak through his laughter. Hearing him, seeing him like this sends a wave of calm over me, knowing that he's alright, that I can make him laugh no matter how hard he tries not to. "Where do you even get these jokes?"

"Jean. He was big on being a comedian in high school, but no one else thought they were funny." Levi snickers, calming himself down as I park the car and turn it off, the two of us getting out and heading inside. 

"How did no one think they were funny?"

"Because they really aren't that funny." Levi snorts and murmurs a "fuck you it was funny" as I let us into the apartment, the two of us heading for the bedroom immediately. "Alright alright, it was funny." 

"Damn straight." I snicker, shedding my clothes until I'm left in boxers and I crawl under the covers, immediately cuddling up to Levi when he turns off the light and slides under the covers. Levi's chest presses against my back as he drapes his arm over my waist as I sigh happily. I thread our fingers together and press our hands to my chest, my heartbeat gentle under our joined hands. Levi presses his forehead between my shoulder blades, his breath tickling my skin as we drift off together.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

There's something explainable about being woken up by lips on my skin, lavishing me in attention as I grumble tiredly. "Levi.. Levi quit it.. S'ticklish." The lips are trailing softly over my neck, moving to the nape when I refuse to move. I shudder and whimper, grabbing at Levi's arm weakly. "Levi.." 

"Oh now you're awake." I roll onto my back, Levi settling his weight as he sits on my thighs. "C'mon, you wanna get married, right?"

My brow furrows in tired confusion as I blink up at Levi, rubbing sleep out of my eye as I look up at a fully dressed Levi. "What're you talkin about? It's not Monday."

"You said you didn't wanna wait, so I texted Hanji." I'm suddenly more awake than I've ever been, grinning like an idiot as I pull Levi down for a kiss.

"God I love you." 

"Love you too, now go shower, Hanji and Armin are waiting." I clamber out of bed, doing as Levi says as he rummages through my clothes, pulling out white jeans I haven't worn in months. I do my best to shower quickly, scrubbing at my skin with nervous anticipation. I brush my teeth while standing in front of the mirror, towel wrapped around my waist, Levi opening the door and handing me my clothes. I notice that Levi is dressed in all black save for a pale blue tie. "You're hyperventilating. You need to calm down, Eren." I notice that my breathing has picked up just as Levi cups my cheeks, drawing my focus to his face as he smiles softly, thumbs smoothing over my cheeks. 

"We're getting married."

"We're getting married. We can't do that if you pass out so you need to _calm down_. Everything is fine Eren, what matters is that at the end of the day we're married. Now get that cute ass of yours dressed." I laugh and nod, taking a deep breath as I pull on the clothes Levi offered me. White pants that hug me in all the right places and a white button up that I tuck into my jeans, a tie to match Levi's finishing off the outfit. 

"You really did make me the wife."

"White looks better on you, it just makes me look gross." 

"You look great in anything, what are you saying?" Levi pulls my tie tight just then, causing me to jerk forwards, my nose brushing against Levi's. 

"We're both hot as hell, now shush and marry me already." I laugh and follow Levi from the bathroom, walking into the living room to see Hanji and Armin grinning, Hanji in blue slacks and a black shirt, Armin in blue slacks and a white shirt, each matching their corresponding friends. Armin smiles at me while hanji grins at Levi, grabbing him in a bear hug while Armin pulls me off to the side and looks me over.

“Couldn't wait?” I shake my head and Armin pats my shoulder, smiling knowingly. “Erwin and I didn’t want to either, I don’t blame you. Though I’m pretty sure Mikasa will be upset you didn’t tell her as soon as you proposed.”

I can only shrug at that, looking over to Levi as Hanji drills something to him. “She’ll know eventually. If she doesn't expect me to marry him then she has a screw loose, but I’m sure she’ll find out. I don’t want some big huge wedding, it wouldn't feel right if it was; I want it to be something intimate, something between just Levi and I, even if you and Hanji are off in the background.”

“I get it. Not everyone dreams of a big giant wedding, I’m just glad you get your wedding.” Levi is looking at me, blatantly ignoring Hanji in favor of watching as Armin and I lean against each other. Levi raises his eyebrows, asking if I’m ready and I nod, looking over to Armin who only nods with a smile and takes Hanji’s arm. “Lets go down to the courthouse and get their papers. I think they want to do vows later, in private.”

“Awwww, that's less fun!” The look that Armin pins Hanji with is enough for her to look like a chastised puppy, and she only makes a pouty face before ushering us out into her car. Hanji forces Levi into the passenger seat and Armin drags me in the back, refusing to let us sit together seeing as, and I quote Armin here, “You two already saw each other before it was time so you don’t get to touch until you’re married.” 

Levi doesn't look at all pleased with the arrangement, but I flash him a small smile and the tension in his shoulders ease as he leans his head back against the headrest as I lean forward and press my forehead to the back. It’s as close as Armin will allow me, but feeling Levi this close is enough to sate both of our needs to touch each other, and I barely notice when Hanji stops the car. Armin is urging me out of the car, taking my arm and pulling me away as I reach out for Levi without thought, so used to him holding my hand protectively when we walk. 

We’re silent as Hanji leads us into the building, my hand going to touch the nonexistent key around my neck, and when i realize it isn't there I twist my ring instead, looking over to see Levi clutching at my key, murmuring to himself until our eyes meet and he holds the key tighter. Hanji grabs the clipboard presented to her and then she’s dragging Levi away, Armin and I jumping before rushing off after her. Hanji has Levi seated on a bench, pen poised in his hand as he signs whatever form Hanji got from the guy.

“Just sign right there, and once Eren signs you two will officially be married!” Levi looks up and wordlessly hands the clipboard to me, and I click into lawyer mode, reading over the document carefully. I can hear Armin giggling and his hand rests on my shoulder as he points at where I need to sign. I don’t hesitate, quickly signing it as I hand it back to Hanji and reach for Levi, a low noise coming from my throat when Armin stands between us. 

Then Levi is standing up, carefully nudging Armin out of the way (even though he has to do it forcefully enough to where Armin stumbles a bit) and his arms are around my neck and he’s pulling me down and our lips are meeting again, melding together like they've done so many times before, but the spark that goes through me, the instant peace I feel has my knees almost dropping out from under me. It’s just like the first time we kissed, but there's no awkward teeth or bumping noses, this is sweet, soft, and I can only hold him to me tightly in hopes that I’ll never have to let go. 

When we part I stare down at him, smile spreading across my face as his arms tighten around my neck. “Lets get home.” Hanji drops us off in front of our apartment with a giddy congrats and a threat to Levi about dragging him out for drinks before she’s driving off with Armin waving at me from the passenger seat. I hold Levi’s hand tightly as we ride the elevator up to our apartment, and when the door closes behind us Levi is kissing me again, pulling me farther into the room. 

“Vows?” 

Levi nods and releases me, keeping hold of my hands as he clears his throat. “I didn’t see the point in having a soulmate when I was a kid, for me it was Isabel, Farlan, and I, and that was all that mattered. That we survived. But when I lost them and i was introduced to a world where finding your soulmate was everything, I couldn't help but want that connection I had deemed unnecessary. You and I, we are more than the connection I was looking for. We are soul mates, the chemicals in our brains tell us that, but we are more than that, we are part of each other, body and soul, and I’ll be damned if that doesn't make my head spin to think about. But i wouldn't change it. Not for all the money in the world.”

My mouth is dry as I begin my own vow. “My mother and father always talked about the importance of waiting until you found your soulmate. As a child I was so afraid, so scared of what would happen when I finally lit up. As a teenager I agonized over what my soulmate would be like, until finally on my 21st birthday when all my friends were heading off and going to find their soul mates, I didn’t. I told myself that I wasn't going to search, that the funny feeling I got in my gut when I thought about doing so was disgust and not just nerves, and for a while it worked. But then I found you, and that feeling went away, and when you first touched me I understood my mother and her warnings of not rushing into a marriage thinking you’d never find your soulmate. I love you, Levi Jaeger, and I will try my hardest to continue to be a man you love regardless of this connection. My heart beats for you, and only you.” 

“I love you, Eren Jaeger. From the day I met you to the day I die, I love you.” Levi’s voice cracks partway through, and as we embrace again I’m struck with the feeling of being warm, heat radiating from my chest as Levi gasps, our hands covering our chests as the light that brought us together burst from our chests, mingling in a pale blue and golden light, a light that shoots back into our chests afterwards. For the first time in my life I’m warm, and not just from Levi’s touch, my whole being is glowing as Levi does the same, the two of us reveling in a bond neither of us will ever understand. 

This wasn’t just a bond that brought us together, this was a love so unlike any other I’d ever seen, but this was Levi, this was me, and that was all I’d ever wanted.


	16. What Is A Soul Mate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course there's going to be a honeymoon, and of course they go to France.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to write, and I actually didnt start until like four days after posting chapter 15. As always, talk to me at purplesauris.tumblr.com. Made fanart for the fic? Want me to see it? Tag it #purplesauris so that I can!

It was like I was in a dream; the feeling of intimacy between Levi and I when all we did was look at each other. My mother had described marriage between soulmates as a feeling of wholeness, like everything in the world was now complete. I had always thought of myself as being complete before, I was whole all on my own, and maybe Levi felt that way as well, maybe that's why we felt the way we did now. 

Marrying Levi, having him become all mine, it was like a switch flipped, and suddenly all I needed was Levi. Colors were brighter, I could hear the whoosh of Levi breathing a room away, and my skin prickled with awareness. It threw Levi and I off at first, this intense ability to _know_ just when and where we were needed when it came to each other. It was like a phantom followed us, whispering warnings in our ears while emotions flooded through our systems. 

Levi and I had decided that since neither of us had taken a vacation from work at all throughout the course of our careers going on a four day honeymoon was a great idea. None of our friends had figured out that we were married yet, and Levi and I were waiting for Mikasa to figure it out so we could go off without her freaking out. I still kept my routine of visiting Mikasa and Armin, spending Friday night and Saturday there as we caught up, Armin always smiling knowingly when Mikasa asked how Levi was. 

As much as I wanted to bring Levi over, I respected the need for it to be just us three. So when Mikasa suggested we all invite our significant others over as a sort of at home triple date I didn't hesitate, happiness surging through me as I pull my phone out of my pocket. I hit the speed dial and hold the phone up to my ear, Armin and Mikasa doing the same as we all squish on the couch together.

" _What's up?_ "

"Come over?"

" _I'll be over as soon as I can._ " Levi sounds surprised but happy that he's able to see me when he had prepared to sleep alone. The line goes dead as I put my phone away, grinning at Mikasa. Mikasa stows her phone at the same time Armin does, the three of us grinning in happy excitement.

"Eren?" I make a noise to show I'm listening as Mikasa looks at me suspiciously. 

"Mhmm?"

"Let me see your hands."

"Eh? Why?" I look at her curiously as she huffs and grabs at my wrists. I let her grip my hands, yanking me closer as she stares hard at my left hand. 

"What is this?"

"My hand? I don't see why-"

"The ring, Eren." She hisses out, looking up at me in obvious anger.

"I got married? That's usually what you wear to symbolize that." Mikasa lets go of my hands and smacks my arm, ignoring my yelp. "Why are you hitting me?!" Mikasa grabs a pillow and batters me with it, causing me to try and get away, blocking the pillow with my arms, knowing that even if I try to fight back she'll beat me. I fall with a thud off the couch, a laugh bubbling up in me as I grab the pillow and pull, throwing Mikasa off balance as she still tries to hit me. "Quit it 'Kasa!"

"Why didn't you tell me? Or invite me even?" 

"It was spur of the moment! Besides, Levi and I didn't want a bunch of people there."

"I'm your sister." Mikasa sounds hurt and I stand up, pulling her into my arms. 

"I'm sorry we didn't invite you. Armin got pictures though."

"Armin got to go?"

"He helped pick out the rings so Hanji said he had to be there." Mikasa doesn't look pleased but her expression softens. 

"I did the same to you; I guess this is payback huh?" I laugh as Mikasa ruffles my hair. "Congratulations, Eren. I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks." Levi chooses that moment to reveal himself as he leans against the far wall, small smirk on his face telling me he saw everything that just transpired. Mikasa is the first to move, walking over to Levi and pausing in front of him a moment before she grabs his shoulders and pulls him into a strong hug, Levi freezing for a moment before he hesitantly hugs her back. 

I can hear her across the room as she murmurs in Levi's ear. "You better not hurt him. Welcome to the family, Levi."

"Thank you." Levi mutters, squeezing Mikasa once before they step away from each other. Levi immediately makes a beeline for me, kissing me sweetly on the lips before hugging me. 

"Miss me?" Levi nods against my shoulder and I snicker, the two of us making our way over to the armchair. I plop myself down and Levi settles in my lap, my arm going around his waist securely. 

Erwin is the next to walk in, smile on his face as he kisses Armin on the cheek and sits next to him. "Hello everybody." 

Levi nods to Erwin and I grin, fluttering my fingers at him. "Hey Captain America."

Erwin shakes his head in amusement as Annie walks in and Mikasa catches her in the doorway, the two of them kissing and murmuring to each other. Erwin clears his throat and my gaze turns to him. "So I heard you got married?"

"Yup, about two weeks ago. Did Armin tell you?"

"Hanji babbles when she's drunk." Levi snorts and I grin, knowing from prior experience when she dragged me out after work that it's true. "Congrats you two."

Annie and Mikasa find their way onto the couch, the four of them squished together comfortably. Annie looks at me, eyes narrowing for a moment before her expression goes blank again. "Hey Eren, come help me get beer."

I pat Levi's hip and he lets me get up, silently following Annie as we head into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"You're glowing." I tilt my head in confusion as she pulls herself to sit on the counter. I move to start pulling out beer bottles as she continues. "You and Levi, when you're with each other or even near each other you seem to glow. You two got married, didn't you?"

"Yeah, is the glow normal?" I hand Annie a few bottles as she nods. 

"The glow usually only lasts a day or two though. You two must really be special, huh?"

"That's what I've been told."

"Congrats. When's the honeymoon?"

"We were thinking of leaving Monday." Annie nods and that's the end of our conversation, the two of us handing the beers out. I hand Levi a bottle as I twist mine open, Levi resting his head against my shoulder as he takes a swig of his beer. I take a large gulp of mine, making a face at the initial taste; I’d much rather down a lot of wine than have beer, but this is all we have so I’ll deal with the taste. We all work our way up to a good buzz, Mikasa and Armin notorious for not holding alcohol well so the two are already drunk after 4 beers, while I’m only slightly buzzed. 

Mikasa is the four stage kind of drunk, the first stage is excitement, meaning that she is bouncing off the walls worse than Hanji for a while before stage two hits, which is anger and aggression. Mikasa is in stage two as we all chatter, Armin cuddling up to Erwin and refusing to move when he tries to get up. I know its only a matter of time before Mikasa targets me, so I set my beer down, and as if she read my mind Mikasa suddenly stands and pulls off her shirt. 

I grimace as Annie stands up and moves the coffee table out of the way, everyone tucking their legs up. Levi looks confused as I get up, pulling off my own t shirt and pushing the chair back. “Eren what the hell are you doing?” 

“Second stage.” Is all I say before I brace myself, catching Mikasa’s oncoming fist as I slide under and ram my shoulder into her stomach, dropping away in a roll as Mikasa comes at me. She manages to land a kick to my stomach that has me gasping for breath but I only pull myself up, grabbing Mikasa around the waist as I throw the two of us to the ground. We roll around on the floor, the both of us trying to get the upper hand before Mikasa suddenly flips into the third stage, sadness and melancholy. Mikasa rests her head on my shoulder as I haul her up, her legs around my waist as I hug her, rubbing her back and shushing her as she sobs into my shoulder. "You're alright, everything is okay." This is around the time I hand Mikasa off to Annie, because the third stage never lasts long and the fourth stage is when she gets horny, and I'd rather not experience that. Annie carries Mikasa to her bedroom as Erwin picks up a now asleep Armin, bidding Levi and I goodnight before they disappear into Armin's room.

Levi is on me in an instant, fingertips brushing over my abdomen gingerly, a frown on his face. "You're bruising."

"It happens." Levi is still frowning, brow furrowing more.

"You're okay with Mikasa beating on you like that?" 

"She's clumsy when she's drunk, she usually doesn't hit me."

"Eren, you're acting like it's okay that she targets you." And now I understand his concern, a small smile overtaking my lips as I wrap my arms around his waist. 

"Mikasa isn't my father, Levi."

"I wasn't-" I raise an eyebrow and he closes his mouth, looking ashamed that he thought that.

"Armin asked the same thing. There's a difference between my father beating me for something I couldn't control and a drunken brawl that I can easily stop at any time."

"Sorry." I laugh and kiss him, showing him it's alright. "Bed?" I follow after him, gripping his hand as we turn off the living room light.

Mikasa is surprisingly enthusiastic about our honeymoon, even offering to watch the apartment while we're away. Levi is insistent on packing for me, saying I'll forget something, so I lay at the top of the bed across the pillows as Levi packs our suitcases, going through a list to assure we have everything. 

I'm playing around on my phone, wishing that Levi would finish already because I really feel like kissing him right now. But knowing Levi if I interrupt him now I won't get to kiss him at all today or tomorrow. "Passport?"

"Top drawer." I mutter distractedly, tapping away the the black tiles on the screen. I hear Levi pull open the drawer and the noise of surprise that falls from his lips, my eyes flitting up to meet his. In one hand is my passport, the other a large stack of cash in the other. "Pack it all, we'll need it."

"Where did you get this?"

"Took some out of my inheritance." I go back to my game when Levi doesn't say anything, and 5 minutes go by before my phone is being plucked from my hands and familiar weight settles on my lap. I look up at Levi, hands going to his waist to steady him as he stares down at me, his arguing face on. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Inheritance?" 

"My grandpa gave me a fair portion of his fortune when he passed away. I wasn't able to access it till I was 18."

"What's a fair portion?"

"A little over 12 million?" Levi's eyes widen in surprise and he looks like he just got punched in the gut. 

"12 million?" I nod, sitting up in confusion. "I'm married to a millionaire."

"Uh, yeah I guess so. I used some of it to get Mikasa and I through college, and donated to charities too. The rest is usually for emergencies."

"A vacation isn't an emergency."

"Yeah, but you're the most important thing to me, so it counts." Levi groans and rests his forehead against mine, making a face as I grin.

"You're so cheesy."

"You love it." Levi scoffs but a smile tugs at his lips.

"Only from you." I smile and kiss him, softly, sweetly, and it isn't until Levi pulls away that I realize we need to get going before we're late. Levi seems to realize this too as he slides from my lap and grabs the suitcases, heading for the door while I make sure I have my wallet and keys, padding out to the door. I pull my shoes on and lock the door behind us, leaving the spare key on top of the door jam like I told Mikasa and then we’re off, arriving at the airport and loading onto the plane. 

Levi is a nervous flier, needing something to distract him, I as we sit back in our seats (Levi insisted on first class, saying there was no way he was sitting with the slobs in economy) Levi is already clutching at my hand. I try to think soothing thoughts, keeping myself as calm as possible, and slowly I can see and feel Levi relaxing as my presence gets to him, and I can hear him muttering breathing exercises to himself as he forces himself to take deep even breaths. I push the arm rest out of the way as soon as we’re allowed to roam freely about the plane and pull him into my arms, fingers kneading at the back of his neck gently. 

“You’re alright, Levi. We’ll be there in no time.”

"How can you stand this?"

"I haven't been scared of planes since I first rode one. It's neat being up in the air like this."

"We're in a giant metal tube that at any moment could plunge to our deaths."

I shake my head and place kisses all over his face, knowing it calms him down. "Right there's your problem, Levi. Quit obsessing over things that almost never happen; we'll be fine." Levi sighs in my arms, eyes closing as I continue doing all I can to keep him calm, eventually just kissing him to hopefully give the distraction he needs.

The flight is uneventful for the most part, but we hit some turbulence near the end, and as we sit through it I have to stop Levi from unbuckling and scrambling into my lap. He does exactly that as soon as it's over, shaking in my arms as I trace patterns all over his back, humming a soothing tune as I press a kiss to his temple and hold him. Levi is asleep in my arms when the plane finally lands, and I have to coax him to actually open his eyes and get off of me so we can grab our carry on bags and get off the plane. 

Levi stands in the aisle as I grab our carry on bags, Levi taking one of the bags so that he can hold my hand as we walk towards baggage claim. Levi is looking around groggily, slowly waking up as he hears people chattering in both English and French, and suddenly Levi is much more attentive, listening to each word spoken with a growing smile. I grab ours bags and yank them off the line when they come around, following Levi as he leads us towards where our rental car is supposed to be. I load the bags up and slide into the passenger seat, content to let Levi drive us around, pointing out different cafés and and bakeries that are renowned for their cuisine. Levi grows silent when we drive by a larger building, sitting imposing tucked behind wrought iron fencing. "Levi?"

"That's where I grew up."

"Do you want to go in?" Levi shakes his head, lips pressed in a tight line as he focuses on getting us to the hotel. The people at the door that take our bags greet us in French, that much I understand, but the rest is lost to me as Levi nods his head and shoots off rapid fire French. I follow Levi and the bellboy like an obedient puppy, trailing behind while I look at the people lingering in the lobby and the pretty blue pattern that make up the walls of the hallway. The bellboy gives me a curious look, a grin on his face as he listens to whatever Levi is saying to him. I look at him in confusion but he only giggles and opens the door to the room for us, leaving with a swift goodbye.

"Eren." Levi's voice is soft, amused as he takes my hand and tugs gently to get my attention. "Come into the room." I can feel the beginnings of jetlag tugging at me, and all I want to do is take a shower and then maybe take a nap. Levi seems to feel the same way because he sets his suitcase on the couch and unzips it, pulling out two towels and our soaps. 

"How come that guy was looking at me like that?"

"He said that you had beautiful eyes and that I was lucky to have you as a soulmate."

"Oh." I blink at the sound of Levi's quiet laugh and he's tugging me towards the bathroom, closing the door behind us.

"Get undressed." I nod quickly and pull my shirt over my head, folding it up and putting it on the counter. My jeans, socks and boxers all join it as Levi messes with the temperature until it's nice and hot, then he undresses as well and we both step in. We don't waste any time, both of us wetting our hair down, Levi taking to scrubbing my body with a washcloth while I wash his hair, and once we both rinse the pattern switches. I've always liked the feeling of Levi's fingers in my hair, so I find myself involuntarily leaning into his touch, eyes half lidded as I wash his chest. "Don't fall asleep on me just yet, Eren."

"Feels good." I mumble, jumping when a hand smacks my butt. 

"C'mon, rinse off so we can get out and sleep." Levi pushes me under the spray of water and I splutter, slicking my hair back from my face as the suds run out with the water. I step out of the shower, toweling off, Levi following shortly after. I pull on my boxers, opting not to put anything else on as I leave the bathroom and drop face down on the bed. The blankets are ridiculously soft, and with an appreciative moan I burrow under the covers, latching onto Levi as he laughs and crawls into bed. "Seems like you're more jet lagged than I am."

"I was trying to make sure you were okay, so I might be."

"Thank you for that." I hum and bury my face in my pillow, Levi placing butterfly kisses along the nape of my neck and down my spine where he can reach. 

"I'd do anything for you, Levi. Comforting you while we're on a plane is nothing." Levi huffs against my neck and holds me tighter, clasping my hand is his as we both drift off to sleep.

When I wake up I'm surprised by how good I feel, the pounding in my head that was present earlier gone now. Levi is warm against my back, his forehead pressing into the space between my shoulder blades, breath fanning out over my skin lightly. At some point throughout our nap Levi has pressed his palm on my chest, right over my heart. I smile at the thought of him needing to feel my heartbeat to sleep well, and I close my eyes again, relaxing in his arms. 

I take his free hand, pressing my lips to his knuckles. "I love you, Levi. I love you I love you I love you." It feels nice to say it, lips tingling with the spoken words even if Levi can't hear me while he's asleep. The hand over my heart twitches, curling into a fist as Levi tries to get closer to me, even with me pressed back into him from head to toe. I push back against him, a satisfied sigh felt over my back as Levi settles back down, arm tight around me.

When we're both awake and moving we head out onto the town, Levi dragging me around to go shopping. I end up buying three new scarves and a cologne I really like, one that smells of the flowers my mom used to plant every spring and pine. Levi doesn’t comment other than the fact that it smells nice, nice and light, not heavy like other scents hes found. This is only day one of our four day trip, so Levi isn’t too hurried to show me every place available, just content to walk around town hand in hand. When dinner time rolls around Levi drags me to a restaurant, raving about how good their quenelle is and how I have to try it. For how much Levi talks about the meal I’m pleasantly surprised when it’s even better than what he described, and Levi only grins when I tell him the fact. 

The dinner takes a couple of hours for us to get through, mainly because there are five courses and we go slow to make sure we’re able to taste everything that we ordered, sipping red wine throughout the course of the dinner. 

“We should get a dog.”

I cough at the sudden statement, taking a sip of wine as I clear my throat. “I thought you didn’t want the mess.”

“The idea of a lap dog is growing on me.”

“What kind of dog?” I take another sip of my wine as Levi thinks, a smirk growing on his face.

“I want a Great Dane.” I choke on my wine again, struggling not to spit it out as Levi snickers and rubs my back.

“That isn’t a lap dog, that's a horse.” 

“Any dog is a lap dog. Please?”

“We’d need to get a new place before we get a dog that size.”

Levi nods as our final course comes by, taking a large gulp of his wine. “Deal.” I dig into my food, the wine giving me a pleasant buzz as I lean against Levi and thank that I wish my mom could see us. 

When we finally manage to make our way back to the hotel its with a lot of willpower holding us in place, both of us kind of horny due to the alcohol in our veins. Levi fumbles slightly with the key card to the room, partly because he had more wine than I did and partly because I keep laying kisses on the sensitive spot right under his jaw, causing him to shudder and nearly drop the key card. I reach over him, guiding him so that the lock beeps and Levi can twist the handle, pulling me into the room with a breathless cry as I nibble at the skin. 

Levi doesn’t hesitate in pushing me back against a wall, my back hitting with a dull thud as Levi kissing me insistently, fingers hot on my skin as they run up under my shirt. As distracting as it is, my mind keeps going back to the image I’ve conjured up of a huge ass dog sitting on Levi, and I giggle against Levi’s lips, causing him to pull away in confusion. I whine and tug at him, wanting him closer again but he stops me, looking up as I giggle again. “Levi c’mon.” 

“Why’re you laughing?”

“It’s nothing, I just think you having a giant ass dog on your lap is funny.” Levi huffs but snickers too, both of us grinning like the intoxicated idiots we are. 

“I want a big dog.” I laugh as we both stumble over towards the bed, still kissing but in no frenzied rush this time.

“You already have me.” Levi chuckles as we strip, clothes discarded beside the bed.

“Yeah but I wanna have sex with you, I don’t wanna bang the dog.” 

I make a face at the statement but Levi’s lips are on my neck again, sipping and sucking at the skin lightly and I can't help but push him down onto the bed, crawling over him as I suck at the spot underneath his jaw. As Levi moans and wiggles underneath me the dog is forgotten for now, the two of us enjoying each other as passion lights up in our bellies and makes our brains fuzzy. 

____________________________________________

The second and half of the third day we’re in France go by in a blur, but one thing that sticks with me the most is the need to show my mom Levi, to let her know that I’m alright, that I’m happy. An old promise is also floating around in my head, urging me to fulfill it. So on the third night I’m dragging a half asleep Levi down to the train station, wheeling our bags behind us.

Levi doesn’t ask me where we’re going all of a sudden, just falls asleep on my shoulder when we sit down, mumbling about how I should get some sleep too. I’m too wound up to sleep, staring out the window as the scenery flies by, a couple of curious people looking at us from across the aisle before flashing a polite smile and giving the two of us some privacy. I try to fall asleep, kissing the top of Levi’s head before I lay my head on top of his, getting comfortable. We have around a 10 hour ride and a couple of train changes, so Levi is a little grumpy with all the moving. 

“Eren, why are we changing trains so many times?”

“We’re going to visit someone.” Is all I provide, and by the way Levi frowns I know he wants more than that, but when I don’t continue he merely sighs and tries to go back to sleep, curling up with my jacket slung over his shoulders. When we finally manage to reach our destination Levi is wide awake and looking around in confusion, gripping my hand tightly as I lead us through the throng of people. 

I look around, getting my bearings before I head off down through the streets, hailing a car and ushering Levi in. I shoot off the address, taking Levi’s hand as he looks at me in confusion and a little bit of panic. “Eren, where are we going?”

“To visit my oma Fritzi. I know it's spur of the moment, but she’s the only family I have here and I just remembered that she made me promise to bring you around once I found you.” I look to him, hoping that he’ll understand why I’m doing this all of a sudden; judging by the way his face softens and he squeezes my hand he understands. 

“I’d love to meet her.” 

“She’s going to love you. There’s only a couple things I should warn you about though; she’s a very tactile person and she’s likely to stuff you with enough food for a week if you let her.”

Levi smiles at that and I grin, handing the driver the correct amount of money before I grab our bags and walk up to the door, setting the bags down so that I can knock. I hear a voice call out in German before the door is yanked open, revealing a tall woman with wiry grey hair pulled back in a tight bun. Her eyes are a shade of gold that makes my heart ache, and the physical resemblance between her and my mother makes me miss her even more.

“ _Eren! You’ve gotten so big! You look just like your mother now._ ”

I chuckle as she pulls me into a strong hug, stroking my hair as she giggles. “ _Its nice to see you again Gramma._ ” Fritzi takes notice of Levi standing behind me and her grin grows wider.

“Who is this?”

“Oma this is Levi, Levi this is Fritzi, my oma.”

Levi steps forward to greet her and she pulls him into a strong hug, cooing as she presses her cheek to the top of his head. “He’s so precious! Oh Eren I’m so glad you brought him around.” Levi is hugging her back just as tightly, and she holds his shoulders, stepping back so she can look at him properly. “Such a strong young man too! It’s so nice to meet you, Levi.”

“The pleasure is mine, Fritzi.”

“Please, call me Oma, we’re family after all.” She grins happily, taking one of our suitcases. “Oh where are my manners, please, come in come in! You must be tired from your travels, I’ll prepare some food while you get settled.” 

“Oh you don’t have to Oma, we don’t want to trouble you.” Levi and I follow behind her as she leads us into the house, showing us our room as we set our suitcases on the bed. 

“Nonsense, you two look like you could use a good meal. Levi would you care to help?”

“Oh uh sure, Oma.” I smile and give him a kiss, nudging him towards the door.

“I’m gonna take a shower, I’ll be out in no time.”

“No rush dear!” Oma loops her arm through Levi’s and they’re off, leaving me to shower by myself.

Levi’s POV

Even though the trip to Germany is sudden and I’m very disoriented I dont regret letting him take me here. True to Eren’s word, Oma is very tactile, but I can’t bring myself to mind at all as she stations me at the island to make what I assume is some sort of bread. She hands me the recipe and takes to chopping up vegetables beside me. 

“I’m glad Eren brought you here now, I was afraid I’d waste away before he found you.”

“I wasn’t aware he had any living family.” 

“I enjoy my privacy, he’s only being a good boy. He’s just like his mother, so considerate towards other people.”

“What was his mother like?”

“My dear Carla. She was always a gentle child, and she had a smile that could light up even the darkest of place. I see a lot of her in Eren. They’re both hotheaded and confident in their ideals, but they take time to listen as well.”

“I wish I could meet her.” Oma laughs softly and smiles at him merrily.

“You will, he didn't come all the way to Germany just for me dear. But enough about us, I want to know my grandson’s soulmate.”

“Well my name is Levi and I was born in France. We were actually in France for our honeymoon when we came here. I don’t have any siblings but I have two childhood friends that are all the family I needed.”

“Now you have more. Tell me about how you two met please.” I nod, smiling as I finish preparing the bread, feeling at ease working alongside Oma.

“We met on a public bus; the same bus I’d ridden to work for years. My usual seat was taken, so I had to stand that day, and I lost my balance when the bus came to a stop. Eren caught me before I hit the ground, and our relationship went on from there.”

“Such a cute meeting. You practically fell into his life! You two are very close, ja?”

“Closer than others I guess.” I expect Oma to be confused, to ask what I mean by that but she only continues cutting, bumping me with her hip.

“You have a relationship that other soul mates do not have. My Bruno and I were like that, but Carla never seemed to have the same relationship as I.”

“So other people have what we have?”

“It is a rare and beautiful thing, Levi. It only happens when the souls inside are very old, and the love they share has remained strong throughout lifetimes.”

“My friends always said that Eren and I love in a way no one else does.”

“Love is complicated, but the love you and Eren share is one of the purest I’ve ever seen. It warms my old heart to be able to see my boys so happy." I don't know how to reply to that, but Oma either doesn't expect an answer or doesn't need one because she just flashes that bright smile that reminds me so much of Eren's and continues cooking. 

"Hey, Oma?"

"Yes?"

"How do you say I love you in German?" 

Oma stops cutting and turns to me, making sure she has my attention. "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich." The words are strange on my tongue but I find I like the way it sounds, and by the way Oma nods I must have pronounced it right.

"Tell him you love him in all the languages you can. Overuse the phrase until you're sick of it, and use it after still. If I know my Eren then he'll want to hear and say it whenever he can."

"There's nothing I want to say more."

"That's the spirit! Now go make sure he hasn't fallen asleep, I'll finish up here."

I wipe the excess flour from my hands and pad out of the kitchen, trying to remember which room is ours. I can hear a soft voice singing in German and I follow the sound, pushing open the door quietly, stopping at the sight of Eren sitting on the edge of the bed facing the window. His shoulders are shaking as he sings, and even though his voice is steady and strong, I can tell he's crying. I move to sit down next to him, startling him as he reaches up to dash tears away in hopes that I won't see them, but I only pepper kisses on his cheek and bare shoulder, pressing a lingering kiss to his temple. "Sorry." Eren sniffles softly, and I can tell by the sheepish smile he's embarrassed that I caught him crying. 

"Don't apologize. You miss your mother, don't you? With as much as I'll bet Oma looks like Carla it must hurt to see her."

"It doesn't give me a reason to sit here crying."

"It gives you every reason. You're allowed to miss her; you're allowed to cry over her. Oma understands, Eren, and so do I. What were you singing?"

Eren laughs sadly, looking at the dark sky through the window. "My mother used to sing it to me when I had a nightmare."

“It’s beautiful.” Eren doesn’t reply to that, eyes unfocused on the window as he reaches over and takes my hand.

We sit in silence for a few moments before Eren speaks, causing me to jolt out of my little mental safe house. “Tomorrow, will you go to the graveyard with me?”

“Mhmm.” I squeeze his hand reassuringly and I smile at him, wanting nothing more than to kiss the sadness away from him. I lean over and do just that, sighing in relief when Eren doesn’t hesitate to reciprocate, turning so that the angle isn’t as awkward. I lean back when Eren tries to deepen the kiss, giving him a look as he whines and tugs on my shirt. “We’re staying at your grandmothers house, behave yourself. Now come on, dinner is just about done.”

Eren’s stomach grumbles loudly at the mention of food and I laugh, keeping hold of his hand as I drag him up and towards the door.

Eren’s POV 

Seeing Oma again was like a punch to the gut, seeing how much she looked like my mother, but I was determined to be strong. I was determined, but as soon as I saw Oma link her arm through Levi’s and lead him out to the kitchen my resolve crumbled and this sense of despair settled over me. All my life I thought that my mom would be here, gushing over whoever my soulmate was as I looked on with a smile on my face. I desperately wanted Levi to meet her, to be able to say he knew my mother, knew what a great woman she is; the pain that I felt when she died is rushing back, consuming me in waves, leaving me gasping for air and wishing that things were different. 

How I manage to actually shower when I can barely breathe let alone stand is impressive, but getting myself at least partially dressed before my mind shuts down is even more so. I struggle, trying to claw my way out of this hopeless mood, but I keep sinking deeper and deeper. I’ve almost given up when strength surges through me all of a sudden, there’s a presence at my side, radiating warmth and happiness, silently holding out a hand to help. I’m afraid; afraid that if I take it I’ll pull this warm person under with me, but I find myself doing it anyways, and then I’m back, sitting with Levi next to me, and I dash at the tears I can feel sliding down my cheeks. 

He’s so open, so willing to do anything for me, and when he agrees to visit my mother with me I’m floored. He offers up no hesitation, no wariness, he wants to be with me wherever I go, and now the pain of my mothers death isn’t so bad. My mother always said she prayed for my soulmate to be kind, to love me in every way, and now that I have him, have Levi here beside me I don’t ever want him to leave. I barely register our conversation before his lips are on mine, chasing away the remaining shadows that cling to me insistently.

I let him lead me out of the room, a smirk on his face when I stumble, bumping into the door jam on my way into the kitchen. “There you two are! I was afraid the food would go to waste.”

“Sorry Oma, we got a little distracted.”

“Ja ja, sit down and eat, you two look like you haven’t eaten in days.” I grin as she sets two heaping plates in front of us. Levi digs right in and I follow suit, knowing how good Oma’s cooking is. True to my word earlier Oma stuffs us until we can’t eat another bite and only then does she let us go, ushering off both our attempts at helping her clean up. “Off to bed you two, you have a good day ahead of you before you leave, ja?”

“Er, right. Goodnight Oma.”

“Goodnight my little flame.” Oma hugs me tightly, placing a wet kiss on my cheek, giggling when I make a face. She turns to Levi and does the same, hugging him and petting his hair. “Goodnight birdie.”

I’ve never seen Levi so open to a hug that’s from anyone but me, but Levi hugs her as if he'd known her his whole life. “Night Oma.” The sight is sweet, and I find myself grinning as Levi looks at me curiously, the teo of us retiring to our room. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"I've never seen you hug someone like that. Besides me, of course."

"Of course." He gives me a blank look as he strips and flops on top of the covers. "She's family."

I expect him to explain, to elaborate further, but all he does is curl up with his head on my chest when I join him in bed. "Thanks."

Levi hums, dragging the pads of his fingers over my chest and stomach. "Welcome. What am I being thanked for?"

"For saving me. I was so upset, it was like I was buried and I couldn't dig myself out. But you appeared, you were so bright and you lit up the darkness, you reached out to me and I was saved."

"Eren, I would do anything for you if it meant you were happy." 

I smile at that, tightening my hold on Levi as we shift, Levi curling himself around me as I tuck my face in his neck. "Ich liebe dich."

"Je t'aime aussi." My heart skips a beat when I hear him whisper those words into my neck, just like everytime he tells me he loves me or whispers sweet nothings meant only for me. Whenever Levi does anything to show me he loves me, whether I know it or not I feel this wave of calm rush over me, like everything is okay in the world even when war rages on. We fall asleep like that, Levi whispering the same words into my skin over and over. “I love you, ich liebe dich, je t’aime, te amo.” Then the pattern starts over again until I can’t keep my eyes open. 

I’m awoken the next day by Oma dragging me out of bed and away from Levi, a sly smile on her face. She keeps her hand firmly over my mouth until both of us are in the kitchen out of earshot. “Oma what the hell?”

She whacks me with a wooden spoon before grinning brightly. “Language! You two are going to see Carla ja?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Have a picnic while you’re there, I’m sure Carla would love it if you stayed more than five minutes.” 

“That’s.. A really good idea.”

“Ja I know. Make your mamma’s pie while I make the frikadelle.”

“Yes Oma.” I work quickly, joining in when Oma starts singing songs, the two of us dancing around each other as we work, occasionally coming together in the center to waltz exaggeratedly. By now my apple pie is tucked away to cook in the oven and Oma is nearly done with the frikadelle, so I get out the old picnic basket, setting it on a clear counter. “I’m going to go grab a shower, will you watch the pie?”

“Go go.” Oma waves me off at that, so I take my leave, jogging to our room as I hum to myself. I dig into my suitcase, pulling out our soaps and a change of clothes. I set the soaps in the bathroom before I sit on the edge of the bed, looking at the pale expanse of Levi’s skin as he lays on his stomach. I run my fingers along his spine as I lean down and place a kiss on his temple, moving so that my lips brush his ear. 

“Levi.” He shudders at that, not quite awake yet but aware of my presence next to him. “C’mon Levi, I know you can hear me. Be a good boy now and get up.” 

Levi groans and rolls over, slinging an arm around my neck as he pulls me in for a half asleep kiss. “You trying to give me a boner this early?”

“Depends, did I?”

“Mmmm not quite. Don’t wanna do anything with Oma around.”

“Come get a shower with me, we’ll head out afterwards.” Levi is reluctant to get out of bed but does as he’s told, following me into the bathroom. A lot of distracted kisses and half coherent conversations from Levi later and we’re back in the kitchen, Levi eyeing the picnic basket in anticipation. Oma hands it to me along with enough money to get to the graveyard by taking a car, waving off my attempts to give it back.

“You two go have fun, be back for your flight though, ja?”

“Danke Oma.” I kiss her wrinkled cheek before Levi hugs her once more, the two of us leaving to catch a car. The ride to the cemetery is quiet for the most part, Levi’s stomach grumbling occasionally because of the smell of food wafting from the basket. I hand the money over to the driver as Levi and I slide out of the car, joining hands as I lead him farther in, passing by tall thin headstones and short fat ones, ones with people standing tall or little plaques hidden in the grass. The cemetery has a creek running through it near the back, and tucked under a tree sits a lone headstone, looking as clean as the day it was put there. The reddish-brown granite shines in the morning light, and I stop a foot away. Levi doesn’t stop, letting go of my hand as he crouches in front of the stone, running a hand over the top.

Levi runs his fingers over the words engraved into the stone, smiling at the quote adorning the bottom portion of the stone. “ _When you’re in love, you’re capable of learning everything and knowing things you had never dared even to think, because love is the key to understanding of all the the mysteries._

― Paulo Coelho”

“Hello, Carla. My name’s Levi Ackerman, I’m 22 and madly in love with your son. He’s everything I’ve ever wanted, a friend, a soul mate, a lover, a husband. You raised a good son Mrs. Jaeger, and I’m so glad that I can call him mine.” 

I’m frozen to the spot, mouth hanging open as Levi smiles like my mom can actually see him. I’m shocked from my open gaping as Levi touches my arm, nudging me towards the headstone as he takes the basket from me. I can hear him pulling out the blanket and spreading it out before the smell of food gets stronger but that’s not what I’m focused on. I fall to my knees in front of the stone, forehead leaning against the cool stone as I fight not to cry.

“Hi mom. It’s been a while, hasn’t it? I’m sorry I haven’t been to see you. I’m a lawyer now though, just you always thought I’d be. I took your advice and followed what I believe in, and I couldn’t be happier right now.” I look at Levi to see him laying on the blanket, staring up at the sky. “I found him ma, I found my home. God he’s amazing ma, he’s so much more than I had hoped for. Mikasa didn’t like him at first though, but you know how she is about me.” I sit down, leaning back against the headstone as I watch Levi murmur different shapes that the clouds form. “We met on the bus. I fell on my face during our first date but Levi only laid next to me and pointed out the stars. We went to Armin’s wedding together, he helped me see things in a different light when I couldn't see much of anything.

“He’s what I want to fall asleep to, what I want to wake up to for the rest of my life. I used my guitar to propose to him. We got married a couple weeks ago. He’s my sun, my moon, and all the stars in the sky, and I never wanna give him up. I know why you always stressed how important it was to wait for your soul mate, and I’m so damn grateful that I did. It took me forever and a lot of prodding from both Levi and my own friends to get me to marry him, to finally let myself give him the last piece of me to offer.” And it’s true; for so long I was afraid, afraid of disappointing Levi, of waking up one day to find him gone because he didn’t love me anymore. But as I sit here, leaning against my mother's headstone with Levi and a hot meal waiting for me less than a foot away that fear seems silly. 

Soul mates are people that are made for each other, the heart dictates that by lighting up like the sky on the fourth of july, but having a soul mate is more than that. It’s about giving all that you have for nothing in return, it’s about waiting for years not knowing if you’ll ever actually find them. It’s about pain when your soul mate initially rejects you because the idea of a soul mate scares the hell out of them. It’s about love. The kind of love that makes your heart race and your palms sweat; the kind of love that makes everything right when it couldn't possibly be more wrong. The kind of love that send you off to sleep while you lay wrapped in your lovers arms, fighting off each others nightmares. Its about love, pure and simple, and that’s the kind of love Levi and I share. The kind of love we will always share.

My heart beats for you, Levi, and I’m glad it does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to start off by saying THANK YOU to everyone who read this. Thank you for coming along with me on this ride while I explored what it's like to write for two characters I didn't make up. Thank you guys for being so supportive of my very first fic.
> 
> I want to thank my friend on tumblr Ereri-l0ve (formerly erenislevisonly) for betaing chapter twelve, there probably would have been a lot more mistakes if it wasn't for you! I'm glad you all enjoyed my fic so much, and I'll be seeing you again when I start writing more!


End file.
